Chiati
by Lady of Many Masks
Summary: Cloud is thrown out of the village when his mother dies and is raised very differently. Watch out ShinRa, this Cloud is nothing like what you expect!
1. Chapter 1

Cloud and his friend Jay stared in horror at the large black wolf that was sitting in front of them as it dropped what appeared to be the head of a dragon that it had walked over with it in its mouth. The wolf stared at them happily with plumes of dust puffing up into the air every time its tail hit the ground as it wagged happily.

General Sephiroth, Commander Genesis, Zack and his mentor stared at the wolf with various degrees of shock on their faces and with various degrees of gore covering them.

"Did that wolf just decapitate a dragon and drops its head at your feet?" Angeal asked calmly.

"Yes," Cloud said weakly. The wolf stepped forward and put his head against Clouds chest. Cloud scratched the wolf behind the ears instinctively and he, it was a male, gave the cadet a wolfish smile.

"Is _this_ the pet you were talking about?!" Zack asked incredulously. Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal turned to Zack.

" _PET_?!" Genesis shrieked. "That is no pet!"

"How did he find you?" Jay asked staring at the wolf, who was acting more like a puppy than anything else at the moment. Completely ignoring everyone but Cloud.

"I told you that Shade was smart," Cloud told Jay defensively, the dark haired teen shook his head in resigned amusement.

"You named it Shade?" Zack asked looking at the large black wolf. Standing it was taller than Sephiroth with glowing red eyes. The pupils looked like stars. Cloud blushed and stammered something.

"YOU have a WOLF for a pet?!" Genesis looked appalled.

Cloud nodded his head, but didn't look up. To be honest, he was wondering how this had happened. After all, dragons don't usually get lose in ShinRa and Cloud was _very_ sure that Shade shouldn't fit through _any_ doorway. Or at least, he didn't seem like he should have.

"How did that happen?" Someone asked, at this point Jay was fairly certain that Cloud was going to pass out he was blushing so hard.

"Cloud just found a wolf pup and raised it," Jay said.

"What's up with the glowing red eyes?" Zack asked now completely unafraid. That had Jay blushing. Cloud looked up with a glare at his friend who suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"I might have... dropped Shade into a pool of Mako as a pup..." Jay said embarrassed.

"I doubt that dropping him into a pool of Mako once would produce eyes like that." Sephiroth pointed out. Jay's blush deepened.

"Jay dropped Shade into the Mako pools more than once," Cloud muttered, every one of the enhanced SOLDIERS ears caught that line.

"Well, no matter what happened to its eyes it can't stay here," Genesis snapped eyeing the wolf warily as Zack started to pet the wolf. Shade wriggled happily to face Zack and a long red tongue, that didn't seem quite wolf, licked the Second class SOLDIER.

"Well you can't kill it!" Zack told Genesis quickly jumping to the wolf's defense. Genesis had a habit of killing things. Angeal groaned, this was not his day.

"Him," Cloud corrected quietly.

"Can you send him back home?" Jay asked Cloud hopefully. The look on Cloud's face clearly said, 'Are you stupid? This wolf goes where he pleases and is not going to go back home without me just because I tell him to.' Genesis had to admit that was a very impressive expression. Almost as good as Sephiroth's. Almost being the key word.

"It can stay in my room!" Zack said excitedly. The others stared at him.

"No," Angeal said. Zack was staying with him because Zack hadn't moved out after being promoted to Second Class. There was NO WAY he was having a wolf in his apartment.

" _Please_ ," Zack gave his mentor his puppy dog eyes. Angeal looked at Cloud whose large watery blue eyes staring up at him.

"Only if you two train very hard," Angeal told them sternly.

~Four months later~

"I can't believe it," one of the cadet instructors was telling another. Angeal paused to listen.

"I can't either," the other instructor said.

"If I didn't know better I would have thought that Cadet Strife was born to be a SOLDIER." The first said. Angeal liked the sound of that.

"Four months ago he was the weakest in the class, now he's the top of his class." The second agreed.

"Wonder what changed."

"I don't know, he's been tested for drugs and steroids. Two Third Class SOLDIERS were put on his tail two weeks ago. We would have heard if Strife was doing something illegal." At that moment two bemused and slightly alarmed Third class SOLDIERS walked down the hall. The two instructors turned to face them expectedly to learn what the Cadet had done to improve so drastically.

"Cadet Strife is doing nothing illegal," The red haired one informed the instructors.

"Then where is this massive talent coming from?!" The shorter instructor asked.

"He and Zack are working hard. I honestly didn't know that it was possible for the human frame to be so flexable." The dark haired SOLDIER added.

"Or so durable." The red head commented.

"So he's getting extra training from Second Class SOLDIER Zack?" The taller instructor clarified.

"No, they're training each other." The dark haired SOLDIER replied.

"What could Strife teach Fair?" The short one asked.

"How to disappear and get into places he has no reason to be in." The red head smirked. Angeal had a bad feeling about this, what had changed in the past four months? He almost dropped his coffee. The wolf. He was glad that they were improving, but he was also now worried about _what_ they were learning. What was Zack teaching Cloud and what was Cloud teaching Zack?

"Doesn't he do that anyway?" The shorter instructor said skeptically.

"Yeah, but apparently Zack is blackmailing the Turks with whatever he got from their offices." Dark hair said. That got a few moments of silence.

"Don't believe it." The instructors said simultaneously.

"Strife was learning how to break bones last time we checked," Red head shrugged. This earned a scoff.

"Strife doesn't have a mean bone in his body. Kid wouldn't hurt a fly." Short said with a frown.

Angeal left quickly. He walked to the training room that Zack had been using for the past few days. What he saw was two young teens fighting a monster that _no cadet_ should be near so early in training. To the First's surprise Strife and Zack finished off the beast quickly. Zack and Strife also seemed to be on the same skill level. He turned on the volume to see if he could hear what they were saying. It was new and only a few people knew that it existed.

"Training together was the best decision ever!" Zack cheered.

"Wish Jay had joined us," Strife said.

"I don't think that he liked our training schedule." Zack said with a frown.

"He called it 'the pit of insanity' if I remember correctly." Strife replied. Zack was using a large blade, but the blond was using a far smaller Kanata which suited his smaller lithe frame.

"I thought it pretty bad myself, but it's really paid off." Zack said. "Who knew that crawling on the ceiling was so good for stealth and arm strength." He grinned.

"Do you think anyone else has figured out it was us?" Strife asked Zack.

"Doubt it." Zack said with a feral smile. Angeal was fairly certain that was new. Strife smiled back just as feral. And so was that. "After all, you are from a backwater town."

Angeal was really starting to worry.

" _Such_ a backwater town." Strife agreed tilting his head in a movement that brought old memories to the front. Memorries that he and the rest of SOLDIER had been repressing ever since the war. It wasn't possible, Strife was such a nice shy kid... there was no way that he could be a _Chiati_.

"You really should stop hiding your abilities," Zack scolded Strife. Strife blushed.

"Makes it easier for me to blend in, until Shade came." Strife said with a sigh.

"So what's the name of your horse?" Zack asked eagerly. Strife smiled lightly. Angeal hoped that there were horses wherever this kid was from.

"I named him Vincent. Everyone one else calls him the Watari Devil." Strife replied.

Zack laughed. "Just like Seph!" He said gleefully.

"Who do you think they named the General after?" Cloud said nimbly stretching. He really was just as flexible as the _Chiati_ who were practically a group of contortionists. "The main debate is who caused more damage."

"Your horse must be nasty to have that kind of rep." Zack started doing squats.

"Yep, nastiest Stallion. Voted during the war." Cloud said.

* * *

"So your saying that nice little Cadet Strife with those big blue eyes is the rider of the most terrifying creature we've ever met." Genesis said looking up from his book.

"That's what I heard," Angeal said. "You don't seem surprised that he's a _Chiati_." He told Sephiroth.

"How could I not know? His every movement screams it." Sephiroth commented.

"When did you notice?" Angeal practically demanded. He had no fond memories of the Devil Stallion and knowing the unusual bond between the horses and riders of the _Chiati_ made him shutter. It was as if the horse reflected the innermost parts of the rider. Devil Stallion and Cadet Strife were not a pair he would have ever considered. In the brief time he had spent with Strife he had seemed very shy and kind. The Stallion that he remembered was strong and not really silent. It was powerful and fierce. Not at all afraid to make it very clear that he did not like you and was going to take you out.

"The first time that I saw him," Sephiroth said calmly. "When the new recruits arrived. He was obviously still adjusting to being without his mount and being surrounded by people he didn't trust."

"I just thought that he had dyed his hair," Genesis said thoughtfully. "That isn't a very common color, but not as uncommon for a _Chiati_."

"Who may or may not have a sadistic streak five miles wide that we all missed." Angeal said bluntly.

"I'm trying not to know what you are talking about." Genesis said pointedly.

"Then you don't remember how a _Chiati's_ mount will follow them anywhere." Angeal said finally bringing up his point. Genesis dropped Loveless.

"You don't think that..." Genesis said horrified. A similar look of horror was on Sephiroth's face. The Turks would have loved to have seen it, Genesis couldn't help but think.

"A wolf followed him here. Who's to say that the Devil won't?"

* * *

Zack and Cloud sat on top of ShinRa and watched the Turks and SOLDIERS run around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. Several of the monsters in Hojo's lab were running wild everywhere. Someone had left most of the doors open so they could get pretty much anywhere their feet, tentacles, or whatever they had took them. It had taken a long time for the three to get the monsters placed exactly where they wanted them to cause the most chaos. Jay had been particularly happy placing one next to the Turks office.

The two were silent. Something that Cloud had taught Zack so that they wouldn't get caught. They smiled widely and the wild laughter in their eyes would have made it very clear to anyone who could see them clearly that these two had either done it or knew who did.

'Who would have thought you could be such a prankster?' Zack signed with his hands to Cloud. That was something the _Chiati_ had taught the young SOLDIER as well. Darn useful at the moment as the SOLDIERS and Turks screamed bloody murder. Shade was nowhere to be found. Cloud had given him the command to 'Stay'. One of the few commands that Shade would hold for hours.

'I grew up with three of them, had to learn to stand on my own.' Cloud signed back.

'Ready?' Zack asked with his hands.

'Ready," Cloud replied.

'Yes,' Cloud replied. The two actually had a reason to do this named Vincent Valentine. The very person that young Cloud had named his horse after.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Cloud is 15 years old in this story.

* * *

Cloud smiled a little sadly when he remembered when he met Vincent who had taken him to the _Chiati._ It was when he was very young and he had been terrified when he woke up and had found a living person in a coffin. Vincent still smirked whenever they passed a cemetery. The time among the _Chiati_ had been good for both of them.

~Nine years ago~

Cloud huddled in the shelter near his former hometown and shivered in the cold. The people in Nibelheim had kicked him out at the end of winter. He wasn't sure he was going to make it through this one. He pulled the blanket he had been able to salvage from the house, they had burned it down, closer and shivered. Looking around dull blue eyes landed on ShinRa mansion. It looked warmer than the place he was currently sitting. Standing a little wobbly the small thin child walked warily over to the front door. He fumbled with numb fingers until the door opened. Shivering heavily he walked inside then closed the door with a struggle.

Turning around he walked in further. It was far warmer inside, though still cold. Cloud walked further inside before the floor collapsed underneath him. With a cry he fell.

Vincent woke with a start as something hit the top of his coffin. Someone groaned. He frowned. It sounded like someone had just... _fallen_ on it. But... it was not a very big thump. It sounded like a kid.

Cloud didn't move for awhile. He curled up and shivered again. A part of him _knew_ that if he fell asleep he was not going to wake up. He was far to cold and had not had enough to eat this winter. Forcing himself to sit up he gasped in pain. Looking up at the gaping hole above him he wished fiercely that his mother was here. She would pick him up and tend to his wounds. Speaking softly she would heat up some hot chocolate and cuddle with him until he fell asleep.

His side ached and when he dropped down onto the ground his right ankle gave out. Cloud then noticed something interesting. The coffin was warm. Eager fingers scrabbled at the side until it opened then the little boy used the last of his strength to climb in. Passing out as soon as he fell on the _warm living body_.

Of all of the things that Vincent was expecting, a small freezing injured child opening the coffin and falling asleep on him was not even in the realm of possibilities. Vincent hesitantly sat up and wondered what this kid was doing _here_. His clothes were tattered and his shoes were almost non-existent. He was also far to light for his age. When the blond child shivered Vincent pulled him close so that his cloak was wrapped around both of them.

When Cloud woke up he looked confused then he totally freaked out when he woke up _in a coffin_ and _on top of another person._ Vincent was amused. The kid slept the whole night on him and just now he's freaking out? Definitely interesting kid. Especially since he was _extremely_ reluctant to let go of him.

"What are you doing in here?" Vincent asked.

"I'm sorry that I disturbed your sleep Mr. Vampire," Cloud wailed. Vincent almost smiled at how distraught the poor kid looked, but he also couldn't help but feel sad for him. "I was just so cold..."

~Present~

Vincent never did tell Cloud why he practically adopted him, but he loved the older man like his father. Cloud told Zack about Hojo and his little experiments on his father figure. Zack was horrified and now the two of them were going to do what Cloud learned from his horse and friends. Make Hojo's life as miserable as possible. Jay was helping, but not near them at the moment. His job was to create havoc for as long and wide as possibly.

Cloud planned on permanently bringing Hojo down, but at the moment he was to well protected. He was glad that Zack wanted to help take down Zack after he had a more _Chiati_ mindset so he didn't go charging off without any plan at all. The _Chiati_ had a grudge against Hojo and those who worked with him. Dropping silently into the Presidents Office after checking for people and security the two slunk inside.

Cloud's face was cold as he quickly went through the files with gloved hands. He frowned when he found nothing that had to do with Hojo or Vincent.

* * *

Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal collapsed on Sephiroth's couch with a groan.

"That chaos brings back so many unpleasant memories." Genesis said with a groan. "Ever since you said that Cloud was a _Chiati_ I've been seeing their fingerprints everywhere."

The _Chiati_ were one of the most feared people that you might meet in the countryside. Stories were told of their fearsome battle prowess and the spine chilling slow revenge they carried out on others.  
They were known as free spirited humans who roamed wherever their feet took them. They knew the secrets of the mountains and wild places better than anyone else. But they also were known to cause trouble randomly. If they hadn't been needed to contain the chaos they might have appreciated the _Chiati_ -ness of it all. It felt as if every time they had even made any headway someone would release those they had caught of release more monsters where there had been none. The organized chaos had never spread outside of ShinRa and had kept _everyone_ busy. Hints of a mischievous smile with white teeth and slitted glowing eyes, which is why Sephiroth had been mistaken for one in Watari, that mocked their efforts seemed to dance in the minds of the three SOLDIERS.

"Did anyone tick off a _Chiati_ recently?" Genesis asked not wanting to move. It had taken far to long to get rid of them all.

"I don't think so," Angeal said frowning.

"What was the _Chiati_ after?" Sephiroth wondered out loud. Genesis and Angeal looked at their friend.

"What do you mean?" Angeal asked.

"That level of chaos had _Chiati_ or some other origin and a purpose." Sephiroth explained. No one else really had gotten to know the _Chiati_ but the silver haired general had felt a kinship with them and had become close to one during the war. He had aided them and been like an older brother of some kind to Sephiroth. No one ever had scolded him before Kiren.

There was a moment of silence.

"What other _Chiati_ are there besides Strife?" Genesis asked. The red head couldn't see the sweet kid doing anything this mean even if he was a _Chiati_.

"Who knows," Angeal said. "I only found out because he was talking to Zack."

"He doesn't have the _eyes_ of a _Chiati_ though," Genesis said suddenly. "You could have heard wrong and jumped to conclusions." The red head pointed out.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. He knew that Cloud was likely adopted into the _Chiati_ so he wouldn't have them yet, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't get them.

"Why does he have to be a cadet?" Genesis then groaned dramatically. "If we go down to talk to him then everyone has to stick their noses in our business!" He snapped.

"He won't be for long," Angeal pointed out. "The next date to test into SOLDIER is in less than a week. He will pass." He had the skills and the experience to pass.

"I really want to give a Firinga to the face of whoever was responsible for yesterday." Genesis growled.

Jay, Cloud and Zack sneezed.

* * *

Cloud, Jay, and Zack sat down in a circle in order to share information two days after Cloud and Jay tested into SOLDIER.

"How did the distraction go?" Cloud asked. He had masterminded the whole thing and was rather bemused that everyone had been distracted so easily. It was near impossible to distract Vincent and he was a Turk. Clearly the standards had dropped or his father was crazy talented. Cloud was starting to lean towards the latter after he and Zack had dropped into the labs after going through the Presidents office.

"Like a dream," Jay said with satisfaction. A well planned plan that turned out well always left the two feeling rather happy. "How did you two get away with doing nothing?" He asked curiously.

"Got sent to the infirmary." Both replied.

"Knocked out cold, no way I could have been awake with that concussion." Zack said proudly. Jay was alarmed.

"He should be okay now, he was just the lookout." Cloud assured Jay who nodded; it was in Clouds nature to look after those in his herd and he knew that Cloud would have called it off if Zack hadn't been able to do what was needed.

"Cloud is a Cadet who had several broken ribs and a fractured wrist so no one even thought that he was involved." Zack said. Jay smirked before becoming concerned.

"You okay?" Jay asked. Cloud smiled wryly.

"They healed me and I was supposed to stay and rest after the chaos started." Cloud told Jay. "I switched myself with the dummy we had put in place earlier. Luckily the breaks weren't considered bad enough for me to have to sit out the SOLDIER test."

"Becoming a SOLDIER is part of your plan?" Jay asked Cloud tilting his head.

"It has been my dream for a long time," Cloud replied. "It will make my plan easier, but mostly it is because it is my dream." The blond paused, a hint of the wildness that was in all _Chiati_ flashed in his eyes, then continued. "I think that... I _need_ to be here."

"Did you feel called here?" Jay asked intently after a moment of silence. A 'call' was when a _Chiati_ follows a pull of sorts to a place or people. It didn't happen all the time, but when it did you followed it.

Cloud paused then nodded. Zack looked confused and Jay relayed the basic concept to him. Cloud frowned as he thought over the rewards of his investigation. He quickly outlined several of the things that he had learned.

1) Far to many people disappeared into the labs to never be seen again.  
2) Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal had been experimented on using a Class 5 predator's DNA. (Cloud had needed awhile to digest that lovely tidbit.)  
3) Hojo had a list of people he was interested in experimenting on.  
4) Cloud's horse had done more property damage than Sephiroth. (Zack was laughing very hard and Jay simply seemed to wonder how it could be any other way. Cloud was very embarised since a lot of damage done by Sephiroth had been done in a _very expensive lab and in Watiri_.)  
5) ShinRa was extremely corrupt. (More than the two _Chiati_ had origionaly thought; Zack had no idea about half of the stuff going on.)  
6) The _Chiati_ scared Hojo more than anything else. (Cloud wished that he could take advantage of this without giving away his secret.)

"So what do we do now?" Jay asked.

"Become SOLDIERS and change things from the inside out," Cloud replied as if it was a very simple task.

"You are so manipulating behind the scenes." Jay said.

"Oh yeah, I like my privacy thank you very much." Cloud said. Zack shook his head fondly. Things were definitely changing around here.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud patiently waited his turn. With a slight smile he remembered the reaction of his father when Cloud told him that he was going to be a SOLDIER. Vincent had crushed the phone. Cloud and Jay had debated whether or not it was intentional or accidental.

Cloud Strife," a nurse called. Cloud stood up, shared a predatory look with Jay, then walked into the lab room he would get his first Mako short. A greasy man with stringy black and grey hair and odd glasses walked in. Cloud refrained from stiffening. This one was a loner, a _Chiati_ loner. When he turned around Cloud wondered if he knew that there were other _Chiati_ here. That he was standing in front of one. On second thought, how could he not?

Looking into those dark not slitted eyes Cloud could feel the fury of a trapped soul in that body. Cloud had to make an effort not to let his eyes return to the slits they usually were. Hojo, that was his name, picked up a needle and didn't seem interested at all in Cloud. Cloud blinked when the needle was inserted and the glowing green mako was injected into his veins.

After the shot Cloud and Jay were supported by Zack to his apartment in a daze. It took two hours for the Mako to be absorbed enough for them to function so the two took the opportunity to take a nap. When Cloud woke he groaned. He felt like he had been thrown from a wild stallion. Repeatedly.

"Feeling okay?" Zack asked.

"Not to bad, but my senses are a really strong." Cloud quietly.

"You are going to want to rest for awhile," Zack advised him. Cloud closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

He dreamed of Vincent that night, his horse cantered through tangled trees warily before standing before three older, wiser stallions. Silver, black, and red. The black one looked like he was the friendliest. Hearing the scream of a trapped stallion he turned to find a sickly white stallion with a black mane struggling against black chains that bound it. Its muzzle was grey with age and blood stained the ground as it thrashed. Foam dripped from his mouth and black eyes rolled into the back of his head in rage and terror.  
Why weren't they helping? Cloud tried felt himself reach out when it felt like liquid fire was running through his veins. Looking down he saw a gold colt, an older one not yet full grown, laying on the ground breathing heavily. Glowing green lines outlined veins in the gold colt who nickered weakly for comfort. A colt with dark blue hair weakly walked over. This colt had green lines as well. It laid down next to the gold colt. A young black stallion with dark green lines, the older stallions had the dark green lines as well now that he looked closer, nickered worriedly and walked over to nudge the colts with his nose. The colts didn't move much and the young stallion stood close as if standing guard.  
Cloud stared at the horses confused. Something was very wrong, it was as if they _couldn't_ see what was right in front of them or didn't care. The silver stallion seemed to hate the chained stallion for no reason that Cloud could see and the chained stallion seemed to hate the chains with an unnatural fury. Looking at Vincent he found the midnight stallion staring at him. Eyes pleaded with him to understand and _fix this wrongness_. Cloud wanted to tell the proud stallion that he didn't understand. That things shouldn't be like this. This was beyond his knowledge. He could feel it deep in his bones, these horses were meant to be a herd. The gold colt might wander later, but they were all a _herd_. Didn't they understand that?

Waking up Cloud stared at the ceiling. That was a strange dream. Sitting up he felt a little sore, but not horrible. Jay was still sleeping. Looking down at his arms he was startled to see glowing green flowing through his veins. He blinked and it was gone. A little shaken Cloud looked around. Zack's apartment was surprisingly clean. It was mostly blue and a nice cream color. Cloud found himself wondering who decorated his apartment.

Zack walked in and looked very happy to see Cloud awake and alert.

"Feeling okay?" Zack asked, Cloud had a feeling of deja vu before remembering that Zack had asked him the same question earlier.

"Yeah, I thought that it would be a lot worse than it has been." Cloud confessed.

"Is this a _Chiati_ thing?" Zack asked him.

"I don't know, might be since we are exposed to so much raw Mako." Cloud said thoughtfully. Zack nodded in understanding.

* * *

Cloud lounged in Zack's apartment thinking about the odd year he had had tilting his head back. Every single night he had the same dream he had the night he had gotten his first Mako shot. He smiled lightly when he thought of the changes he was setting up. Right now he really wanted to call his father and hear his voice. If only for a moment. He knew that it wouldn't be easy when he joined to become a SOLDIER with _Chiati_ values. He just didn't know that his values, or honor as Angeal would likely say, would compel him to assist Reeve in overthrowing the President.

Cloud closed his eyes and let them become slitted. After contacting Reeve to tell him about his heritage, the man didn't know who he was only that he was against what ShinRa was doing, the two had somehow agreed to overthrow the President and clean up ShinRa. If things were going to change quickly the President needed to be disposed of. The current President was a very nasty piece of work and when Cloud had investigated further in order to convince Reeve to not kill his father he had only cemented one fact deep in his mind.

He would never step down willingly and this corrupt man would attempt to influence Reeve or Lazard, his half brother, to follow in his footsteps. Both brothers knew that they had a _Chiati_ friend in the background to rely on. Reeve had brought Tsung into the conspiracy and things had only grown from there. Tsung and most of the others were far to public to do anything so it fell back on Cloud to do the dirty work.

Zack wouldn't like it, but Cloud couldn't let things continue like this. Being a SOLDIER opened so many doors and gave him access to so much new information it had taken time for him to come to terms with it. Cloud sighed and his mind wandered back to the part he was to play in this whole mess. He had a list of things he needed to do and people to get rid of.

1) Remove Hojo from the picture.  
2) Kill Ved, the current head of the Turks.  
3) Remove Scarlet from the picture. (To close to Hojo.)  
4) Go through science division. (Memories of what happened to Sephiroth flashed through his mind.)  
5) Kill the President.

Cloud had taken to wandering through the hallways at night dressed a great deal like a Watari ninja in all black without a defining feature showing. He was armed and now knew the buildings better than anyone else. Standing Cloud pulled on his mask and left the room. Zack was out for the week on a mission with Jay leaving Cloud alone. It was on a night like this that he had found Sephiroth in the science division. His eyes flashed with a fury unlike any you would see on his face normally.

Sephiroth had been unconscious and bleeding from his _eyes and mouth_. He had been only dressed in a pair of ill fitting boxers and half draped over a table. Closer Cloud had seen the man shivering and his enhanced hearing in addition to his sharp senses as a _Chiati_ caught the sound of pained whimpers. Cloud had taken Sephiroth to his room and cleaned him up, the blood from his mouth and eyes due to injuries inside his mouth and at the edges of his eyes, then dressed him in silk pajamas. After tucking the taller man into bed Cloud had searched and found his clothes and blade. He placed them neatly on the floor and wrote a note with his PHS number. 'If you need help I am only a text or call away.' He had written. Sephiroth had never said anything, but he looked a little confused the next day.

Luckily for Cloud his voice and stance changed when he stopped suppressing his eyes so no one knew that Cloud was the _Chiati_ they were dealing with. All they knew was that he wasn't someone to be taken lightly. Most people didn't take his people lightly due to the aggressiveness they showed to threats to their people, but at the moment he felt as it he had become part of something that would make into a legend. From now on it would be fall or fly. No second chances.

Cloud paused as his PHS vibrated lightly against his leg. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" The musical deeper sound of his voice asked.

"Could you pick me up from the labs?" Sephiroth asked a little hesitantly.

"Now?"

"Yes," Sephiroth said his voice slurring. Cloud sighed sadly then walked down to the labs. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night. He hated being right.

* * *

Cloud checked the clock and then dropped soundlessly from the ceiling he had been crawling along. In the dark he was only a shadow soundlessly making his way through dark hallways. He had changed from the normal black to dark purple, blue, and green ninja clothes. Armed he knew that he would only get one chance to do this right. Once Hojo disappeared Ved would be on guard.

These two needed to be disposed of at the same time. If not things would only become harder. Kidnapping Hojo was so easy it surprised Cloud. Hiding the man was also easy. He only needed for him to be hidden for a few hours at most. Luckily the man fit in the air ducts. Cloud smirked. With the extremely efficient gag and tight bonds Hojo would not be able to move or yell for help. Moving would be painful.

Cloud replaced the covering and put the couch back in front of the opening. Even if he didn't retrieve Hojo this night the man would be out for at least 24 hours due to a slight miscalculation with the sleeping drug.

Slipping into the section of ShinRa the Turks occupied through the air ducts Cloud mentally thanked the idiots who didn't think that someone could get in through these. It was a tight squeeze, but he was very flexible.

Cloud opened the air duct mentally thanking his father for teaching him how to move around anywhere without getting caught. Looking around Ved's room he approved of the traps laid around the door and window. To bad there weren't any dealing with the air ducts. Cloud dropped down onto Ved's headboard without disturbing anything. Cloud took out a vial from his pocket and crouched down. Three drops in the mans mouth. Ved would die in approximately seven hours of a heart attack or stroke. Give or take an hour. Cloud climbed back into the air duct and closed the opening behind him.

It was easy to kill him. He didn't like doing it with poison (undetectable), but he knew that Ved was the head of the Turks for a reason. This would also give Tsung more leeway. If Ved was 'killed' in such an obvious manner things would become _very_ difficult so close to Hojo's death.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsung was impressed. When the _Chiati_ , he needed to come up with a way to identify the individual since there were multiple _Chiati_ here according to files, had contacted him to tell him that he had disposed of Ved and Hojo that morning he had wondered if the man was lying. Hojo's disappearance was real, but Ved was still up and moving and a liability. At exactly nine O'clock in the morning he had dropped dead of what seemed to be a stroke.

* * *

"Cloud, Cloud!" Zack called waving crazily. Cloud stared at Zack who ran towards him and braced for impact.

"Zack!" Angeal called stopping Zack from colliding into Cloud. The large man looked unusually grim.

"What's up 'Geal?" Zack asked worried. His mentor was never this grim.

"Hojo's missing and Ved is dead." He told them. "Every able SOLDIER is needed to look for Hojo. The Turks are investigating Ved's death and won't be much of a help."

"Understood 'Geal," Zack said.

"Except for you and Jay," Angeal told Cloud. Cloud's breathe caught in his throat and instincts honed with years of being with three troublemaking children screamed at him that being singled out was _not_ going to have good benefits. "You two are supposed to head to the Infirmary and get your Mako shots." Zack winced in sympathy.

"Have fun Spiky," he called running off. Cloud stared after Zack, his mouth hanging open.

"That was one time!" He yelled after Zack blushing. He didn't answer Angeal's questioning gaze as Jay laughed from the other room. "You two won't ever let me forget that will you," Cloud grumbled when Jay was standing beside him.

"Nope."

Cloud growled at the ground.

Angeal didn't ask, he was fairly certain that he didn't want to know the answer. Much like Zack's antics this was probably best left alone. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him or make him question his sanity.

All of the Third Class SOLDIERS that were given Mako shots were kept in the infirmary in order to keep them from getting in the way while they were out of commission. Cloud and Jay dozed lightly while the others puked and groaned.

"Those two must be really deep sleepers or didn't get enough sleep last night," a nurse commented. Neither _Chiati_ bothered to correct her when they woke up instantly the moment she opened her mouth. It would put all the effort they had put into relaxing and not throwing up to waste. Cloud heard one nurse complain that whoever had kidnapped Hojo should have done it on another day so that the entire Third Class of Soldier would not be out of commission. The blond smirked internally. He just hadn't wanted that hanging over his head today. Made the shot so much more bearable if he didn't have to plot. Though he really did wonder what he was doing last week. He couldn't remember half of it.

* * *

Cloud stared with wide eyes at Angeal.

"What?" He repeated again blinking his second eyelid rapidly. Most _Chiati_ have them and being half _Chiati_ himself he happened to hit the jackpot in that particular gene. It was clear so the other didn't notice it or said nothing. It wasn't exactly something that you brought up in any normal non- _Chiati_ conversation. Ever.

"Did Hojo experiment on you?" The big man asked gently. Cloud's expression was wary and more than a little frightened, like how he thought that a normal Cadet's expression would look, and he reminded Angeal like a Chocobo in the headlights.

"No..." Cloud didn't think so. Last time he checked no scientist had inserted strange foreign substances into his body. Why was Angeal asking him?

"My Spikey's been experimented on?!" Zack shrieked then clung to Cloud who didn't know what to do. It was like dealing with a clingy overprotective mare some days. Where did Zack even come from? Cloud was certain that he and Angeal were alone.

"All those involved in the SOLDIER aspect of ShinRa have to answer these questions." Sephiroth said walking in with a file he gave to Angeal with the necessary paperwork. "Hojo's actions are being investigated." Cloud nodded, that made sense. Hojo had not been seen for three days so naturally what he may have been working on would have spilled out. Zack continued to cling to Cloud, how he managed to do that around a chair he wasn't certain, and check him over.

"So I'm just answering questions?" Cloud asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Sephiroth said. "If you haven't died yet due to his experimentation you are fine." At that Zack freaked out. More. Cloud really wished he had a tranquilizer gun on him or something. "Do you have any times in you memory since you have been a SOLDIER or a Cadet where you cannot remember what happened?" Cloud blanched. How?! He had been so careful!

"Last week," He said, his voice sounded strained. Angeal nodded.

"I'm going to have to ask you some more questions them. Have you grown any extra appendages?" Angeal asked Cloud.

"No," Cloud replied.

"Do you have scales or fur growing?" Angeal asked. Cloud looked distinctly startled. None of the files said anything about _that_.

"I haven't seen any," Cloud said.

"Webbing in-between feet or hands?" Cloud looked down at his hands, it was possible but unlikely, and saw none.

"No."

"Odd cravings?"

"... No."

"Changes in height of hair color?"

"I don't think so."

"Difference in eye color?"

"I don't think so..." Cloud hadn't really looked in a mirror. _Chiati_ didn't really care what they looked like and he was grasping at straws.

"Do you even look in a mirror in the mornings?" Zack asked Cloud.

"No, I don't really care what I look like." Cloud replied honestly. It worried him that he didn't know.

"Zack can help you check." Angeal said kindly. "If he notices anything off then he can tell us."

Cloud was sent into a small portable dressing thing which looked like it was a portable shower. With only fabric to keep anyone from seeing him. He hoped that he could pass off whatever odd _Chiati_ features he had inherited from his father (who was a full blooded _Chiati_ ) off as whatever happed to him from Hojo. _Chiati_ were the descendants of humans, demons, and one weird alien that had came to the plant about two thousand years ago. They had _lots_ of strange features that could be passed on and no one would think to mention it. Who knew what strange features he had? (Cloud had been very careful not to let others see his naked body.)

Cloud stripped to his boxers and stood looking at Zack, all pretenses of being a shy person gone. In its place was a nervous _Chiati_ who didn't want his friend to judge him. He had explained his unique bloodline, but this would be the first time that his friend saw the results of that. Seeing the questioning look in Zack's eyes he nodded and breathed out heavily giving the other permission to tell them everything.

"Second set of clear eyelids, light blue scales on back and neck that are soft to the touch and are hardening at the moment, very little webbing between feet, light blue streaks in his hair, he's taller and leaner, slight point to the ears, slightly slitted eyes, and some signs of agitation to areas which may be more scales growing." Zack said touching the scales lightly. Cloud seemed surprised and tried to see his back, but he wasn't that flexible. There was silence outside and Cloud felt a pang of fear. _Chiati_ accepted these features as normal, but they may not.

"That is a lot." Angeal finally said. "Do the areas of agitation cause you any pain Cloud?" Zack poked one to find scales poke out.

"That was not an invitation to poke." Cloud said flatly. "It's more of a tingling sensation." He said flexing his muscles.

"More scales on the arms and legs." Zack said circling Cloud. "And a few really little ones on there on your face." Cloud touched his cheek in surprise. They were smooth and cool.

"No more agitation," Zack chirped. Cloud rolled his eyes. "No more change either."

"How did no one notice?" Genesis asked. Cloud blushed making the scales gain a slight red hue.

"Cloud is a very private person," Zack replied handing Cloud his Third Class uniform. "The Cadet and Third class uniforms don't show much skin either."

* * *

Cloud tapped a pencil on Scarlet's desk. Angry blue slitted eyes locked with hers. In a blur of motion he was in front of her. With a flick of his wrist two blades sprung from their sheathes into his hands. She didn't have time to scream. Her dead body fell to the floor with a muffled thump. Long red hair supported her severed head. His gloved hand opened and it too thudded to the ground. He left quickly through the door and locked it behind him.

* * *

Cloud stared at the propaganda on the front page in shock. The President had told the public that the mutations caused by _Hojo_ were the effect of a serum that would make them stronger. He wondered if it was too soon to kill him off. By the way the others were reacting around him he might not get the chance. Cloud put down the paper and put his head in his hands. He and the others were being put in a 'special' unit that would test their limits. And he had a new uniform that would show the scales.

He had put so much time and effort into appearing to be 'normal' and now the President was practically showing him off like a show pony! He was not something to be used as a poster boy. The scales on his face gained a blood red tint signifying his rage.

A small sad smile light his face as the red drained away to be replaced with their normal light blue color. He had achieved his dream, but at what price? Letting his emotions out for a moment Cloud faced his shock, sorrow, anger, and despair. The shock bled away along and he used his emotions to bring back the determination both Vincent's had taught him.

Sitting up with a deep breath Cloud was ready to face the world again. Scales or no scales he still had a lot to do and moping around wouldn't help him at all.

He accepted his new uniform with a stoic face. Zack looked worried, but didn't say anything from his place across the room. Cloud noticed that there were only a few in his unit. Each one looked like their dreams had been shattered. To Cloud's surprise Jay wasn't there. He silently asked Zack to find his friend. Jay was a full blooded _Chiati_ so he should be here.


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud went and changed into his new uniform with all of the others. Black pants and a dark blue shirt that made Cloud uncomfortable. Cut low in the back it exposed half of his back with short sleeves exposing the scales on the top and sides of his arms. His forearms were bare along with the bottom of his feet and most of his chest. His sides were covered along were covered by the small light blue scales along with most of his legs and the top of his feet and hands. The sales were practically white at the top growing darker at the bottom. Previously dull nails were pointed and sharp. Whoever had designed the uniform had made it to show off the new scales. Turns out that someone had injected several of the Thirds right after Hojo went missing with one of his new mixtures of questionable origin. His hair was longer and he was taller. His short stature was something he had mixed feelings about loosing. It had been a part of him for so long that being taller felt... like he was loosing a part of himself. The scales were no longer soft, but they were still smooth. Three invisible unless in use gills on each side of his abdomen gave him the ability to breathe in twice as much air as a normal person. The shirt was loose and made of a fine silk to accommodate them. A fine leather belt wrapped around his waist reminding Cloud of the General's outfit. Far to much leather and mostly there for style instead of actually providing any protection. Hopefully he could have some armor or something with less skin showing. It was rather unnerving for the _Chiati_ who normally stayed in cooler climates. Cloud looked in the mirror they had feeling his heart stutter. Nerves?

He looked like an entirely different person. What little baby fat he had was gone leaving sharp features and lean muscle. His hair fell to his shoulders and was extremely soft and untangled regardless of the fact that he hadn't bushed it and didn't use conditioner. It still stuck up around his head, but not as badly as before. The light blue scales all over his body glinted in the light reminding Cloud of a dragon's scales. The scales made him stand out. It was an odd feeling. _Chiati_ didn't try to stand out, they just did when they walked into a room of non- _Chiati_. His stance spoke of power and confidence along with the strength to back up anything he said. It was strange not hiding anything in his stance to keep his secrets hidden. His eyes were only partially slitted, but that was okay. He didn't mind losing his fully slitted look. Of course, his voice was now deeper had sounded like a _Chiati_. It was unlikely that someone would notice that _he_ was the one responsible for the deaths, but he knew that Tseng would connect the dots. Tseng and Reeve were the only two that might recognize his voice. They were the only ones that he called in ShinRa.

Stepping out of the changing room Cloud could feel eyes on him. Zack signed with his hands that Jay was not in Midgar and was on a mission with a few other Thirds and a Second quickly then bounced over to Cloud.

"My little Cloudy is growing up," he said looking close to tears. "You're going to have to beat the girls off with sticks."

"I doubt it," Cloud said skeptically. He never had to before, but that might be due to a certain overprotective father scaring practically everyone around him when he was around. Cissni, a Turk he had seen a few times but never talked to before, walked in with Reno and another female Turk named Elane as Cloud doubted Zack.

"Your drooling," Reno quipped. Cissni gave him an elbow to the gut.

"Am not," Cissni snapped at him blushing lightly.

"Who's the eye candy standing by Fair?" Elane asked Reno. Neither Turk seemed to care that they were within hearing range of the SOLDIERS. Or they didn't know how good a SOLDIERS hearing is.

"Why should I tell you after that?" Reno asked rubbing where she had hit him. Elane gave him a look.

"That's Cloud Strife. Special Third Class SOLDIER." Rude said. He had followed Reno in order to make sure he didn't do something life threateningly stupid.

"That's little shy Cloud Strife?!" Reno exclaimed. The SOLDIERS all turned to stare at Reno. "That has got to be some potent stuff!"

Glares and a few snarls had no effect on Reno. The elbow to his ribs from both women did.

"Would you two stop doing that!" Reno said after he caught his breath.

"Will you stop making a scene?" Cissni hissed.

Zack turned to Cloud, "Told you."

"Shut up." Cloud said blushing. His scales no longer blushed with him except in situations of extreme emotion. He thanked the planet for that. It had been embarrassing having his scales act like a mood ring. Zack laughed.

* * *

Cloud stretched his sore muscles as he walked to his new apartment. All of the Special Unit had their own apartments after some idiot decided that it would be a good idea to let the fans in. Cloud didn't think that the 'Special' unit would be so popular or that he would have to defend himself from their advances. Cloud never thought that he was particularly attractive, but if the fan's reactions to someone tearing off his shirt was any indicator he was very attractive.

Cloud knew that inside would be a nice white apartment with no furniture unless the previous person left anything for him. Three rooms besides the kitchen and a living room. They had been given money to decorate themselves as some sort of bribe. Cloud paused by the door. His senses told him that someone was inside. Palming a knife he opened the door and found Tseng sitting in a very furnished apartment. The walls were blue and the carpet was a light grey. A short white table with an elegant stained glass top sat in the middle of the room. The table and two dark blue couches were to his right. If Cloud walked straight he would find the three bedrooms and a bathroom. If he turned right he would walk into the kitchen and dining room. He had walked into the living room. A flatscreen was on the wall behind Cloud. Underneath it was a very nice looking entertainment center already equipped with the latest tech. A picture of a familiar mountain range in Watari was on the wall to Cloud's right. It was simple, but very suited to Cloud's taste.

Tseng watched Cloud and sipped a cup of green tea. Another cup and a steaming tea kettle were sitting on the table. Cloud sat down next to Tseng and poured himself a cup of Green Tea.

"Rough day?" Tseng asked after a few minutes of companionable silence.

"Can I just point and say, 'Look it's Sephiroth in swimming trunks!' and run away whenever I get ambushed by fans?" Cloud asked. Tseng chuckled.

"As much as I would enjoy seeing that, I doubt that would work." Tseng said. "You are far more approachable. Regardless of your origins."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out," Cloud said taking a sip.

"If it wasn't for the experiment it would have taken a lot longer," Tseng said. "You are very good."

"So what are we?" Cloud asked suddenly after a few moments of silence. "I am assuming that you scanned the place for all bugs, video cameras, and all other monitoring equipment."

"You know me better than I know you," Tseng said. "I believe that we are called 'coconspirators.'"

"Just that?" Cloud said mildly. "I suppose that I would call it one sided friendship. I know you because I listened to you whenever you wanted someone to talk to, but you know practically nothing about me."

"I where you were born and who your parents are, I know what you have shown everyone, but I do not know you as a person." Tseng agreed.

"Will you let a Turk and a Special SOLDIER be friends?" Cloud asked Tseng.

Tseng was quiet for a long time. "I do not think that I would do this if I did not believe that we could become so." Tseng said looking at the room.

"Perhaps," Cloud said. "I like it."

"I am glad."

* * *

Cloud tossed in his sleep. His face furrowed in a frown. Sapphire blue silk sheets clung to his sweating body in the ocean blue room.

He was in a group of predators, they all had drunk from the odd glowing purple pond and now it was gone. Many of them had drunk, but now there were few. Cloud walked around looking as a few of his companions called for those lost. Where were they? Didn't they know that even predators as powerful as they were would fall if separated?  
Cries of alarm flowed through the group and Cloud looked up in alarm. A large net was closing in.  
Trapped! They were trapped! Dragged into a lab Cloud fought to tear the netting away from him with sparkling sharp claws. Once free Cloud leaped out to find Genesis and Angeal struggling to draw breath. What was this? Walking forward Cloud edged closer. They looked old, but there were no wrinkles. They didn't feel old, just sick. Then Cloud noticed the wings. One white and one black. He nudged one and found it was cold and attached to them. One to each. Cloud blinked and found that the grey extended to their clothes. He sniffed at them and reared back at the feeling and smell of decay.  
Rearing back on his hind legs he shrieked, what manor of illness is this?! Words from someone not himself echoed inside his skull.  
"My son, this is no illness. It is what happens when my cells are corrupted. Humans have corrupted by cells. Avenge me my son. Destroy the world that harms you!" She cried.  
Cloud shook his head and shrieked in defiance.  
"My world! My people! I know you not!" He shrieked. High cold laughter echoed around.  
"You will see. The answers lay with me. Your friends will die. I alone can you trust." She promised him.  
"I am _Chiati_!"

Cloud woke with a gasp and sat up. He shivered. The cooling sweat on his body chilling him quickly. Stepping down he took a quick shower and got dressed in a non-fan mutilated outfit. He would not be able to sleep any more tonight. Cloud looked at the clock and sighed silently. 2:30 a.m. Groaning he decided that now would be a very good time to finally deal with Hojo. Especially since he couldn't keep the man captive for much longer. Slipping out Cloud walked around ShinRa. Sephiroth and a few others knew of his insomnia now so it wouldn't be particularly strange to see him up and wandering. After checking himself for electronic devices Cloud turned towards the science department.

Cloud walked down into the secret lab Hojo had used. It really was ironic that this was where Hojo was being held, but no one would find him. Cloud walked into the secret section of the secret lab that Hojo was in. The man looked far better asleep. Cloud flicked a switch and the sleep cast on Hojo was cancelled. Stirring Hojo looked up and Cloud tilted his head. The expressionless look on his face made him look like the famed water demon Queati. Cloud picked up the scientist by the back of his lab coat and tossed him into a strange circle.

The blond had drawn with mako the demonic circle of purification. He planned on using it on Hojo. As soon as he activated it the impurities in Hojo would be purified like the name implied by drawing on the power of the Demon Emperor Kai. Kneeling he began to speak in the ancient language of the Demon Emperor. The chant would carry his plea to the ancient spirit.

" _ **Ne so li ven tru sa mie cruoo**_ ," Cloud chanted and felt the ancient gaze of Kai. In a movement the circle began to burn black. Hojo screamed. Feeling the Demon Emperor hovering outside the barriers of his mind Cloud did something that Vincent would have had a fit about, he lowered them.


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud returned to his room in a daze and fell onto the couch. His head was throbbing with every beat of his heart. Instantly asleep he didn't see Tseng walk in or feel Sephiroth drape a blanket over his still form. The knowledge that the Demon Emperor had given him settled into his mind. When Cloud woke up it was to Zack asking Sephiroth if he knew that an insomniac could sleep for so long. Yawning Cloud rolled over and blinked sleepily.

"Did you take some kind of super sleep medication?" Zack asked and Cloud gave him a look.

"No, I just took care of some unfinished business and found out a lot that I didn't know." Cloud said feeling stiff.

"Want to inform us why you slept _all day_?" Genesis said sarcastically.

" _All day?!"_ Cloud exclaimed sitting up quickly.

"Yep, all day." Zack said. "SO what did you do?"

"I invoked the Demon Emperor," Cloud said rubbing his forehead. The headache was still there, but not as bad as when it had been earlier.

"Why?!" Jay gaped astonished at the gall Cloud had displayed.

"Demon Emperor?!"

"Yep, so shut up." Cloud grumbled.

"You idiot," Jay said leaning back in a state of shock. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine as soon as I get rid of this headache." Cloud said yawning. "Interestingly enough Kai doesn't like being seen as any kind of god. He said that he was simply a mortal changed things around while he was still alive. Calling on him for help he doesn't mind, you don't pray to him."

"Kai?!" Jay squeaked.

"He dislikes titles and isn't really dead yet." Cloud continued. "Really nice guy."

"Vincent is going to grind my bones to dust and then your horse is going to skin me alive." Jay said pulling at his hair with his hands.

"I doubt it, Chaos won't let them." Cloud said flapping a hand at Jay.

"No, he'll go nuts and then I'll be a smear on the ground." Jay mourned.

"Vincent?" Tseng latched onto the name.

"Cloud's adopted dad," Jay supplied. "He asked me to keep Cloud out of extreme trouble."

"I'm guessing that invoking the demon emperor is classified as extreme trouble." Sephiroth seemed amused.

"Just don't tell Aunt Sora." Cloud mumbled.

"She's your AUNT!" Jay shrieked falling off the couch. "Why don't we just add Haru, Queati, Kiren, and Soati to the list and kill me now!"

"Who?" Genesis asked.

"The court of the Demon Emperor. Queati the warrior, Kiren the healer, Soati the just, and Haru the protector." Cloud explained looking more awake. "Don't you know the legend?"

"Cloud sweetie, that's a _Chiati_ legend." Jay said getting up. "Of COURSE they don't know!"

"You should calm down, this cannot be good for your blood pressure." Cloud advised.

"Your AUNT is not good for ANYONES blood pressure." Jay pointed out. "She's practically a modern day Haru. Extremely overprotective and someone who could obliterate you with a flick of her wrist. How can I _not_ panic when you say _not to tell her_!"

Cloud smiled weakly. The others in the room had gotten used to Jay panicking over something Cloud did. It just wasn't a normal day if Jay hadn't freaked out about SOMETHING. And the chew out talks they got into were rather informative.

"Please tell me that you got something good out of this," Jay begged.

"Yes, Hojo no longer exists." Cloud said happily. "Turns out he was a spirit possessing Spiral."

"How does this possession work?" Angeal asked. If they didn't know something they had to ask.

"Spirit is out of body. Idiot summons spirit and using a unification circle places foreign spirit in unwilling body. Host body's spirit is locked in the back and summoned spirit has most control normally. Sometimes the summoned spirit doesn't, but it usually is the non-host spirit that is not in control. Spirits are in body until death or extremely powerful person, such as the Demon Emperor in this case, expels it through their chosen means." Jay said calming down. "How is Spiral?"

"He's a little disoriented and vengeful. But mostly fine physically. Mentally he is going to have issues with needles and lab coats at least." Cloud replied.

"Mostly fine is rather good considering who Hojo was." Jay commented sitting down.

"What did you do with Spiral?" Sephiroth asked.

"He's healing in the country. Didn't look so creepy without glasses and after a long shower." Cloud said. "And there is something that you should really know Seph..." Cloud hesitated.

"That's a bad sign," Genesis commented.

"More like extremely unexpected." Cloud said rubbing the back of his neck. "He's your older brother. You're a _Chiati_ Sephiroth. Half at least."

"Makes sense." Jay said. "Why didn't he stick around to check out how Sephiroth was?"

"He remembers." Cloud said. "Everything."

Jay winced, "You sure?"

"With that kind of expression on his face if he didn't remember he knew _exactly_ who was going to possess him." Cloud replied.

"Why would that make such a big difference?" Genesis asked.

" _Chiati_ don't hurt family. Your herd is everything to you. To hurt someone that close to you is like ripping out your own heart." Cloud said. "At the moment he can't bear to look at the work his own hands did."

"You speak as if from experience," Sephiroth commented.

"I hurt Jay once in a spar, I wasn't sure if he would survive or be able to move at all should he live." Cloud looked at his hands. "At that moment I would rather have died than see him. To see my handiwork."

* * *

~three weeks later~

Reeve called the _Chiati_ , who he now knew was Cloud, to let him know that the science department had been obliterated. The PHS rung a few times before Cloud picked up.

"Reeve? Why are you calling me at 6 a.m. in the morning?" Cloud asked curiously. It didn't sound like he had just woken up.

"I know that you are out of Midgar, but by any chance did you take out the entire science department while I wasn't looking?" Reeve asked. The entrance to Hojo's lab was burned and blacked. It looked like it had been struck by lightning repeatedly. The floor was crimson with the blood of scientists that had been killed and water from somewhere. Millions of dollars of valuable equipment was lying in shambles all around. Nothing was alive.

"No, did someone get to it first?" Cloud asked.

"Yep, and whoever it was knew exactly what they were doing. There is no way that anything here can be salvaged. Years of research and experimentation lost. They were more thorough than anyone outside of ShinRa could be." Reeve said walking away from it. "I'll give you more details after I go panicking to tell everyone about the tragic news."

"They are your people, shouldn't you at least be sad?" Cloud asked.

"Hojo's people. Not mine." Reeve replied. "I don't like bloodshed, but there isn't anything that I can do now."

"What a nice mindset."

"You taught it to me. No use crying over something you couldn't prevent." Reeve replied. "Grieve for a moment and shrug it off. If you get weighed down by guilt then you'll be next."

"How cold, but it's true in times of war."

"Is that what this is?" Reeve asked.

"I hope not. But it does feel like a battlefield at times. Kill or be killed. Be safe Reeve."

"Come back Cloud."

After Reeve hung up Cloud stared at the PHS. This really was like war. A bloody war that apparently someone else was escalating. Stepping into the shower Cloud had to wonder if Spiral had been the one to destroy what Hojo had created.

* * *

Walking towards the Director's office to debrief Cloud say an execution notice for an hour previously. Taking it down from the wall Cloud felt himself go numb.

 **Third Class SOLDIER Jay Thistle has been convicted of selling secrets to enemies of ShinRa. He shall be executed for his crimes at-**

Cloud ran to the execution platform to find drying blood on the platform and a lock of his friend's hair being swept away by someone.

"Just missed it," He said chewing on a piece of gum. "Guy took out the President's entire guard before they put him down."

"Put him down," Cloud's voice sounded foreign to himself.

"Yeah, like the thing he was. Did you know he should have been in the Special Unit? Just like a bunch of others he went crazy at the end."


	7. Chapter 7

Angeal knocked on Cloud's door hesitantly. He hadn't come out for three days. Didn't answer any calls or the door. The light wasn't on and no sound had been heard. They were worried. Sephiroth had needed to hold Cloud back from killing the President and the person who told him about Jay's death. They had taken him back to his apartment to try and calm him down, but he had fought them ever step of the way.

When he was finally exhausted Angeal had helped the limp _Chiati_ to his bed. On it there was a letter written from Jay. The look on Cloud's face when he found a letter from Jay on his bed was seared into his mind. Hope had sparked in those glowing slitted eyes. His reaction to the letter had brought out emotions Angeal had never seen on Cloud's face. Horror and shock were the strongest then denial and guilt. The absolute emptiness in his eyes afterwards worried him. Although he hadn't wanted to he left that night. When he came back in the morning the door was locked. No one had been able to get in ever since them.

"Cloud?" He called. "It's Angeal. We're worried about you. Please open the door."

Cloud lay on the floor inside. His PHS vibrated in front of his face. The light from the screen the only source in the unlit apartment apart from his dull glowing blue eyes. Sighing Cloud rolled over so that his back faced the PHS. He didn't want to hear it. He ignored the sound of someone standing at the door and closed his eyes. What the letter had contained bounced around in his head. How had he not noticed? How could he call himself a good friend and know that being here, somewhere Jay never once wanted to go, would cause the death of his closest friend.

A click of the door unlocking made Cloud twitch. Soft footsteps, almost soundless, fell on the carpeted floor. It sounded unfamiliar, yet like he should know who it was. Cloud couldn't bring himself to care. Not even when a lamp was turned on. Whoever came in must have brought one in. He didn't have any. The crinkling of paper signaled to the unresponsive blond that someone was looking at the letter. Shame filled him and then he actually looked up with open eyes when he heard, "You weren't responsible for his death."

Spiral sat down on his couch. Long black and silver hair flowed down his back, no longer held back in a neat ponytail, around a sharp face. Lean muscle rippled when he moved making Spiral look a lot like a cat in Cloud's mind. The glasses that Hojo had worn were gone and nothing now hid the sharp dark brown slitted eyes that regarded him. Light lines on his face and hands along with the silver in his hair were the only things that told of his age. If he hadn't seen it he would never have believed that Hojo and Spiral inhabited the same body. Hojo twisted it and cared nothing for it. Spiral had undone that and thrived. He looked every inch the _Chiati_ that he was. It was hard to think that the proud and fierce spirit had not ruled the body for the past twenty or twenty-five years.

"Both of you knew that coming here might be the cause of your deaths." Spiral continued. " _Chiati_ often times say goodbye knowing that they may never see each other again. Such is our lifestyle." Cloud listened through half lidded eyes. "So what made this death different? Why do you blame yourself so much?" Spiral asked curiously. Cloud knew that the older _Chiati_ only wanted to help him work through this, but he shied away from acknowledging it in words. Spiral was patient. He of all people knew what was going on and what had caused it. He could force Cloud to confront it head on, but that would only worsen the horrors of the memories that he would have to face.

"Jay was always so careful." Cloud said about an hour later. "This shouldn't have happened."

"Yet it did."

"I never said or did anything to convict him, but..." Cloud trailed off.

"Only you knew of what he was doing?" Spiral prodded gently.

"No, I knew most. Zack had a clue, but I never told anyone that Jay was involved so deeply. Tseng, Reeve, Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, and Zack should have noticed by our conversations, but they wouldn't tell." Cloud said slowly.

"Not Sephiroth?" Spiral asked mildly. "He was raised to be loyal only to ShinRa."

Cloud sat up and shook his head empathetically. "No," He said firmly. "Sephiroth is our friend. He would die for us first."

"How are you so certain?" Spiral pressed. "He is not raised _Chiati_. He does not know that herd comes first always. How do you know that he would never betray you?"

Cloud paused. "I can feel it."

"How?" Spiral needed Cloud to realize what he was doing before things spiraled out of control. Things were only going to get worse and Cloud needed to realized what was really going on before the second war started.

Cloud looked a little startled. "I feel it deep in my bones. The very truth of it sings through my veins." Cloud said looking more alert.

"Cloud, are you familiar with the heart of the herd?" Spiral asked. He had not been expecting such a strong answer. Cloud shook his head. "The heart of the herd is what is always there. It leads the herd and guides them through difficult times. It is what brings a herd together. It is the center of the herd."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Cloud asked.

"Because they thought that you knew." Spiral replied blinking once slowly. "What do you remember of your time under _his_ knife?"

Cloud shuttered. "Nothing."

Spiral nodded. "You need to know. You were not the only one there that day, but you will be the only one to remember."

"Did he make it that way?" Cloud asked. Spiral nodded.

"It is essential for you to remember." Spiral said firmly. Cloud looked to the side thoughtfully. Spiral could still see the bone deep grief in the youngling, but also a inner strength that was being sharpened and brought back to the surface. Hojo had tried to destroy that and in not tried to crush the heart of the herd. Spiral had not let the spirit wrangle any information about the heart of the herd from him. A few bits and pieces so abstract that it had caused the spirit to go into a rage unlike anything Spiral had ever seen. The spirit had tried to destroy something it did not understand. It knew that Cloud had something to do with it, just not what or why.

* * *

Spiral walked out of Cloud's room. The youngling was tucked into bed and sleeping peacefully.

"How is he?" The black haired youngling that had gone to him asked.

"Better," Spiral said. "Such things take time."

"How long?" He asked, Zack was his name if he remembered correctly, worriedly.

"Planet knows I do not." Spiral said patiently. The youngling seemed to be practically vibrating with energy. Did he drink those odd energy drinks like some of the scientists? Or was he addicted to caffeine... Spiral sighed and gave the youngling more information. Why an older youngling would use puppy dog eyes he did not know, but they worked. "He was actually sleeping when I left."

Footsteps behind Spiral had his eyes flickering to the side and he stiffened. Turning his eyes locked with green eyes very much like his own. Both men stopped. Spiral wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't this. More like a punch to the face.

Sephiroth hadn't expected to see Spiral, but now that he was... himself he could see the resemblance. He could see in Spiral's body language that he wasn't expecting him. Who would he be expecting, a voice questioned.

"Spiral?" Sephiroth hated how much he sounded like a lost kid then. Spiral fully turned to face him and Sephiroth saw him soften.

"Hello Sephiroth," Spiral said. "It's nice to see you not in pain." Sephiroth stiffened.

"You could see?" Sephiroth asked. He didn't know why he felt so nervous.

"It liked to make me angry sometimes." Spiral replied.

"Only sometimes?" Genesis asked. This floor was fully under their control and had been for two days. No chance of being turned in or spied on. It had been so easy they wondered if the President knew what they were doing.

"One does not provoke a _Chiati_ and not expect them fight with everything that they have." Spiral replied.

"What was the purpose of doing that?" Angeal asked.

"Two powerful minds locked in combat for control of a single body. Any advantage it had it pressed ruthlessly." Spiral said and they saw a glimpse of the cunning wild spirit he possessed.

"Then why didn't you win?" Sephiroth found himself asking.

"I never fully recovered from my capture. Fighting it off so that it couldn't find the information it wanted was difficult. I did win a few times, but they weren't very long." Spiral said grimly. "Over time I weakened more and more. The bindings on my mind were stronger than I had originally thought. Generally the worst I could do was give him a nasty migraine on a good day."

"Did you ever stop fighting?"

"Never."

* * *

When Cloud emerged the next day it was to find himself as the sole surviving member of the Special unit. All the others had either been executed or killed in battle. His instincts screamed that he and his herd were next. Cloud felt someone ram into him and he was picked up. The only reason Zack didn't get a defensive attack was because Cloud had felt him coming subconsciously. Now that he was aware of that he wondered why he hadn't noticed before? Every time someone who was a part of his herd came close he could feel them. If he focused closely on someone specific he could find them.

Cloud navigated through ShinRa to find Angeal. He found Sephiroth and Angeal talking to a scientist he wasn't familiar with. He felt a thread of discord from Sephiroth and worry from Angeal. Both of them actually.

"What happened?" Cloud asked alarmed. Both looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Angeal asked both relieved that he was out and worried about how thin Cloud appeared.

"I came to talk to you, but you haven't answered my question." Cloud pointed out. "Is it Genesis?" He asked worried.

"Who?" Angeal started to ask.

"No one." Cloud said. He didn't want to mention the flicker of worry had provided him with an impression of LOVELESS. He was pretty sure that was weird and he didn't want to stand out more than he had already. "I just guessed."

"He was injured and his shoulder hasn't healed yet." Sephiroth told Cloud. There was a new sharpness and strength in those blue eyes that hadn't been there before.

"He needs a blood transfusion." The scientist said. Cloud didn't like him. _Chiati_ normally don't like anyone in a lab coat, but this was different. It stemmed from something.

"From who?" Cloud found himself asking. Flickers of aggression flicked through him and he felt something shift inside. Sephiroth and Angeal shifted their stances when they felt a presence touch their mind. It was wild and strong, but gentle and kind. It insisted that something was _wrong_ here. That they needed to pay attention to what was going on here.

"Angeal has the right blood type," the scientist said and Cloud tilted his head.

"Just Angeal?" The question was mild, but the two felt a challenge in those words.

"No, but he's the one right here."

"I see." Cloud said mildly. "Why does he need a blood transfusion?"

"The Mako in the wound is keeping it from healing."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "How odd." He commented.

The presence retreated with a pointed feeling at that last comment. Sephiroth reached out to touch it and found that it simply danced out of reach.

' **When you actually want to be a part of the herd seek me out, but for now you want nothing to do with me.** ' It said and an image of a stallion of gold with glowing green veins flashed through his mind. It was stronger than the Watari Devil and far wilder. When Sephiroth reached for a name it laughed at him in amusement. ' **Not yet** ,' it whispered. ' **You are not ready yet**.'


	8. Chapter 8

Sephiroth frowned in frustration. He hadn't been able to find anything about the gold stallion at all in any book or on the internet. It was as if it didn't exist outside of his own memory. Angeal had not hear it speak, but he had seen it along with Genesis. Genesis had said that the stallion had felt like a comforting presence that promised that he would heal. Silent it had stood regardless of what Genesis had screamed at it. All that had done was regard him with those wise eyes. When Sephiroth and Angeal had arrived it had regally left.

After the transfusion it hadn't returned. What was it and why had it come? Why had it left?

"Are you still looking?" Angeal asked Sephiroth. A brief glace confirmed his question. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

There was no way that Sephiroth could tell his friend that. The brief moment he had felt it lingered in his blood and he hesitated to say that he had felt connected and completely accepted in that brief moment. The resonating feeling the stallion had brought out was new. And ever since Sephiroth had talked to Spiral about what had happened with Hojo he knew that new things were not necessarily bad. Nor were feelings. He may not have wanted to talk about it, but Spiral had been gentle and surprisingly knew exactly what to say.

"Do you think Spiral knows?" Sephiroth suddenly asked.

"Go and ask him," Angeal said with a sigh. Clearly there was something his friend did not want to talk about relating to the Gold Stallion.

* * *

Spiral sipped the tea his younger brother had brought him sitting in the youngling's apartment. It was very white and clean. Felt a lot like some kind of a clinic or something.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Spiral asked setting the tea cup down on the table in front of him.

"Two weeks ago there was a gold stallion," Sephiroth said. "It had glowing green veins and spoke to my mind."

"Real or mentally seen only?" Spiral asked.

"Mentally." Sephiroth said.

"So why was the Heart awake and aggressive?" Spiral asked leaning back.

"Heart?" Sephiroth asked.

"The Heart of the Herd." Spiral clarified. "It is one of the best kept secrets of the _Chiati_. You see about two thousand years ago a creature came to this planet. It was unlike anything we had ever seen. It's goal was to destroy this planet and we fought. One of the few times our people have gathered together to fight. Many of us were killed in this battle, but we were victorious. In those days there was a custom that is no longer used. The head of each group of _Chiati_ would eat a part of the fallen enemy if they should prove themselves to be extremely strong. If there was enough more would eat the fallen as well. It honored them and was said to make us stronger. What we didn't know is that this being could control those around it mentally as long as it had a part of itself in its target. Because of some sort of ability it still lived on and could control them."

"So the _Chiati_ became its weapons?" Sephiroth said. He wasn't sure whether or not to be more horrified by the mind control or the _Chiati_ eating the creature.

"For ten long years they destroyed a great deal, but because their hearts were not in it the creature could do very little with them. The few who survived this slaughter fled to a place only the _Chiati_ still go. A place lost to memory in most cultures. There may be traces of it in legends, but very few know the truth." Spiral continued. "The Lost Ruins of the Demon Emperor became their sanctuary."

"The _Chiati_ are not following it anymore so what happened?" Sephiroth asked.

"Deep in the ruins they found a spring. Its waters healed them and they heard the Demon Emperor for it was he who built it. So close to his last resting place he was able to communicate with them and aided them. It is said that he used his power to connect all _Chiati_. That is how we can find each other so easily. He also used his power to protect the minds of the most strong hearted. He warned them that such use of his power on them would have many results. One of such was the formation of the Heart. Those under the creature's control could not protect their own minds and because his power was used to protect them it created an odd phenomenon when added to the desire of the uncontroled _Chiati_ themselves."

"Their desire?"

"To protect their families. The _Chiati_ are decended from many races and care deeply for each other even back then when we would sometimes clash in battle. To have to kill another this way grieved their hearts. They deeply wished to be able to protect them. That is in part the first mention of the Heart of the Herd. Its power is located in all of us, but few of us are chosen to become the focal point of a herd. The first focal point was a young woman named June."

"A person?" Sephiroth leaned closer.

"Yes. A group of us is called a herd because of the horses who are so instrumental in our lives. In a herd there is a lead stallion and mare, but only one tells the others were to go. We follow our herd's Heart wherever he or she leads us. They are those that feel the currents of actions or strands of fate the strongest. They direct us and their main priority is the safety and health of the herd. If there is a threat they annihilate it. If someone needs help they offer it. If you see a mental image of a horse it is usually the mental representation of what the Heart of the Herd would look like as a horse." Spiral said. "To combat the creature June used her ability as a Heart to engage the creature in mental combat. It was repressed and the _Chiati_ under its thrall were released. Over time we came to learn more about the abilities of a Heart, but there is still a great deal unknown. The abilities change with the _Chiati_ that is the Heart."

"Can I see the Heart because I am part _Chiati_?" Sephiroth asked. Spiral nodded.

"Most living people have at least a little _Chiati_ blood in them. Very faint, but even a little will let them see it." Spiral said. "But that does not mean that it will let them."

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked.

"The _Chiati_ are a very wild people. To even try to command them when you yourself are not one is laughable. Cloud simply humors his commanding officers." Spiral said bluntly. "You have earned his respect so he listens to you."

"Humors us. If he didn't want to do something we could never make him do it."

"Very true. Cloud is half _Chiati_ by his father. His mother has a little demon blood, but she is not _Chiati_." Spiral said then smirked. "For some reason _Chiati_ are extremely wild compared to normal people. To even try to catch on is generally a fools errand."

"Yet not always." Sephiroth pointed out.

"Not always," Spiral agreed.

"How are you so calm about what happened to you?" Sephiroth asked.

"I spent time with a Heart. She was not meant to be mine, but she helped me to heal." Spiral said.

"You have a specific Heart?"

"We often travel until we find the one that is ours." Spiral said. "Sometimes it takes decades because they weren't born yet."

"Why did you say it was angry and aware?" Sephiroth asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because that is the feeling that I got." Spiral sighed. "Because of my experience with Hearts I can sense why they are awake more than most. Your words carried a fragment of what you experienced. You sensed what it was willing to tell you. From the fragments I can see it is very young. Whoever is the Heart you saw is seriously pissed off at someone. That kick started something and now it is becoming familiar with the members of its herd."

"Am I in the herd?" Sephiroth asked.

"I can't say." Spiral said tilting his head. "You could be."

"It told me that I didn't want to be part of the herd and to seek it out when I did." Sephiroth said.

Spiral hummed and nodded. "I can see what it means." Sephiroth looked annoyed and Spiral pointed at him with a slight smile. "Being part of the herd means that you are willing to do things that are asked of you trusting that those inside of it will watch your back and protect your heart. You all work together so that you and your herd flourish. You, my younger brother, are very so a lone stallion wandering with other lost ones." Sephiroth looked down and Spiral smiled softly. "You liked the feeling of being part of its herd didn't you?" Sephiroth stiffened then nodded shyly. "I can only tell you one thing from my own experience. Trust the Heart has your best intentions at heart."

"It won't just try to recruit me to make the herd stronger?" Sephiroth sounded very skeptical. Spiral chuckled.

"That is a very common worry for most people hmmm? Well the odd thing is that it doesn't. No Heart desires power more than anyone else and are generally remarkably selfless." Spiral said. "Did I explain it well enough?"

"If I find out who the Heart is what do I do?"

"That depends entirely on you." Spiral said. "I can't tell you how to interact with someone."

* * *

Cloud stared at Genesis who seemed to be having a panic attack. They were on the roof of ShinRa early in the night. Cloud had come up to see the moon only to find Genesis up here already. His famous red jacket was ripped and if he was correct there was blood on it around a new appendage trembling in the cool twilight air. A single black wing trailed on the ground instead of the two Cloud would have expected. Genesis was on his hands and knees panting. Sweat dripped from his face and Cloud wasn't sure how to approach him. It wasn't normal for _Chiati_ to gain new limbs so far into life, but not unheard of.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked getting down on his knees making no move to touch the Genesis and the red head looked up with wide eyes.

The Special Second Class looked concerned and his scales glinted softly in light of the rising moon. He didn't want anyone to see. Sharp mako blue eyes glanced at his back then back to his face. He must look like he was hit by a truck. For some reason Genesis was reminded of the gold stallion and a sort of peace fell over him. The blond would make things okay.

"No," He croaked. His back throbbed angrily as if to demand attention.

"Can you stand?" The scaled man asked gently. Genesis wobbly attempted to do so only to have all of his energy leave him. Falling forward he was caught and gently laid on the rooftop. "That would be a no." It felt like a gentle reprimand and Genesis whimpered in pain. A gentle hand peeled off his jacket and the angry red flesh around his wing stung when the cold night air sunk its claws into him. "Nasty, but I've seen worse." He said calmly. "I'm going to take you to my apartment, are you okay with that?" Genesis nodded tiredly.

Cloud picked up Genesis, careful of the new wing, and carried him quickly to his apartment. Opening the door was a little tricky without dislodging his half asleep passenger, but he managed and sighed in relief when he saw the familiar room was empty.


	9. Chapter 9

Cloud set Genesis down on the floor and closed the door behind him. Locking the door he glanced around the room. If he reclined the couch and pulled out the bed he should be able to clean him up fairly easily. The open skin needs to be treated before the White illness set in. Cloud moved the table and pulled out the couch bed. Quickly he put sheets on it, a sky blue that was almost the same color as his eyes, and then turned his attention to Genesis. He was really dirty. Frowning Cloud crouched down by the prone figure.

"Genesis?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you are up for a shower?" Cloud asked gently. Genesis blinked up blearily at Cloud who sighed. A shower would be the best way to get him cleaned up, but he didn't want Genesis to drown because he couldn't bathe himself. The effort of creating a new limb was clearly catching up to him and his body was trying to recuperate.

"I think so," Genesis said wearily. Cloud nodded and picked up Genesis who offered no protest. What Cloud didn't know what that the aura around him was what assured Genesis that Cloud would never hold this against him. That he would be fine if he listened to the other and that he had no desire to hurt him. While he was in pain and confused he had little will to fend off the aura's effects. Cloud helped Genesis out of his ruined clothes and supported him as he slowly walked into the shower. Leaving the clothes on the ground Cloud turned the water on a hotter temperature than Genesis would like at the moment, but it would be best for the man. Genesis couldn't bend over with the condition his back was in so Cloud cleaned wherever the other couldn't reach. Even his back. Genesis just bit his lip and tried not to scream as Cloud firmly, but gently, cleaned the irritated wing joint. Cuts and heavy bruises littered Genesis's back and Cloud winced. He was glad that he had found Genesis when he did. With that bad of a back he would surely get the White illness.

Turning off the water Cloud opened the door and helped Genesis to the front room. It didn't take long to dry off Genesis and get him into a pair of Cloud's silk pajama bottoms. With a sigh Genesis laid on his stomach on the couch bed. The smooth silk sheets felt good on his sensitive skin. The blond, Cloud, left and Genesis nearly fell asleep before he felt him return.

"I'm going to clean the cuts on your back, this is going to hurt." Cloud said and Genesis tensed. Cloud knew it had to hurt. Genesis shook and every so often he could hear what sounded like a sob as Cloud thoroughly cleaned his injured back. When he was done Cloud applied a salve used by the _Chiati_ to keep the White illness from setting in. "I'm done," Cloud said and examined his work. The cuts were healing quickly without any signs of being infected as the bruises faded a little. He would be sore in the morning, but he shouldn't have any future complications due to the wing.

Cloud leaned forward and found that Genesis was asleep. Cloud blinked in surprise then smiled lightly. With a yawn he curled up on the other couch and fell asleep.

In the morning Genesis woke to the sound of someone waking towards him. He looked around as his mind caught up with him and he sat up quickly. He hissed in pain as his back protested movement of any kind. The blond, Cloud his brain supplied, whistled.

"That is one nasty bruise." He said setting a plate of pancakes and glass of milk on his table. "Looks like you bruised more during your sleep."

"Is that normal?" Genesis found him asked and cursed himself.

"Yes," Cloud said and Genesis found himself feeling the aura of the other. Concern and warmth were aimed towards him at the moment. It was a great deal like the gold Stallion, but less condensed. "You should take it easy for the day and your body should have adapted to the wing by then."

"Your acting as if this is normal," Genesis instantly regretted the snappish tone. Luckily Cloud didn't seem offended.

"It is for me." Cloud said tilting his head in acknowledgement. "It is not uncommon for _Chiati_ to gain a new limb though it is usually earlier in life."

"Thank you," Genesis said when Cloud gave him the food he had brought. A sudden wave of hunger hit him and when he had quickly polished off the plate. Mortified he looked up to see Cloud was amused.

"That is also normal," Cloud said. Nothing about his aura was aggressive or mocking in any way. He would have thought that the Special Second Class SOLDIER would have done or said something about him being a First Class SOLDIER and how much of a wimp he had been.

Someone knocked on the door and Cloud threw a blanket over Genesis's shoulder. Cloud's aura tested the presence at the door and turned welcoming.

"Do you want me to let them in?" Cloud asked gently. Genesis clutched at the blanket and shook his head looking down so that Cloud wouldn't see his tears. "They won't reject you." Genesis didn't move. "If anything I'm sure that Zack will love to touch your wing." There was a wry sound in Cloud's voice that brought a smile to Genesis's face.

"I bet he will," Genesis said quietly soothed by the aura of the other.

"How about I just let them in and you decide whether or not to tell them?" Cloud suggested. Genesis nodded and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. His wing throbbed in protest of the pressure.

Cloud walked over to the door and unlocked it. When he opened it a blur attached itself to him and began talking a mile a minute.

"Zack," The light warming not in Cloud's not did what nothing else had ever done. Zack shut his mouth and paid attention. "Genesis's jacket is on the roof if you could get it please." Zack glanced at Genesis who looked far to fragile to the Second Class SOLDIERS and nodded. "I'll tell Angeal and Seph that you found him."

Cloud closed the door and turned to Genesis. "That wasn't so bad."

"He couldn't see it." Genesis mumbled. Cloud lifted up an arm and tapped the scales on top of it.

"They will support you," Cloud said with such certainty Genesis almost believed him. The next time that someone knocked Cloud opened it and Angeal entered with a worried look on his face that relaxed when he saw Genesis. Sephiroth followed and to Genesis's surprise he saw worry in his eyes. Cloud closed the door behind them.

"What happened Genesis?" Angeal asked quickly sitting on the couch Cloud had slept on. "Sephiroth found your jacket on the roof and..." The helplessness on his face made Genesis feel guilty. "And why are you in Strife's pajamas?" Genesis looked down. He was indeed in a pair of Cloud's black silk pajamas, but that was it. They just couldn't see his torso due to the blanket.

When Genesis didn't answer or look at them they grew even more worried. Sephiroth asked Cloud with his eyes what was going on and got one answer. Be patient, Cloud's eyes replied. He's hurting.

"Did someone attack you?" Sephiroth asked guessing. Genesis shook his head.

"I wish," He mumbled.

"Ouch," Cloud said and Genesis looked at him with panicked eyes. "No harm no foul." Genesis twitched at the word foul. Sephiroth quickly made the connection.

"Special Unit?" Genesis nodded.

"How?" Angeal asked stunned.

"I don't know," Genesis replied.

"Hollander," Sephiroth said narrowing his eyes.

"He didn't do anything besides the transfusion." Genesis said. "Was it in the blood?"

"Will you show us what happened?" Angeal asked Genesis. Genesis could feel the breath of the stallion on the back of his neck. Angeal gasped when he saw the gold stallion standing behind Genesis. Cloud regarded Angeal curiously who resembled a fish at the moment. Sephiroth stared greedily at the stallion who patiently stood behind Genesis. Genesis looked behind him and had to wonder how the horse fit between the couch and the wall. Cloud turned and stared into eyes very much so like his own. He was average height for a horse with a coat that looked like spun gold. His mane and tail were long and flowed like silk a white gold color with subtle highlights of blue that couldn't be seen easily. Green veins decorated his coat and Cloud felt like he was looking in a mirror. One that turned you into a horse. It's main was a lighter color than his hair and it seemed more well built than he was, but there was no mistaking it. The green must be the representation of the mako inside of him.

The stallion blew on the blanket and Genesis let go of it. His wing ached from the pressure he had been putting on it, but now it felt much better.

Sephiroth was torn between the desire to study the stallion and the desire to observe Genesis's wing. The stallion didn't seem to be going anywhere so he looked at the wing. It was black and looked sleek and powerful. It suited Genesis like the scales suited Strife.

"It's beautiful," Angeal said. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," Genesis said. "It hurt when it emerged, but now it doesn't."

Cloud discreetly walked out of the room leaving the stallion to watch over them and sat down in the kitchen at the new table. Tseng had let him decorate the kitchen. The blue walls and white ceiling made the room feel open. Black tile covered the floor with a few blue and white tiles arranged in an unseen pattern. The table was a nice solid oak. Cloud absentmindedly looked at the wall with a thoughtful expression. It was odd to have his suspicions confirmed in such a manner. He also wondered how none of them had made the connection. Spiral had been contacted by each and all knew about the Heart of the Herd. Zack had been the first to call Spiral and Cloud had received a call from Spiral asking if Zack ever stopped to breathe?

Cloud smiled lightly at the memory and leaned back. Looking at the ceiling he contemplated the dream he had while he had been out from his first mako shot. The gold colt was undeniably him and Jay had been the other colt. Spiral had been the chained stallion and the three firsts had been the stallions that ignored him. They hadn't known what was going on, but it was still a little hard not to fell conflicted about them being so close to Spiral while he had been possessed. Part of him wanted to be angry, but the other part was more understanding since they hadn't been raised as _Chiati_. The _Chiati_ had always had more to do with the Supernatural than most people due to their travels. Curses, possessions, ghosts, and monsters from days long past were common in places humans usually never traveled to. Younglings were taught from a young age how to defend themselves and how to deal with them. Possession was the most difficult to undo, but not the most difficult to discover.

Jay would have discovered it. Cloud closed his eyes at that thought and sighed. The three firsts sitting in his living room knew practically nothing about his culture and wishing that they did would get him nowhere. The three firsts didn't even know his first name, except for Genesis and possibly Angeal if Zack stopped calling him nicknames near him, and rarely interacted with him really. They were fairly friendly since they were all on the same side, but other than that they didn't have much in common.

They had kept him from killing the President that one time though, his mind whispered to him. And he usually hung out with Zack so Angeal knew him a bit. Other than that the only time he spent with them was on missions. Tseng was closer, but the head Turk was busy so often they didn't do much. Adding to that the fact of the Turk and SOLDIER rivalry or whatever that rift was called and anyone seeing them together would spread rumors. Both of them hated being the center of rumors so they avoided starting them. The rift wasn't as bad as it had been, but it was still there.

They spent time together plotting, but no one knew him like Jay. Cloud opened his eyes.

"So that's the problem," He said to himself standing up. He had no one to rely on like he had on Jay. Zack was more like an older brother or friend than the near twin like nature of Cloud and Jay's relationship. Though 'older' brother would only be in age. Cloud was far more mature.


	10. Chapter 10

Zack plopped down by Angeal who had been speaking to Genesis and Sephiroth about the new group of Cadets.

"Scales is sad," he said flatly.

"Strife?" Angeal asked for clarification.

"Cloud Strife, you know the guy with scales over most of his body." Zack said. "He's lonely."

"With you for a friend I didn't know that was possible," Genesis quipped.

"He misses Jay," Zack continued ignoring Genesis who was surprised that Zack didn't reply to his comment. "Those two were really close." He moped. "And now Jay is gone so he has no one to confide in."

"He doesn't confide in you?" Angeal asked surprised. Usually people opened up to Zack easily.

Zack shook his head, "I'm not _Chiati_ and I don't know what he's been through." He explained. "There are things that no matter how hard I try to understand I won't be able to because I don't have the experience to."

"That is the most mature thing I have ever heard you say," Genesis said bluntly. "I'm sure that he had more friends than you and Jay."

"Tseng is busy, his dad is not here, Spiral doesn't live here, the Special Unit is dead, Jay is dead," Zack listed off. "He's well liked by everyone, but he's also somewhat hard to approach at first. The Cadets love him. He spends time with them helping and being whatever they need. The Third Class SOLDIERS respect him and know that if they need something they can talk to him, but they more respect from afar and worship the ground he walks on. Not as bad as the Cadets though, The Second Class is the same and he has little interaction with the First Class. So he's lonely."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Angeal asked knowing his student wouldn't let this last.

Zack was quiet for awhile and frowned. Despite what most people thought he was intelligent. Perking up he smiled looking far more like his usual happy self. "I'll have him be friends with you!"

"Zack-" Angeal started, but it was already to late. The door swung closed behind the Second class.

"He never struck me as lonely." Genesis said thoughtfully.

"He never struck me as the type to kill the messenger," Sephiroth pointed out. Cloud had tried to do so when he learned the news of Jay's death.

Cloud had seen the gleam in Zack's eyes as he helped a Cadet with their form, but didn't think much on it. At the end of the class the instructor praised Cloud while berating the Cadets as usual. Zack had come in and helped a few, but other than that nothing was different.

"Cloud!" Zack yelled at the end of class and Cloud waited for him to come over. "Come have lunch with us."

"Us?" Cloud asked.

He really should have asked more questions, Cloud reflected when he found himself sitting stiffly at Angeal's table. Sephiroth was doing some paperwork, Genesis was reading LOVELESS, and Angeal was in the kitchen cooking. Genesis looked up like he had had an idea.

"Why were you so concerned about making sure that each and every scratch on my back was clean?" He asked Cloud who looked surprised.

"Did you want to get sick?" He asked baffled.

"Is there a disease _Chiati_ get when they grow new limbs?" Sephiroth asked looking up. Without Jay they found that they needed to ask if they wanted answers.

"If there are cuts that are not cleaned then yes." Cloud replied.

"What is it?" Genesis asked.

"We call it the White illness. You start to decay." Cloud said and Genesis dropped LOVELESS.

"How... unpleasant." Sephiroth said. Cloud nodded solemnly.

"As long as you clean the area it should be fine," Cloud said. "When you grow new limbs sometimes feathers or scales or something else is shed. Those parts are shed because they contain the White illness."

"So when they are in contact with cuts... you get the sickness your body was trying to get rid of." Zack concluded. "How do you know that?"

"The White illness has been around for a long time. The creature brought it with it." Cloud said as Angeal came back with the food he had been baking.

"And because the _Chiati_ have its cells they can get it." Sephiroth finished. Cloud nodded.

"Why would you think that I would be able to get it? I don't have any _Chiati_ blood." Genesis asked picking up LOVELESS and dusting off the beloved cover.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Cloud said tilting his head slightly. "Who can say? I did not shed scales, yet I am _Chiati_. You shed feathers and you are not _Chiati_. From my experience if you shed feathers you may contract the White illness."

"So if you have extra limbs hygiene is a huge priority." Angeal concluded after Zack quickly filled him in. Cloud nodded.

"I don't know if it is the same for you, but in _Chiati_ we sometimes shed feathers or scales, if we have them, to get rid of illnesses." Cloud said tapping his scales. "We travel so much that we are exposed to most diseases."

"So you would have to have a better immune system in order to live." Sephiroth stated. Cloud nodded.

"I never asked, but what do _Chiati_ eat?" Angeal said.

"Anything we can, I'm not picky." Cloud said with a smile. "Although I would rather not eat the Cadet's food." He said with a wince. Genesis, Angeal and Zack laughed at his comment and Cloud succeeded in getting a smile out of Sephiroth.

* * *

Cloud sat with Tseng facing the flat screen thoughtfully. Ever since Zack had dragged, literally, him to eat lunch with the firsts they had gone out of their way to interact with him. So had the Turks and a few of the scientists he tolerated. Except for Reeve. Cloud liked Reeve who seemed to flourish in the attention Cloud gave him. Apparently no one bothered to listen to him.

"Am I really that transparent?" Cloud asked Tseng who looked surprised at the question, or as surprised as the man ever looked.

"I am not sure that I understand the question," Tseng replied.

"This week everyone has been going out of their way to spend time with me." Cloud said pulling his feet up onto the couch. "Was it really that obvious that I miss Jay?"

Tseng was quiet for a moment. It was times like this that he could see how truly fragile the _Chiati_ was. Cloud could kill anyone who so much as looked at him wrong if he wanted to, but he didn't. He was gentle and kind, even to him though the Turk didn't know why. His kind and gentle nature drew people to him like moths to a flame, but the thing that Cloud didn't seem to understand was why people would spend time with him. Tseng had once cornered Jay and asked him why that was. Jay's answer had surprised and concerned him. 'His life before coming to live with the _Chiati_ wasn't good. He lived in a small town where he was different. When his mother died he was kicked out, after all, who would want a child without a father? He nearly died and would have if Vincent hadn't found him. I've tried to make him understand that the villagers were wrong and he understands that. He just doesn't always believe me. The mental scars that they inflicted are not something that are obvious at first glance and not something that I can just get rid of. To do that I would have to erase his past and that is something that I would never do.'

"No," Tseng said looking at Cloud in the eye. "You have to really look to see it."

"Then why have so many people noticed?" Cloud asked.

"We care about you. Even though it is no longer 'obvious' you still miss him. It is only natural that we, your friends, want to comfort you." Tseng replied. Cloud leaned back thoughtful and a little overwhelmed. "You do the same for us."

"Yet it is different when others do the same," Cloud said looking up at the ceiling. Tseng had noticed that Cloud did that a lot. He wondered why, but he wouldn't ask just yet. He had a feeling that there was a story behind it that the blond wasn't up to telling just yet. Cloud was like a warrior. Scarred and worn out from having to many burdens on his shoulders. That feeling had grown in the time that he had been here at ShinRa. What had his childhood been like to produce that? What had those mako blue eyes seen? Blinking Tseng wondered if Cloud had seen the war. He would have grown up during the Watari war and _Chiati_ wandered all over. He doubted that a war would have deterred the strong willed people into avoiding any area. "We haven't gotten rid of the President yet." Cloud stated jolting Tseng out of his thoughts.

"No, we haven't." Tseng agreed.

"Have we set a date?" Cloud asked.

"No, we are waiting for him to lower his guard." Tseng replied. "He is extremely paranoid at the moment."

Cloud smiled a little. His eyes held an iron will and Tseng felt his own bloodlust rise to reflect Cloud's. "He has every reason to be."

* * *

Pacing the President bit his nails nervously. Things were spirally out of control. The _Chiati_ in the north were on the move again, his adopted children had met, Veld was dead, most of the science department had morals so the experiments couldn't be carried out by them, and he couldn't get rid of the last of the Special Unit. The 'Golden blue Fan Club' would skin ShinRa alive. It didn't help that most of ShinRa was part of the fan club.

He needed a new scientist since Hojo disappeared and his favorites were dead. He wondered if the _Chiati_ had been exorcised then shook his head. Only another _Chiati_ who was well versed in Demonic Circles would be able to do that and none of the people here had the knowledge to do that.

The President tasted blood and looked down to see he had bitten his nails to the quick. Holding down hysterical laughter he turned to look out the window.

" _No where to turn, no allies, no friends, no children_." The words came back to him. The _Chiati_ they had caught had spat those words at him. " _That is where you will be. Either at my hand or another's I care not. But you will be alone in your final days then the Planet itself will extract the price of your actions!_ " He shuttered.

"I will not," The President said hoarsely hugging himself. An unstable gleam in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for your support! I had a review about Cloud knowing about degradation. I mentioned that the _Chiati_ ATE Jenova. That means lots of her cells so out of anyone the _Chiati_ are the ones who know about degradation or anything related to her due to all the crap they went through with her. They have had two thousand years to figure it out. Thank you for your reviews Lyumia, Team Wingless, and Guests! I'm glad you like my story.

Team Wingless: Thank you for your review! I edited the first chapter a bit so you might want to take another look at it. Part of the plot is the discovery of the _Chiati_. After finishing the story I might go back and add more.


	11. Chapter 11

Cloud frowned as he stared at the mission request.

"This makes no sense," He said handing the paper back to Sephiroth. "This should be for a third Class SOLDIER. All you would be doing is checking on a reactor. Why would _you_ be sent to... there of all places?"

Sephiroth noticed the hesitation to say the name of the place and wondered if he had been there before. If so the memories were clearly not pleasant.

"That's why I want you to come with me." Sephiroth said and Cloud jerked in surprise. "Angeal has been feeling off so Genesis is staying with him and Zack is off on a mission." Cloud seemed nervous, but nodded his accent. In the end Sephiroth, Cloud, and Tseng all went to Nibelheim. In the helicopter Cloud stared out the window, unusually solemn, not paying attention to anyone. He played with the ends of his hair, hanging below his shoulder now, and wondered if the villagers would recognize him. It had been years since he had last been there.

During the time he had been away he had bled, grown, and lost more than he cared to say. Vincent may have tried to protect him from the world, but living as a _Chiati_ was not easy. It was hard. You met many people and sometimes watched them die. During his time away he saw SOLDIERS and the Watari army tear into each other. Thousands had died. Some of which had been friends. He had killed in order to survive. Sometimes the SOLDIERS thought he was a spy and sometimes the Watari. The training that Vincent had put him through had saved his life along with his horse, but it had been hard. War and moving from place to place in his youth had forged a will of iron and strengthened his resolve more than anything else had.

"Almost there," Tseng commented.

"I wonder how it has changed." Cloud replied calmly. As the helicopter landed Cloud checked his weapons. Knives on his calves and forearms for close range. A belt with a hidden blade in it in case of capture. His twin Kanata on his back were his main weapons of choice. Three guns on various parts of him due to his upbringing with Vincent, it would have not ended well not to carry a gun in some parts of Watari during the war, as well.

"How long has it been since you were last there?" Sephiroth asked.

"It feels like a lifetime ago," Cloud replied stepping out of the helicopter gracefully. Blinking twice with his clear eyelid he glanced over those assembled and smiled lightly at them. He cared nothing for these people who cast him out, but that didn't mean he had to be rude.

"Welcome to Nibelheim," The mayor greeted them warmly. Cloud could see through the warm welcome. The man just wanted them to leave. Always the same in small towns like this.

Sephiroth inclined his head in greeting as Tseng climbed out.

"Thank you for your warm welcome," Cloud said kindly. The mayor's daughter, Tifa, stared at the attractive blond. She had been collecting articles about him and now he was here in person. Sharp features softened by his long hair hanging about two inches lower than his broad shoulders. A lithe frame tall enough to be intimidating, but so graceful even motionless as to take away your breathe. Soft full pink lips and large sapphire blue eyes that glowed with the legendary mako of all SOLDIERS. Light blue scales on cheeks and down his neck and back down to his forearms and legs. The scales shimmered lightly in the sun reminding her of a snake, but far more beautiful. A faint smile played around his lips and she wanted to touch them.

"Such nice manors," an older woman said in the back of the crowd. Cloud noticed that most of the town was here. It was odd to see how much older everyone was and even stranger was the look of awe and was that... lust? How much weirder could this get? It was like the whole town had changed or was it just him? Did they even did they even know who he was? Did they remember the child that they pushed out into the world with nothing more than a worn blanket? No food, no shoes, no home, just the clothes on his back and the blanket his mother gave him.

Quickly he accepted lodging for the night and declined dinner with the mayor citing their mission.

"We really should check the reactor as soon as possible," Cloud said smiling gently. "A possible malfunction is no laughing matter with mako reactors."

"Thank you for your concern," The mayor said practically fawning over Cloud who felt surprisingly... unaffected. When they arrived at the reactor, alone since Cloud had told the mayor that he was more than able to find the reactor, Sephiroth and Tseng's constant watchfulness was starting to wear on his nerves.

"Did I grow a tail or something?" Cloud asked turning around with a sigh.

"No, but isn't this your hometown?" Tseng asked Cloud.

"Yes, but... It hasn't been home for a long time." Cloud replied softly. "Not since my mother died. Let's check out what's going on here," He said opening the door to the reactor. Walking inside Cloud instantly dropped to the ground with his head in his hands.

"Cloud!"

Later neither would be able to say who shouted out the blond's name in that moment of heart stopping panic, nor would they be able to say what exactly happened due to the sudden bright light that flooded the reactor that caused them to black out.

After the flash of light Cloud mentally called forth the barriers he had been working on since he was little and had developed telepathy. Gritting his teeth he pushed her to the edge of his mind, but could not push her out of it.

 _'Why do you fight me my son?_ ' Her voice asked dripping with concern, but Cloud wasn't stupid. He remembered the tales the other _Chiati_ had told him. _'Those are just stories, after all, history is written by the victor_.' Her voice sounded reasonable bringing memories of the newspapers and propaganda Cloud had seen ShinRa disperse. What if this had happened years ago? The truth obscured by omission or lies. Feeling the barriers weaken she pressed forward. _'They lied to you_ ,' She cooed. _'I am your mother. I care about you._ ' She said.

Cloud recoiled from her and the barriers in his mind were strengthened by the flood of emotion. His complete and utter rejection of her caused her to scream in fury. Cloud's mind threw off her influence.

' _You are my child and you will destroy this miserable Planet. It hurts us, it seeks to destroy us. It forgets those whose blood is shed to protect it._ ' She cried out to him and Cloud felt a pang in his chest. Why was he in pain? ' _See? She seeks to destroy you my son. We must work together to survive._ ' She cooed.

"I am not your son," Cloud snarled pushing himself to roll over onto his side. He could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. It was failing and he was dying. With the senses honed by years among the _Chiati_ inherited from demons he could tell that Jenova, the name that he could tell she called herself, was the cause of his condition. Stumbling to his feet Cloud clutched at his chest and took a step forward, towards her body. He could practically feel her inflicting damage with the cells she controlled in his body. Blood flooded his lungs and he tore his silk shirt off. Gill like slits opened and blood dripped out as oxygen flowed in. Small sacks that worked as smaller lungs were far harder to destroy. Cloud took another step and determination filled his eyes that changed when he reached the steps.

Cloud was descended from Water Demons or Water Elementals. Not all of them could breathe underwater so the 'gills' on their sides stored and processed air more efficiently than their main pair. Due to their demonic origin these air sacks constantly healed themselves and were far harder to destroy than the human pair. Almost all of his scales were due to his demonic bloodline, but those that had her cells turned grey as she infected him with the White Illness.

Falling to his knees Cloud vomited blood in front of her body. Mako filled eyes the color of the ocean during a storm looked up at her. His pupils were a light blue color particular to a very specific family of Water Demons. Cloud drew his Kanata and used it to stand. Drawing the other he stabbed the metal representation of her and threw it to the side. It skidded to a halt in front of two black boots. Cloud didn't notice the black booted figure step over the twisted metal soundlessly as he drew back his Kanata and attempted to put an end to Jenova.

Cracks spread out from the impact site as Cloud fell to his knees again. Blood loss blurred his vision.

"Care if I lend a hand?" A familiar musical voice asked. Cloud looked up to find crimson slitted eyes staring down at him. His first thought was Vincent, but this was not his father. He was taller. About nine feet tall with three pairs of wings attached to his back. The top and bottom were covered with black feathers, but the middle set was like a bats yet held a feeling of danger to them. A black scale covered tail with three sets of tail fins like his wings swept behind him like a powerful serpent, but was clearly attached to the man. His hair was longer than Sephiroth's and black. Different colors glinted in his hair in the light. His skin was fair and he was more lithe than bulky. Clawed fingers were wrapped around the black hilt of a blade almost exactly like Sephiroth's. The blade, however, had dragons etched in flight. The blade reflected the owner's sharp features and powerful aura.

"Kai?" Cloud questioned weakly.

"Yes," The Demon Emperor replied. Dressed in a black silk robe that split up the sides or his long legs and down his back to allow the powerful wings to move freely. A dark red sash wound around his waist and a black sheath hung from that. Clearly the blade belonged to the enormous sheath. Kai leaned forward and offered Cloud a hand. Cloud took the offered hand and Kai gently pulled Cloud to his feet. "Now why don't we get rid of this annoying pest together."

"Quickly though," Cloud said taking strength from the powerful hand supporting him.

"Naturally. She deserves no less." Kai agreed. "One strike each?"

"I'll go first, otherwise you'll end her to quickly." Cloud said and Kai hummed in agreement.

"Never know my own strength when getting rid of pests." He said lightly. "And she really is wreaking havoc with your body." Cloud stepped away and taking a deep breathe struck at the glass surrounding her. The weakened glass shattered under his blade. Kai's impressive blade shimmered with rainbow colors as he cut Jenova in half, quickly after Cloud collapsed.

' _Murderer!_ ' She shrieked at him. ' _Now you have ended us!_ ' Kai simply smiled at her then with a flick of his tail she was alight. No reason to leave trash lying around. Turning his wings and tailfins folded so that it looked like he had only one set of feathered wings, as usual, and knelt by Cloud. Blood pooled around him.

"Stay with me youngling." Kai said laying a pale long fingered hand on Cloud's chest. It began to glow with the green of a Cure, even though he had no Cure Materia on him.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of," Cloud said weakly.

"Glad to hear it," Kai said using his other hand to brush long hair behind a pointed ear. Now that Cloud could see in Kai's mouth he saw fangs on the top and bottom of his front teeth and on the top of his back teeth. "We really do need to talk."

"About what?" Cloud asked growing more coherent. Kai healed all of his physical wounds, but only time would help with the lost blood.

"Well I have a problem and I was hoping that you could help me with it." He replied smiling gently at Cloud. "You see one hundred years after I was somehow crowned Emperor of the Demons I grew very sick. For five hundred years I slowly weakened until some kind soul put me into a deep sleep. My body still lives and I have been in a great deal of pain for hundreds of thousands of years. I would like to finally die, or at least for this body to die."

"This body?" Cloud said sitting up.

"Yes. Even though you cannot see it I am still very ill." Kai sighed and sat down wearily. Exhaustion lined every feature of the great demon. "I must be killed in order to pass on, however, I doubt that the Planet will let me rest so easily. I will be reborn without my memories in order to once again bring peace to Demons and Humans and whatever else wanders this planet. But please Cloud," Kai begged softly. "Free me from this body and I will give you whatever you wish as long as it is within my power."

Cloud looked deep into those eyes and found his eyes drawn to a single scar, the only one he could see. It was on the right side of Kai's mouth. It looked like someone had cut the lip and above skin at least half an inch.

"I want to know your story." Cloud said looking back into inhuman red eyes.

"Done." Kai said. "As soon as this body dies it is yours." Cloud could feel the hope rise in the other. It was almost painful as he stood unsteadily. Kai stood and picked up his blade. Walking to the entrance of the room they were in he sunk the sharp blade into the metal. Undoing his sash he laid it by the blade. The blade shimmered as if an Omnislash was contained and just waiting to be unleashed.

The Demon Emperor came to stand in front of Cloud. "Whenever you are ready." He said baring his chest. Muscle rippled with ever movement under the unmarked skin. Cloud searched Kai's eyes and found only peace and hope. Then they closed as Cloud's blade pierced his heart. The Kanata broke and Kai smiled slightly. Cloud felt Kai's mind whisper two words then he collapsed from an overload of words and images. Kai kept his word and his story was in Cloud's mind to do with as he pleased.

Grey scales fell out as Kai left Cloud one final gift. The White illness was purged from his body. He had no desire to see the youngling suffer as he had. The cunning demon smirked as his body disintegrated into wind. His power rippled through the air and Kai wondered what the youngling would think of the events he had set in motion. Regardless he hoped that Quaoti would move on.

"Be at peace old friend, this is what I desire." He said and his spirit watched his blade, Voluntas, dim. Demonic ivy grew to cover it and the ancient being smiled lightly. "Try and steal my blade now." He said with a smirk before the Planet carried his spirit away. Kai really did hope that he would not be reborn. Dealing with people was such a pain.

Cloud woke and stumbled down to where Tseng and Sephiroth were waking. The horror on their faced caused Cloud to look down. He truly was a mess. His shirt was in tatters and blood covered him. All his own. Kai had not bled when he had died, but he knew that the amazing demon had died. He had felt it.

Tseng and Sephiroth were on their feet instantly and at Cloud's side as his legs buckled underneath him.

"What happened?" Sephiroth demanded.

"Jenova wanted me dead." Cloud said falling asleep against Sephiroth and Tseng. His body could only take so much before it shut down to heal.

"Jenova?" Sephiroth pales lightly.

When Cloud woke he was dressed in Tseng's silk dark green pajama's in ShinRa mansion. Sephiroth was reading something in the library and Cloud forced his aching body to move. Sephiroth looked up and Cloud fell when he instinctively moved to comfort the man. His eyes were dull and screamed self-hatred. Sephiroth rushed over to Cloud's side and helped him back onto the bed.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, his voice grated against his throat, and winced. Sephiroth offered Cloud a drink of water and had to help the blond drink it his hands were shaking to badly.

"My mother tried to kill you," Sephiroth said and Cloud saw deep into Sephiroth to find a silver stallion standing dejectedly. The image made Cloud blink and suddenly he understood. Cloud threw his arms around Sephiroth and hugged him with all the strength his body could muster.

"That creature is not your mother nor my ancestor." Cloud said firmly. His voice gaining strength as he drew on the strength of the Heart.

"That's not what Hojo told me," Sephiroth said emotionlessly. "And not what his notes say." He gently tried to pry Cloud away, but the blond clung even tighter and Sephiroth had to give up or risk hurting Cloud.

"No, he lies. You are _Chiati_. You are herd not her offspring. Kai would agree with me." Cloud said.

"I am herd?" Sephiroth seemed to disbelieve him.

"Yes, you didn't want to be but you are now." Cloud said pulling back to look Sephiroth in the eye so that the other _couldn't_ disbelieve him. "You choose to be in my herd."

"If I was her son what would that change?" Sephiroth found himself asking. He needed to be reassured and Cloud was only to happy to reassure the other.

"Nothing." Cloud replied. "You would still be you. Whether or not you have creature blood or demonic blood or are completely human you are mine. **My herd to protect and to cherish. I will _never_ abandon you**." The last part was spoken not by Cloud, yet by the Heart that dwelt in Cloud.

* * *

"So what happened when we were gone?" Cloud asked emotionally and mentally exhausted. His herd, when that had happened he wasn't quite sure, had gathered in his living room after the mission report and the three took a nice long shower. He was in a silver silk set of pajamas that he wasn't sure were his and honestly, he was to tired to care. Most of his herd had at least one complete set of clothing at his apartment so it wasn't unlikely.

"Are you wearing Sephiroth's pajamas?" Angeal asked. Cloud looked down he really wasn't sure at this point.

"Maybe. Is Genesis wearing mine?" Cloud asked noticing the light blue pair he was wearing.

"Yes." Cloud smiled lightly and leaned against Sephiroth sleepily. The silver haired man didn't care and no one commented. Sometimes when Cloud was very tired he would fall asleep leaning against the nearest object or person.

"So while you were gone the President committed suicide declaring Lazard his successor." Angeal said draping a blanket over Zack, who had fallen asleep. The hyper First had stayed awake all night straightening up Cloud's apartment after completely trashing it looking for something.

"Really?" Tseng looked interested. "On his own?"

"He was screaming for the 'bloody demon to leave him alone' and kept screaming about red slitted eyes so we aren't sure." Genesis said.

"So that's what he meant." Cloud mused.

"Who?" Genesis perked up.

"The Demon Emperor." Cloud replied.

"Why would he bug the President?" Angeal asked.

"The President was aiding his mortal enemy. We were his allies so he aided us and made one final change to the world." Cloud said.

"Final?" Sephiroth questioned. Cloud nodded.

"He died after defeating Jenova." Cloud murmured. "It's sad how no one remembers the real him."

"Then do something about it." He heard someone say as he fell asleep.

"I think I will." Cloud couldn't help but feel like there was something else Kai had done, but he didn't know what and he wasn't going to dwell on it.

* * *

"You know, it seems rather anti-climatic having the President die that way." Cloud told Angeal. "All of that plotting and he just offs himself to get away from a ghost."

"From what I heard it was a very persistent ghost who had a very sharp tongue." Angeal replied.

"Still... now what? Reeve's changing ShinRa for the better and the truth has come out. Or at least, some of it." Cloud amended his statement.

"No one knows about the plotting or the deaths. They do know a little about what happened to Spiral and Sephiroth. But practically nothing about you. 'Concerned ShinRa employee steps up to voice concerns leads to ShinRa reforms' doesn't cut it." Angeal said.

"No, it doesn't." Cloud said with a slight smile. They sat in companionable silence for awhile.

"I think that I want to go with Genesis back to Banora." Angeal said suddenly.

"Oh?"

"His parents died and he inherited their apple empire. I want to help him with that. I enjoy gardening and there isn't any fighting going on." Angeal added. "There isn't really any need for SOLDIER anymore."

"I think that there will always be a need for what SOLDIER has, in a way, come to represent." Cloud said leaning back.

"What is that?" Angeal asked. "We're practically a bunch of murderers."

"We're protectors for those who don't want to or won't fight for themselves. Someone to look up to in times of trouble. Did Reeve tell you about the program he wants to implement?" Cloud suddenly asked.

"No, but of course you know." There was a slightly exasperated note in Angeal's voice.

"He asked me about it actually." Cloud replied pouting. "First and Second Class SOLDIERS will be stationed in cities and towns everywhere. They have a job of their own doing whatever they want and only come back every month for a health checkup and skill check up."

"That's ambitious. What will you do?" Angeal asked Cloud. Cloud sighed.

"I think that I'll write his story." Cloud said.

"The Demon Emperor's?" Angeal asked. Cloud nodded.

"It just sticks out to me how much he sacrificed for this Planet and how he suffered. Yet no one knows anything about him. No one bothered to find out the truth about him." Cloud said passionately. "And now I know. How can I just let him fade when he gave his life for people he never met and could never know? Did you know that he was sick for over five hundred years and yet he never stopped trying to help his people?"

"Sounds like you know what you are going to be doing for awhile, but what else will you do?"

"I need to be here for now." Cloud said firmly. "But who knows? I think that I want to tell others about my people as well."

"The _Chiati_?"

"Yes. People fear us because they don't understand us. Our worlds are separated because of that fear and they were never meant to be." Cloud said.

"What happened in Nibelheim?" Angeal asked. "Your different, it changed you. In a good way, but you didn't want to be in the spotlight before."

Cloud smiled and began to tell Angeal what had happened. "You know the creature that the _Chiati_ ate so long ago? Well it turns out she wasn't dead."

* * *

A/N: So this is kind of the end... maybe. I'm thinking about a sequel. Things escalated quickly in this chapter. I'll put up a poll that you can vote on! I really am not sure what I want to write... Please vote to help me decide!

Lyumia: I don't know if you dislike the eating Jenova more or if I do :P Eating your defeated enemies is actually due to Jenova's family coming to the Planet and 'stealing' the power of powerful demons. In order to stop that the demons began to eat the hearts of their enemies and their deceased to keep it from them. Thank you very much for your support!


	12. Chapter 12

Cloud sat down heavily.

"Could you please repeat what you just said," Cloud requested weakly. Tseng tossed pictures down in front of Cloud and Spiral sat down elegantly on the couch of his new home.

"The Demons are back." Spiral said simply. Cloud ran a hand through his hair tiredly and groaned before collapsing backwards. Spiral was amused. Tseng couldn't blame Cloud. It had been five years since Nibelheim and things had really changed. During that time normal people and the _Chiati_ learned to accept each other and were getting along. Not everyone understood everything about _Chiati_ culture, but Cloud doubted they ever would fully. Seeing a _Chiati_ walking down the street was no longer a cause for alarm and both people had quickly grown to care for each other at least a little. Watari had boasted that they had so much land that they had the largest _Chiati_ population. When asked Cloud had pointedly said that no one could boast that because the _Chiati_ wandered so much it would not be possible. Cloud had written books on the _Chiati_ and their history and culture. The basics mostly. Cloud was considered _the_ person to go to if you wanted to learn about the _Chiati_. Or if there was a problem involving them. Recently he had finished the story of the Demon Emperor and it was on the Best Sellers list in several cities and over in Watari as well.

Sephiroth had joined Cloud in his travels no matter what Cloud was doing (although sometimes he had other members of his herd travel with him by horseback depending on where he was). Sometimes he hunted monsters other times he wrote about the local wildlife. For the last six months he had been locked in conflict over a monument dedicated to the Demon Emperor for his efforts. Cloud said that there was no way that the Demon Emperor would ever appreciate a massive fifty foot statue of himself surrounded by Mako fountains and a massive garden. If anything he would die of embarrassment then come back to destroy the monument. Kai really was a privet person and it would take a lot of persuasion for him to accept it at all.

Tseng and the rest of the Turks had formed some sort of professional bodyguard and investigation service so it wasn't really a surprise than Tseng was telling Cloud this.

"Why did you buy a house anyways?" Spiral suddenly asked.

"Because I needed a place that I can not be accosted by rabid fans." Cloud replied tiredly.

"Back to demons." Tseng said.

"Demons. Are you sure?" Cloud asked sitting up.

"Yes." Tseng said spreading out the pictures. "Three Water Demons, Two Fire, that looks like a Chaos, that one's a Wind Demon, and we think that might be a either a Tri-Wing or a Doppelganger Demon."

"Have they made any attempts to speak to humans?" Cloud asked curiously and with a somewhat resigned manner.

"No, did you know that they would come back?" Tseng asked Cloud.

Cloud smiled wryly, "I had a feeling that Kai did something after I passed out but I wasn't sure what. Now I know."

"What did he do?" Spiral asked curiously. Spiral had been part of Cloud's herd for about four years now and it still surprised Cloud how calm the man was about unexpected things.

"He freed the Demon race from their imprisonment." Cloud said with a sigh.

"I read about that," Spiral said thoughtfully. "Does that mean that Kai has been reborn?"

"Yes," Cloud said pinching the bridge of his nose. "And I swear he is laughing at me."

"Why would he be doing that?" Tseng asked.

"Because I am the only non-Demon to have a complete knowledge of their culture at this point in time." Cloud sighed. "In other words..."

"This is your headache." Tseng concluded. Spiral began to laugh, hard.

"Haru and Kai couldn't have planned this better," Cloud said ruefully. "And they didn't have any hand in my curiosity."

"The price of knowledge," Spiral said with a smirk. His eyes danced with amusement and Cloud felt satisfaction fill him. Those dark slitted eyes were so much happier and at peace than they had been and Cloud was glad that Spiral had been able to start healing in his care. As a Heart he could do a great deal, but not everything. Sometimes only time could heal the unseen wounds.

Reno walked in and Cloud sat up straight.

"Yo, the Demon outside is asking for the Lord of the _Chiati_ Clan. Didn't know you had one of those." Reno said casually. Angeal followed behind him seemingly bemused by the events occurring.

"I didn't either." Cloud replied and Spiral stood up. Cloud was immediately on guard. He loved Spiral, he really did, but sometimes the man got him into more trouble than he cared to ever deal with.

"I'll talk to him." Spiral said and Cloud hurried to follow the dark haired man, unfortunately Spiral was faster and walked into a room with five Demons in it. Apparently Angeal had told them to wait here, Cloud's mind informed him. "I was told that one Demon was waiting for the _Chiati_ Lord." Spiral said as Cloud hovered outside. Spiral had put up some kind of barrier so that he couldn't enter. Because it was part of the herd's job to protect the Heart of the Herd Cloud could not enter because in some twisted way Spiral was fulfilling that.

"Apparently my fellow Demons felt that speaking with the Lord of the _Chiati_ people would be beneficial to their people," The Fire Demon said. His hair was long and straight. If Cloud didn't know better he would had said that his hair was fire, but the color just looked like it in the late morning light. He was pale and lithe, but not extremely thin or tall. His eyes were a bright yellow color with traces of gold in the right one. He was dressed in a dark red robe with slits up the sides to his knees and no shoes. His face was sharp and there was a hint of mischief in them.

"I was lead to believe we would see him rather quickly," The Doppelganger Demon said displeased. She had long black hair that reminded Cloud of Medusa since it looked like it was mostly composed of snakes with two long tentacles that were folded neatly on her lap. Her skin was black like her eyes, but instead of creeping out Cloud he found her attractive. Her dress was simple, but a very bright green. She also was wearing no shoes. She looked like every record or memory of Doppelganger Demons described her kind as. Dark and strangely beautiful.

"You know very little of _Chiati_ culture," Spiral said disapprovingly. "You may not see the Heart until you pass the inspection of the herd. To insinuate that you feel yourself worthy of such an honor is extremely rude."

"My apologies," The Water Demon said. He looked a lot like Cloud, but taller and more heavy set. His scales were a darker blue than Cloud's sapphire blue and his pupils were white unlike Cloud's every changing pupils that were like the ocean. Depending on his mood they changed. It had been hard to get used to, but they suited Cloud very well. "We have not been able to interact with your people and our knowledge of your culture is very limited."

Spiral nodded. "I suspected as much. The _Chiati_ do not _truly_ have a Lord, however, the one you seek is here. His role is so similar that he could be called a Lord. He is also the most respected of the _Chiati_ and if you were to harm him the entire _Chiati_ race would gather with many humans to eradicate you." Spiral said darkly.

"You have a great deal of respect for him," The Chaos Demon commented. His hair was black and a violent red. Gold eyes evaluated Spiral calmly, but Cloud could feel the wild untapped power the Demon wore like a cloak that gave the Chaos Demon their reputation.

"Of course I do. He saved my soul and sanity." Spiral said and the Demons gave Spiral their full attention.

"Soul?" The Chaos Demon questioned looking distinctly alarmed.

"I was forcefully possessed by a twisted evil spirit." Spiral nodded. "If he had not noticed and taken action my Soul would have been crushed."

There was a great deal of respect in the Demon's eyes now. "He must be experienced in Demonic Circles to even attempt to do so." The Chaos Demon stated. "Who did he ask for aid?"

"The Demon Emperor." Spiral said enjoying their looks of shock.

"How is he still alive?" The Doppelganger Demon demanded.

"He is a very open minded person so he simply listened. His goal was to help me, who he did not know and the Demon Emperor was only to happy to help." Spiral replied.

"Have we passed your test?" The Wind Demon asked. His hair was almost white and his skin was a silvery tan color. His iris's were a light lavender color and his pupils were pure silver. He looked very light and willowy. Cloud had not forgotten he was there, but he was hard not to forget since he seemed to fade into the background. He was wearing a loose grey shirt and white pants. None of the Demons were wearing shoes. Cloud figured that was a human thing or they just really didn't like shoes.

"You would never come within five miles of my Heart if I had anything to say about it," Spiral said bluntly. The Demons tensed and the Doppelganger looked ready to attack him, but then Spiral continued. "Fortunately for you he wants to meet you." The Chaos Demon seemed rather pleased with how easily Spiral had brought them to the brink of war then pulled them away from it. Cloud really hoped that this wasn't an indication of war with one or more Clans of Demons in the future due to Spiral teasing them. "I hope that you understand the chance you are being granted." The gravity of Spiral's tone seemed to throw them off. It was true that speaking directly to the Heart of a Herd was near impossible and you usually had to go through the herd to contact them, but Cloud wasn't as hard to talk to. His herd was easy to contact and Cloud had a PHS on him. Spiral turned and walked out then he sent out a mental call to the other herd members nearby. A call to protect and watch their Heart. Sephiroth, Tseng (who did have some _Chiati_ blood. It had been a surprise to find that out.), Angeal, Genesis, Zack, and Reno (Cloud had been so shocked when Reno had joined his herd, that he had any _Chiati_ blood at all really, that he had spit out his Green Tea) gathered near the doorway.

Cloud sighed and shook his head. None of them seemed to care that Cloud didn't think that the Demons would attack him or seek to harm him in any way. He was dressed in a nice pair of dark blue, almost black, soft cotton pants and a loose white silk shirt that was lower in the back and with sleeves that reached his elbows. He himself was wearing soft white socks and black slippers. Unfortunately Cloud was shedding. Like a snake he shed his skin and he was right smack dab in the middle of shedding. It happened every spring and made him look extremely pale. The scales that were underneath were very shinny making it even more obvious so when Cloud walked in every Demon seemed extremely embarrassed.

"I am so sorry, we weren't aware you were shedding." The Water Demon said who seemed the most embarrassed of them all.

"It is fine," Cloud said gently. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Cloud asked sitting down in the unoccupied chair. His herd surrounded the room on the inside and outside. Sephiroth and Spiral stood behind his chair and Cloud had to fight not to scratch at the loose skin on top of his new scales. He didn't usually talk to others or go out when he was shedding so this was very unusual, but he tried to put them at ease and his aura reflected his kind intentions.

"We were hoping to talk to you about the current state of the Planet and learn more about the _Chiati_." The Chaos Demon said. "We can come back later if that would be better."

Cloud smiled lightly, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I've been teaching humans about the _Chiati_ for years. I am more than able to teach you now."

"We wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." The Water Demon said.

"I've written books if you want to read them. They are only the basics of our culture, but you should get the gist of it." Cloud said. "I also have newspapers and books on human culture."

"Why would you have needed to write them?" The Air Demon asked curiously.

"Humans and _Chiati_ did not get along well until resently." Cloud explained patiently. "This has helped to bring the two cultures together."

"Clever." The Chaos Demon commented.

"Thank you," Cloud said. The Demons did not stay long after that and most accepted the books and newspapers he gave them. When they were gone Cloud went to take a hot bath. His scales were driving him up the wall. Hopefully he would be able to get rid of SOME of his shedding skin while he took it.

* * *

"What did you think of the Heart?" The Water Demon asked the Chaos Demon who hummed lightly.

"He is a very nice person, fierce and loyal as well. If you hurt his herd he will come after you." The Chaos Demon said. "He had a strong aura. It surprised me."

"Surprised you how?" The Fire Demon asked. Chaos Demons were rarely surprised. That's why they were able to be such a pain since their favorite pastime was causing chaos hence their name.

"It gave me surprising insight into what the Heart does." The Chaos Demon replied thoughtfully. "If I had wanted to I could have stayed there and he would have watched over me. The Heart guides his herd, yet this one felt stronger than the impressions of the others."

"You've met other Hearts?" The Doppelganger said skeptically. Finding out about this one had not been hard, finding out where he was had taken a lot of skill.

"No, but I have felt their impressions on their herds. This one is the strongest and has far more strength than he showed today." The Chaos Demon said.

"In what way?" The Water Demon asked, interested despite the lack of desire to start a war with the _Chiati_.

"That was only part of his herd, first off. Second he is very popular among the humans. He has done a great deal for them and his people." The Chaos Demon continued. "And he was not afraid to speak to us even though he has had little interaction with pure blooded Demons. That speaks of a very open or very closed mind. Since his herd had part Demons in it I am inclined to think the former." The Chaos Demon said.

"He reminds me of the tale Quaoti used to tell us of the Demon Emperor." The Water Demon said bemused. "But nicer."

"I look forward to seeing how this plays out." The Chaos Demon said.

"Oh?" The dread filled inquiry made the Chaos Demon laugh.

"Very much so, it has been a long time since we were imprisoned. I can't wait to find out what the world has to offer." He said.

"You still have your duties as a Demon Lord." The Water Demon reminded him.

"Very true, but that doesn't mean much in my Clan. The true Demon Lord has been missing for millennia. Hope he shows up. I really don't want to be a Lord." The Chaos Demon complained.

Somewhere far away Vincent Valentine shivered.

* * *

A/N: So for a brief moment I thought that _Chiati_ was finished, but then this chapter begged to be written down. Thank you those that voted on my Poll! (I am so impatient that I couldn't wait very long... generally if I put up a poll it won't be open very long. But it is still open, so if you want to vote do so.) I was honestly surprised that anyone was interested in Kai. I'm not sure whether or not I want to have Kai reborn here or just make Cloud deal with everything.

(Kai is voting for Cloud. Cloud is not pleased. Masks points out that Kai would be practically useless due to, if he is involved, being five years of age. Kai and Cloud are sulking. Kai doesn't like being useless. Kai points out that Hojo could do something to make him older. Masks points out that Hojo has been taken care of. Kai sulks again. Cloud points out that Kai is a Tri-Wing Demon. Masks points out that Tri-Wings age slower than humans normally and since Kai has no reason to be abnormal he will age normally. Cloud sulks. Vincent asks not to be found by the Chaos Demons. Masks replies that Masks will think on it. Vincent is told by Spiral that Masks will do so. Vincent is not happy. Masks eyes Spiral. Spiral hides. Masks knows this if a futile effort and ignores Spiral.)

Thank you for reading my story and Happy Fourth five days late!


	13. Chapter 13

"Who thought that it was a good idea to teach the _Chiati_ to write letters?" Cloud growled and threw said a letter from said people down on his table.

"You did." Spiral commented. Cloud threw a pillow at Spiral who caught it. He knew that Cloud didn't want to hurt him and that the blond was just having a bad day. Still, Cloud didn't normally throw things. "What happened?"

Cloud let out a strangled yell and Spiral picked up the letter.

" 'Due to our newfound knowledge and neighbors we, the Hearts of the Herds, had decided that it would be in our best interests to have a single Heart over the people that can be easily reached. As such we have declared you to be the Lord of the _Chiati_. Have fun!' Fun?" Spiral questioned. Cloud buried his head in a pillow and Spiral winced at the angry red skin around the scales on the back of his neck. Shedding really was a menace. Cloud had accidently scratched his skin while trying to get rid of the dead scales. Not a fun experience for anyone.

"So I'm the person who has to do all the paperwork," Cloud groaned into the pillow. Spiral snorted. The _Chiati_ 's hatred of paperwork really was legendary. And everyone had saddled Cloud with all of it. And Cloud couldn't really say that this wouldn't help anyone. It would make almost everyone's lives easier. Except for Cloud's.

"We'll help you," Spiral said calmly and Cloud looked up.

"I know, you guys really pamper me." Cloud said blushing lightly.

"You deserve it." Spiral said. They really did try to make Cloud's life easier, but it wasn't easy. Cloud was always in motion and it was rare for the blond to stop and rest. It made them worry about his health. This was one of those rare times when Cloud was staying in one place. "We do worry about you, don't you think that you are pushing yourself to hard?" Spiral asked.

Cloud blinked at Spiral and turned the idea over in his thoughts. Lately he had been pretty busy. After seeing the condition that some of the poor and orphans lived in he had been trying to get a few programs up and running to help with that. He had opened a few orphanages, started a new book on Demon culture, talked and outlined a new program with Reeve to help clean up the underground of Midgard, and was running the intercultural program he had started to help both the _Chiati_ and others learn about the other's cultures. And then there was the mess with the monument that he had just finished. He had talked them down to a life sized statue in an orchard. Maybe he should take a step back and relax a little.

"Where you plotting with Tseng how to kidnap me if I didn't see it?" Cloud asked Spiral who coughed innocently.

"Of course not," Spiral said and Cloud looked behind him to see Tseng looking perfectly normal.

"I'll take the week slow," Cloud said with a slight smile. "If you think that I'm over extending myself feel free to tell me. I do care about your opinions."

"Good," Spiral said feeling relieved. The stress had been making the shedding harder than it needed to be. It had taken awhile for Spiral to learn that like a snake shedding would be more difficult if Cloud was stressed. Cloud also may have been right about the kidnapping comment.

"Is there anything that I need to know?" Cloud asked Tseng. "Or am I okay to take the afternoon off?"

"Your father is coming to visit soon, but I do not know the exact date." Tseng seemed annoyed by that. Cloud found his lip quirk to the side in a half smile. Eyes twinkling with amusement Cloud wondered if Tseng knew that his father was THE Vincent Valentine. Most likely not. He couldn't wait to see Tseng's face.

Tseng knew that look. It never boded well for someone. Someone's mind was going to be spinning soon.

"Is that it?" Cloud asked.

Tseng nodded.

"Then you can take the rest of the afternoon off," Spiral said and Cloud chuckled as he stood up.

"Thanks," He said and ruffled Spiral's hair passing him towards his room. A nice nap sounded good to his body. Spiral looked caught between embarrassment and a soft joy that came from knowing that someone you cared about was not going to run himself into the ground.

Tseng chuckled and Spiral blushed and looked down.

"You know that you like it when he says that to you," Spiral said. Tseng didn't reply.

* * *

Cloud smiled broadly, to the surprise of his herd, and ran to hug the man who dismounted from a pretty roan mare. He was slim with black hair, pale skin, and ruby red eyes with human pupils. The oddest thing besides his eyes was the golden gauntlet on his right arm. Tseng observed the man silently before he gasped and grabbed Sephiroth for support as his legs suddenly felt weak.

"Vincent Valentine?" He whispered in shock. Sephiroth also seemed to be in a state of shock, but for an entirely different reason. Tseng the leader of the Turks, the most unflappable person he knew was gaping like a fish and staring at the man. Then his mind connected the dots.

"So this is were you learned it all," Sephiroth commented.

"Vincent taught me a lot, but not everything." Cloud said still hugging Vincent who looked no older than twenty. "I had a lot of teachers."

"You were a very good student so of course you had a lot of teachers," Vincent said with a small smile at his son who wasn't so little anymore. "I swear you absorbed everything like a sponge."

Cloud shrugged. "What brings you here?" He asked Vincent pulling away.

"I just wanted to see you," Vincent said simply. "You are my son in all but blood."

Cloud nodded. "Did you have any trouble on your journey?"

"The most bizarre series of events happened, but not really." Vincent said after a moment.

"Come in and tell me about it," Cloud said and Vincent put his arm around the blond and chuckled.

"I'm still not sure that I believe what happened." Vincent said as they walked up to the house. The roan mare shook her mane and settled down to graze. Vincent paused at the doorway and said to Tseng, "You're going to catch flies." Tseng snapped his jaw shut with a click and the two continued inside.

"So what happened?" Cloud asked leaning against Vincent on his favorite couch. _Chiati_ often leaned against each other when sitting in a display of affection between family members. It had taken a long time for the two to get this point and neither wanted to admit out loud how much they had missed the other.

"Well I was hunted down by the Chaos Demons and made their Lord. I tried to point out that I was not a Chaos Demon, but apparently Hojo made me into one and I have the blood and soul of the previous Lord." Vincent replied. "I am told that I need to pick and heir. When I told them that you would be my choice they looked positively ecstatic."

"Why?" Cloud asked Vincent raising an eyebrow.

"You are a force of change. Chaos Demons love changing things up. And they seem to really like Spiral." Vincent admitted. "Then I was informed that you were already a Lord so I had to pick a new one or you need two heirs."

"Heirs?!"

"Yes," Vincent sighed. "As the heir to the Chaos Demons and current Lord of the _Chiati_ you do need an heir to pass the responsibility to."

"I... never thought about it." Cloud said slowly. "Being a Heart is not hereditary."

"The _Chiati_ have agreed that even if your heir is not a Heart they will listen, but that he or she will need to have an advisor that is a Heart." Vincent said. Cloud sighed.

"Let me guess. They have an idea of who I should make my heir." Cloud said.

"They don't really want you to randomly pick and heir," Vincent said with a light smile. "They want you to get married."

"WHAT?!" Cloud leapt to his feet and fell over the table. Not bothering to get up he gaped at his father in mute shock.

"I am 'highly encouraged' to marry, but am under no obligation." Vincent said calmly. Cloud stood and walked back to sit by his father. Leaning against him he breathed in the smell that was pure Vincent and calmed. "I never have understood your attraction to scents." Vincent said softly. "Has anyone noticed that?"

"No, I'm not that obvious." Cloud said quietly. "I think that it's a Demon bloodline thing. And I've suppressed it."

Vincent hummed in acknowledgement. "That is very possible."

"So am I supposed to just get married, have a kid now?" Cloud asked.

"Soon, but I don't think that the Chaos Demons or _Chiati_ will pressure you into a relationship. Both usually have one mate for life." Vincent said. "But they might put women in your path."

"I can live with that as long as it isn't Tifa." Cloud said.

"Tifa? Isn't she the kid you rescued when we passed by Nibelheim years ago?" Vincent asked.

"Yep, and she is an enormous pain." Cloud complained. "She lived in Nibelheim until it was destroyed in the reactor meltdown."

"I remember that."

"After that she joined a group called Avalanche and went anti-ShinRa regardless of the direction that ShinRa had taken. This was a year after the Presidents death. We took care of the group and now their not a problem. Not dead." Cloud added guessing where his father's thoughts had headed. "Part of the new ShinRa. Except for Yuffie. She's the runaway princess from Watari. We sent her back with an escort."

"Did she escape?" Vincent asked.

"Once, but then she saw Sephiroth and I and decided that she was in love." Cloud blushed. Vincent wrapped an arm around Cloud. Even after all this time he found it hard to accept that others found him attractive. The villagers had really done a number on his self image. Luckily it was easier these days. _Chiati_ didn't really care about how they looked, but those six years among non- _Chiati_ had taught Cloud that was important. Sometimes he had bouts of doubt about his image.

"I bet she did." Vincent said amused. "Two very handsome men riding through the woods-"

"Dad!"

"It's true," Vincent said and ruffled Cloud's hair with his left hand. "A lot of women are going to pursue you because of how attractive you are. It will take time to find one that loves you for being _you_."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence." Cloud sighed.

"You will find her. And if anyone doesn't actually love you your herd will protect you and so will I." Vincent murmured softly into Cloud's ear. Cloud relaxed and a tension he hadn't known he had fled. "Does this Tifa bother you?"

"She sends me love letters and stalks me." Cloud said tiredly. "Once I found her in my room. It was creepy."

"Sounds like it." Vincent said tightening his hold on his son. "You sound exhausted."

"I've spread myself to thin and now that I'm actually taking it easy for a week it seems to have caught up with me," Cloud admitted.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you for awhile?" Vincent asked. They both knew that Cloud would say yes, but that he would ask anyways. Their bond was deep and Vincent hated to see his son this tired.

"I would be very happy to have you stay here," Cloud said falling asleep. Vincent huffed silently in amusement. Some things never changed. Cloud had fallen asleep leaning on him for years. It made Vincent realize how grown up Cloud was. His little boy had grown up and was possibly going to start a family of his own soon. He would be turning twenty-four this week, if Vincent remembered correctly.

"Has it really been eighteen years?" Vincent asked no one softly. After a moment where Cloud showed no sign of waking up Vincent picked up Cloud. He was rather light for his size and Vincent began to worry about Cloud's health.


	14. Chapter 14

Cloud yawned as he woke up. Absentmindedly he scratched at his arms then hissed in pain when he accidently ripped off a section that wasn't quite detached yet. Blood welled from the cracks between his scales and Cloud could feel himself healing almost instantly. Sighing he got up and washed off his arm. The blood turned the water pink and soon his arm was clean, but still tender.

"Cloud?" Vincent called worriedly. He must have smelt the blood, Cloud thought to himself.

"Shedding!" Cloud called to his father.

"Is that normal?" Vincent asked knocking on the door.

"Come in," Cloud sighed sitting down on his bed. Vincent walked in and sat down on the edge, waiting for Cloud to explain. "It is for Water Demons, and I have enough of their genes that I do."

"Is there a reason it involves bleeding?" Vincent asked.

"When the old skin turns this white color it is mostly ready to be taken off." Cloud explained. "If it isn't _entirely_ white and it comes off then the parts still connected rip away the skin in-between the scales."

"I see," Vincent said calmly. "Your herd seems rather worried for your health."

Cloud winced then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah..."

"Your health is important Cloud," the gentle chastisement caused shame to course through Cloud.

"Sorry." He said looking down. "It's just... there's so much to do, and I can't help but think that the Demons may not be the only ones to come back."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked curious, a feeling a dread came from Chaos.

"Demons were thought to be the top of the food chain, but... in Kai's memories there was... _something_ else. Something that picked off people one by one. Those memories are blurred, as if... I don't know." Cloud sighed in frustration and looked down.

"So you want to prepare for a fight that might not be coming, but don't want to be over prepared." Vincent summed up. "So what have you done?"

"I've brought two cultures together, Reeve and I have changed the SOLDIER program... we don't really have an army but if needed we can call on all those with a current SOLDIER status." Cloud said frowning. "The lower places are being cleaned up and a lot of orphanages have been built. Programs to help others are in place, but I can't make them use them."

"Sounds like your fine." Vincent said. "But without knowing the threat itself I can't really say. You might just want to focus on what you do know and go from there."

"I can't count how many times you've told me that," Cloud said with a light smile.

"You panic over what you don't know. Examine what you do know then work from there. Basic Turk skill." Vincent replied.

"Maybe that's why I was never a Turk." Cloud mused. Vincent smiled and gently poked Cloud's shoulder.

"You are far to nice to be a Turk." Vincent said and Cloud gave him a skeptical look. "True you can hold a grudge like no other, but that's generally considered to be a good trait in Chaos Demons."

"That really didn't help your argument." Cloud said with a silent laugh.

"No it didn't," Vincent agreed. "But it wasn't meant to."

"Something the Demons are holding a grudge over?" Cloud asked.

"No... but I think that you might be onto something. From what you wrote during the last days of Kai's life the Demons changed their wandering ways. Why?" Vincent asked.

"Because they became aware that it wasn't other Demons picking off their loved ones." Cloud said after closing his eyes and reviewing his memories. "I think that the disease is what makes Kai's memories blurry, because his eyesight was going."

"You didn't write most of Kai's final or early days," Vincent said and Cloud nodded.

"It didn't feel right to write about that. So I wrote a shot summary of what he did and added 'Thank you' at the end. That seemed to fit it much better." Cloud said.

"So this _something_ was picking off Demons. Now that they are unified they know that it wasn't each other. Now that they are back whatever might have been picking them off might be back. Do you know anything about what this _something_ may be?" Vincent asked Cloud who sighed and looked down at his bed thinking hard. He half closed his eyes signaling to Vincent he was looking over memories.

"... There is something." Cloud finally said. "It's blurry, but it's still there."

"What is it?" Vincent asked gently.

"It was called... Voro, the devourer. That's the name Kai gave it." Cloud said and suddenly a crystal clear memory surfaced. Cloud sat up with a gasp. Very pale. "That's what it was..."

In the book Cloud published he described an encounter with _something_ that tried to kill Kai repeatedly over his lifespan. He had never gotten a good look at it, but now it was as if whatever had blocked it had dropped. The Voro was massive. Ten feet at the shoulder and blocky. It had the body of a lizard, the feet of a chicken, the tail of a bird, and a head unlike anything Cloud had ever seen. It was bald and shaped like a bear without a muzzle. Flat faced with large red threaded eyes and sharp jagged teeth that was in rows to the back of its throat. It didn't look like it had eyes, but the cold dead intelligence in those eyes frightened him.

The vision of a lab with the true body of 'Hojo' flashed through Cloud's mind and he gasped sitting up straight and rigid. Caught up in the images and sensations flowing through his mind he didn't notice Vincent's concerned face, or a cold eye so similar to the one in the memory looked through his window before vanishing.

Chains, iron brands, teeth trying to bite him, sharp claws, red hair, blue devoted eyes, the taste of blood in his mouth, ripping muscles from running to fast, a cool hand on his head to try and cool the fire running through his veins, grief so deep it vibrated in his core, the hilt of a blade in his hand, cold eyes dying, metal stitches keeping his mouth shut and pulling at his skin painfully, a Demon dying under his hand, smacking something with his tail, hot burning anger, then blessed darkness.

Waking up Cloud looked up to find Vincent, Sephiroth, Spiral, Genesis, and Angeal hovering over him. He must have fallen on the floor. A cool sensation on his forehead had him reaching up to touch the wet washcloth.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth sounded uncertain.

"We need to find Kai," Cloud said certainly and tried to sit up, but the world tilted around him. Spiral and Vincent both pressed down on his shoulder's to keep him down.

"Why?" Vincent asked calmly.

"They're going to kill him," Cloud said with a deep anguish in his voice. "They tried before, here it will be easier if he was born human. There aren't many places to hide in a city."

"Do you know what he looks like?" Vincent asked.

"Black hair that shimmers in the light with rainbow colors, dark grey eyes, and pale skin. He's thin and short for his age." Cloud said as his senses reeled. "I think that... he's five."

"Do you know where he is?" Vincent asked. Spiral shot him a look, but both knew that if they didn't find Kai then Cloud would try and he could get hurt.

"... Nibelheim." Cloud said after blinking a few times before passing out.

"That was a violet vision." Vincent commented frowning.

"We'll need to go there, won't we?" Genesis sighed.

"Do you want Cloud to go there?" Spiral asked sharply.

"No." They all said.

"We should send a group as soon as possible," Vincent said narrowing his eyes and looking out the window to catch a glimpse of something not human or demon or like anything he had ever seen.

"Is something wrong?" Tseng asked.

"At the moment, no. Soon. It might be."

* * *

Vincent sighed. He swore that the Chaos Demons had a radar or something. There was no other way they could possibly be finding him so quickly.

"Whatcha doing?" One asked.

"Going to find a child." Vincent replied. Something in his tone had the nine that found him running beside his mount in a V formation. His roan was in the lead with Spiral, Genesis, and Zack behind him. The Chaos Demons seemed to be forming a first defense.

"The seer told us of this." One asked grimly when Vincent asked what they were doing. "We can hold off one, but if there are more I don't know how useful we will be."

"I thought that you liked anything that caused death and destruction." Zack commented.

"No, especially if it hurts those we care for." The one closest to him replied.

"What did the Seer say?" Vincent demanded.

"We were actually coming to tell you that." The one in front of him commented then the one to his side sighed and began to speak it.

" ' _Together at last we walk towards peace_

 _Old threats rise once more from dead grounds_

 _Find the child with an old soul_

 _Gold rises in tandem defense_

 _General heed thy Emperor's call_

 _Destroy the destroyer and find truth_

 _Dark wings unite or lose all loved_

 _The choice is yours Animus_

 _Forge out destiny from the threads you see._ ' "She said drawing her blades grimly as they reached the remains of the town.

"Are seers usually correct?" Sephiroth asked.

"Always," Was the reply. The creature that Cloud had seen was standing over a dead woman. Its head was covered with scratches that were healing before their eyes.

"I hope you have a plan," Spiral commented as it turned its attention to them.

"Some of us fight that and the others look for the kid," Vincent said. "Keep it distracted and kill it if we can."

"I'll fight," Sephiroth said. "Genesis and Angeal can back me while everyone else searches."

"Isn't the three of us overkill?" Genesis asked.

"No," Sephiroth replied.

* * *

Genesis gritted his teach as he was flung back yet again to slam into a building. The three of them had been at this for an hour and the thing showed no signs of tiring.

"I'm really starting to hate this thing," Genesis said to Angeal who was also picking himself up.

"Starting?" Zack quipped coming to help them. "I didn't like it when I first saw it."

Sephiroth darted in and the beast darted away from his blade nimbly. It seemed to be distinctively avoiding his blade rather than simply avoiding them all. They could scratch and leave gashes all over, but they hadn't been able to strike anything vital and it just kept healing itself.

"Have they found him yet?" Angeal asked Zack.

"They have, we're to keep it distracted so that they can get away. Then they'll send in help." Zack replied.

"I've never met something that was so hard to kill," Sephiroth commented.

"I really wish that you would just cut it in half," Genesis said casting a Firga at it again. He didn't have much magic left in him.

"To fast," Sephiroth replied as it dodged.

To their surprise the familiar hoof beats of a particular Stallion came towards them.

"Cloud!" They weren't sure whether or not to be relieved. They needed help, but they also wanted to keep Cloud safe. When the sound was joined by several other hoof beats Zack smiled widely.

"Looks like the cavalry is coming." He quipped. The first arrow that flew through the air was definitely Cloud's. The creature didn't seem to see the small arrow that had been specifically made to blend in to anything. It was almost invisible, especially at the speed Cloud was able to shoot his arrows. The arrow sunk deep into its eye and it reared back to fall on the ground. The sound of arrows filled the air and the four SOLDIERS kept their distance.

"The eye is a weak spot." Cloud commented as he and his mount came into view. Vincent's sides were heaving and the wild look in his eyes made it clear the Stallion was ready for battle.

"Only if you can hit it." Sephiroth said. "It's fast and smart. It didn't think that was a danger."

"If it only interacted with Demons then that might be why," a Chaos Demon replied. "Bows were not used by most of us. Only a few Water Demons would have learned how to use them."

It jerked and everyone but Cloud took a step back. He observed it and took out his Kanata. No one knew what happened to its twin. The blade began to glow and the creature began to struggle to get to its feet, but even though the arrows were small they had cut deep. Cloud's arrow had blinded it in one eye, but the other eye glare at the one approaching it.

" _Ad mortem te qui est Voro_." Cloud said and the glow brightened as he struck the creature. The blade cut easily through it.

"What was that?" Sephiroth asked.

"Something I learned from Kai," Cloud replied.

"How is he?" Sephiroth asked.

"Alive, but injured." Cloud said looking down at the creature.

"Where did that thing come from?" Zack asked. "It looks like something Hojo would make in his labs."

"You aren't very far off." Cloud commented.

"Then you know what this is?" Sephiroth asked.

"Unfortunately."

* * *

A/N: Cloud is pretty much telling his sword to kill the Voro.

Yay! A new chapter! I really am curious if anyone knows what the prophecy means ^_^ Feel free to PM me with your guesses! Reviews are very much appreciated! I really would like to know what you think of the Voro.


	15. Chapter 15

Cloud looked down at Kai's sleeping form. He undeniably cute. His black hair was short and spiky unlike the long black locks he sported as an adult. He was short for a five year old and too thin. His clothes were thin and worn just like the woman's, but not as bad. He was pale, but some of his skin looked like it had been burned by the sun. Mostly on his hands and arms surprisingly.

Cloud had thought that Kai would be in far worse condition than he was in after knowing what the creature was capable of. It was mostly scratches, but there were a few good sized cuts on his legs and arms. It was the bump on his head that actually worried Cloud. The healer assured Cloud that the child would be fine and Cloud felt something inside of him relax.

"Thank you," Cloud said and sat down next to the child that housed Kai's soul. He wondered what he would be like and if he would remember that Cloud had been the one who killed him. Would he blame him? Would he even care? Lost in thought Cloud almost didn't notice when the child woke up. Dark grey eyes stared at Cloud for a moment before the owner sat up and examined him.

"Daddy?" Kai asked. Cloud was so surprised that he slipped out of his chair.

"Uh..." Cloud wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I don't have any children." He said honestly. The kid practically deflated before his eyes.

"I thought I knew you," he said quietly. "Mum said I would know daddy when I saw him." Cloud stood up and sat down next to him. Surprisingly Cloud asked Kai, who's name had not changed, if he wanted to be adopted within a week. Cloud had felt so awkward when he had asked, the radiant smile he got from the child filled his soul with joy. The youngling flung himself at Cloud and wrapped his arms around the blond's middle. Cloud held his arms up in surprise then wrapped his arms around his... child.

When Vincent and the others walked in it was to the youngling and Cloud asleep on the bed. Kai was curled up pressing his face against Cloud's chest with Cloud's arm draped over him.

"I'll fill out the paperwork." Vincent said and left with a light smirk. Spiral stared after Vincent.

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to make Cloud's life difficult?" He asked Sephiroth.

"What is he doing?" Sephiroth asked Spiral alarmed.

"I don't know," Spiral said, "but I do know that smile."

"He is his father," Sephiroth said slowly. Spiral nodded.

"He is also a Chaos Demon." Spiral said. After a moment they both darted for the door. Genesis jumped when Spiral and Sephiroth dashed through the door.

"What's wrong with them?" Zack asked Genesis.

"Who knows?" Genesis said the feathers on his wing still standing on end. It wasn't really that uncommon for the two to suddenly dash somewhere, but it usually was Sephiroth trying to stop Spiral from doing something he shouldn't. This looked like they were going after someone else.

"Feathers," Zack said gesturing to them. Genesis sighed and they settled down.

* * *

Cloud woke up slowly with an odd scent in his nose. It smelled like wind, blood, warmth, and dirt. He wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes. Kai was cuddling with him. He smelled like he hadn't had a bath and Cloud couldn't remember giving him one. It had been a very hectic week and Cloud had little time to spend with Kai, but the time he did had awakened a parental instinct the blond didn't know he had. Cloud sat up partly and breathed out on the youngling. Unknowingly greeting the youngling as a Water Demon would their own young. The moisture in his breath carried a pheromone only found in Water Demons marking him as family. Remembering yesterdays conversation he mentally sighed. He didn't think he would have a child so soon, or what had possessed him to offer to be the child's father. He had no experience with children whatsoever.

"Youngling," Cloud said softly. Kai yawned and looked up at him.

"Hm?" He sleepily asked. Most Demon young would use sounds to communicate instead of words when waking up or very tired.

"You need a bath," Cloud said. "You stink." Kai hummed and nuzzled Cloud's cheek. Cloud returned the gesture then jumped out of bed to take a shower. Kai followed him like a chick following its mother.

"What's a bath?" Kai asked as they walked into Cloud's master bedroom.

"You know when you get wet and wash the dirt off?" Cloud said looking down at Kai, who was dressed in one of Cloud's shirts. It hung off his small frame like a dress. Kai nodded.

"Is there a river here?" Kai asked curiously.

"No," Cloud laughed silently. The look in Kai's eyes when he showed him how to use the tub made Cloud laugh. He had to persuade Kai to use the tub and get in with him so that the youngling would be convinced that the water wasn't actually some kind of acid. Kai's eyes were wide as Cloud started to scrub his hair. Then he leaned into the touch and began to purr. Cloud smiled. It didn't take long to clean both of them up, but Cloud didn't get out so that Kai would stay in longer and play. Because of his Water Demon heritage it didn't bother him when he stayed in water for a long time.

Kai grew tired quickly and Cloud had to pick up the youngling and carry him to his room. Kai snuggled into Cloud and the blond marveled how quickly Kai had attached himself to him, although he had found himself attached just as quickly he found himself thinking wryly. Cloud dried off Kai and tried to put him in the smaller clothes that Genesis had bought for him, but Kai didn't like them and Cloud found the youngling once again covered by his shirt. Cloud sighed and flopped on his bed. Kai quickly joined him and cuddled close. It didn't take long for Kai to fall asleep and Cloud had to wonder if Kai was some kind of demon. Most humans didn't act like this. Curling around Kai protectively he observed his youngling. Dark hair and pale skin, the dark eyes had lightened to slate grey.

Sifting through his memories he was certain that slate grey, this particular shade not found in humans, was a characteristic of an uncommon type of demon. It took Cloud a few minutes to remember which one and then he felt a little slow.

"Of course, a Tri-Wing." Cloud said. "What else would you be?" He frowned. There wasn't much known about the Tri-Wings and Kai himself had not been raised by them. The mighty Emperor had been raised by a Fire Demon who knew nothing about his kind. She had thought, like many, that he was a human youngling. But a human youngling would not have survived her cooking. Sifting through the knowledge that Kai had passed to him a few of Kai's quirks began to make sense.

Tri-Wings didn't often survive to adulthood so in order to boost their chances of survival the younglings stayed close to their parents. If it didn't have the parents scent on it then it was dangerous. Younglings would often walk just behind their parent or to the side. They could eat a lot of the same things humans did, but waited until their parent was not eating to start eating. That made it easier for the adult to watch out for danger. Out of all of the demons Tri-Wings usually were the most laid back of all demons, but that may not apply to the younglings. Kai seemed very curious, but painfully shy in large groups. Was that due to his upbringing? Or was that normal for young Tri-Wings?

Cloud dozed for the next few hours before Angeal knocked. Cloud sat up with a yawn while Kai slept peacefully.

"I don't think that I've seen him sleep at all since he's come here," Angeal commented.

"Me either," Cloud said. "Do you think he did?"

"I would hope so," Angeal said. "I don't think that kids can go so long without food or sleep."

"Demon young can if they feel unsafe." Cloud frowned. "It's unlikely, but possible."

* * *

Vincent walked in to Cloud trying to get Kai into his own clothes. This was familiar. Vincent took the clothes from Cloud and then proceeded to rub them all over Cloud's face and neck. Cloud sputtered and tried to wave Vincent away, but the Chaos Demon was very determined. Kai didn't seem to know what to make of Vincent. Vincent then handed the clothes back to Cloud. Kai didn't put up a fuss about them after that. Late that afternoon Cloud asked Vincent why he had done that.

"He's just like you, he hates anything that smells weird." Vincent replied.

"I don't think that I was nearly as bad." Cloud said.

"No, but I could always tell when you didn't like anything, only a few times was it bad enough that you refused point blank to get near it." Vincent admitted. "Have fun with this one."

"Thanks," Cloud said wryly.

"You know, you were terrified that I was going to turn on you when you were little." Vincent said.

"Really?" Cloud frowned.

"Those villagers were very cruel." Vincent said. "It took a long time to earn your trust fully. You just kept expecting to have me turn on you like they had."

"Kai doesn't seem to have that problem." Cloud commented.

"No. That much is obvious. He seems more afraid that you will disappear and leave him alone." Vincent sipped his Green Tea.

"From his parent's death's?" Cloud questioned quietly.

"Maybe." Vincent said. "Who can tell? I didn't know that Chaos Demon's had Seers."

"Me either," Cloud said. "And I don't like what they said either."

"Well Gold, rise to defend us!" Vincent said then began to laugh.

"Dad!" Cloud protested.

"What?" Vincent asked innocently.

"You have spent to much time around Chaos Demons," Cloud said leaning back.

"And you have to much on your shoulders." Vincent said moving to sit by Cloud who leaned on his father with a sigh. "You try and take a break then this happens."

Cloud hummed in agreement. "It's life."

"At least you finished shedding." Vincent said. "But I do have some bad news to tell you."

"Let's hear it before it blows up." Cloud said tiredly.

"Those creatures have been ravaging the countryside and wiped out a city." Vincent said. "All SOLDIERS have been called to action."

"I had a feeling it was something like that." Cloud said closing his eyes. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible." Vincent said.

"I'll let them know to pack and be ready to ride by dawn." Cloud said.

"What are you going to do about your young?" Vincent asked.

"I'll take him to ShinRa with me. What else can I do?" Cloud asked. "I never thought that I would be going back there for something like this."

"And what of the _Chiati_?"

"I will have them travel in groups and ask them to keep an eye out for the Voro." Cloud said not opening his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Cloud scanned the forest warily. Even though the powerful stallion beneath him was not worried he was. Kai's small hands clung to his back and Cloud hoped that their journey to ShinRa was uneventful. Getting Kai to ride with Cloud had taken a fair bit of convincing, even though the tall strong stallion had been unusually gentle with the youngling.

Luckily it was a swift and uneventful journey. Kai seemed to enjoy doing anything with Cloud and had warmed up to both Vincents. His favorite was still Cloud. He hoped that Kai would be okay when he had to do missions. His heart ached at the thought of leaving his little one behind.

Vincent knew the look in Cloud's eyes. It was a feeling he was familiar with, but Cloud didn't have the comfort he had had of knowing that no one wanted to hurt his youngling while he was raising him. There still the natural dangers that every child must face sickness, injury, and the occasional act of stupidity that all people commit growing up, but nothing that dangerous. They hadn't been here before the demons arrived so somehow the two must be related Vincent concluded. And for some reason they were after Kai.

Cloud dismounted and to his surprise Kai clung to his back by wrapping his arms and legs around him. It was odd, but he could see why he did it. People were swarming all over. People respectfully parted to let Cloud and his herd pass. Kai gazed with wide eyes at the people and objects around him. Not used to having so many people around him Kai pressed his face into Cloud's neck and breathed in the calming scent of his protector. The soft smell of water and horses filled his nose calming him. He didn't look up trusting in Cloud to protect him. The gentle rolling gait of his protector nearly lulled him to sleep. He was used to clinging to his parental figure since that was sometimes the best way to travel long distances. That hadn't changed although his protector didn't seem to know how to respond at first. His protector stopped and Kai looked up to find a white haired man talking to him. He wanted to take a nap. Listening to adults talk was boring. Kai yawned and snuggled into his protecting's neck. Closing his eyes again he started to doze.

"Cute little kit," Lazard commented. "I didn't know that you had adopted one."

"It wouldn't change anything." Cloud said firmly. "I am a First Class SOLDIER and needed to bring the _Chiati_ to order. You know that."

"I know," Lazard said. "Thank you for coming."

"Where else would I be?" Cloud asked with a light smile. "Threat to my kit, I'm going to be in the middle of the action."

"I know," Lazard chuckled. "We do wish that you weren't needed."

"Then what would I do?" Cloud quipped. "I always need something to do, I'd go crazy if I didn't."

"And then we go crazy because you spread yourself to thin." Reeve said walking up to them. "Good to see you Cloud."

"Reeve, how is your project going?" Cloud said turning to Reeve. Both were part of his herd, but he didn't see them often. Both looked well healthy and well rested, though a little stressed. He couldn't blame them.

"Good. Are you alright Cloud? You look a little pale." Reeve asked concerned.

"Just tired." Cloud said. "I'll take a quick nap with this little one then I should be fine."

"You and the others have the Penthouse. It would be impractical otherwise." Lazard said wryly. Cloud chuckled. It was true. His herd and many others would visit him often. For him to have an apartment would be a pain to everyone. The Penthouse was a lot bigger and harder for those not invited to access.

* * *

Cloud woke up to find Kai waiting patiently for him to get up.

"You could have woken me up if you needed something," Cloud said with a yawn.

"Okay." Kai said and Cloud looked a little surprised. This was the first time that Kai had said anything.

His protector looked very happy that he spoke. Kai didn't really get it since most Demons didn't like it if their young talked a lot especially when they were in a new place. Might draw in unwanted attention. But if it made him happy Kai was more than happy to speak. Just not a lot. He didn't like to talk a lot.

Cloud and Kai ate breakfast then Cloud called Lazard to see if Kai could come with him to the meeting.

"He won't cause any trouble." Cloud said. "He'll likely sleep through most of it." Cloud's face showed relief as Lazard agreed that Kai could come. Cloud picked up Kai and the youngling snuggled into him. The protective instincts he had were appeased by the thought of his young so close to him. Cloud walked to Lazard's office to meet with the others. Strangely enough the five demons that had asked to meet with him were there, although something strange was going on. Vincent, Sephiroth, Spiral, and the other main members of his herd were here. Kai climbed from his hip to his back and Cloud registered that he was freeing up his arms and hands in case of combat. The demons observed the youngling carefully noting his distinctive shale grey eyes. The trademark of the Tri-wings.

"They insisted on being part of this." Lazard said to Cloud quietly. Cloud nodded. He understood. From Kai's memories these things had killed many of their young and elders had been killed by the Voro. The creature was truly despicable.

"I understand." Cloud said.

"The _Chiati_ , Demons of the five Main Clans, and Humans coming together. This is a historic event." The Water Demon commented.

The last time that so many different groups had gathered together had been under Kai's rule. And now the feared Demon Emperor was a child clinging to his back silently. He couldn't do a lot of the things he could before. Cloud seriously doubted that Kai would be much help for years. He was only five years old and there was no way that the child was going to be fighting for his life that young. A memory of Kai's that Cloud hadn't seen before forced its way to his mind and he suddenly understood a little bit more the sadness that was so much a part of Kai's life. Kai _had_ needed to defend himself from a very young age. Cloud didn't know _everything_ about the elusive and powerful figure that had changed history so much, but each time he learned something new he was humbled and awed that the demon had done what he had. He wasn't sure that he could have moved on after losing everything. Friends, family, in truth Cloud had to wonder what Kai hadn't lost.

Those thoughts only motivated him to protect the youngling even more.

"What do we know about these things?" Cloud asked.

"They're smart, fast, and methodical killers." Sephiroth said.

"Fast healers that don't seem to have many weak points other than the eyes and Cloud's magical blade over there that just cut through it like butter." Zack said excited. Cloud had to refrain from rolling his eyes at the elder's comment.

"Where did they come from?" Cloud asked. "What do they want? How many of them are there?"

"Who knows?" The Wind Demon said shrugging. "They have practically all but alienated the Wind Clan."

"When and where?" Cloud asked. Instincts that Kai's memories had honed perked up. This was new.

"A few hours ago at the edge of the old cemetery." The Wind Demon. Even thought he looked calm Cloud could see a tenseness in his aura that spoke of grief. Cloud's aura reached out and the Wind Demon tensed when he felt a comforting aura surround him. It whispered something that he couldn't hear, but the mutual grief in it somewhat eased the pain he felt.

"Didn't the seer say, ' _old threats rise once more from dead grounds_?'" Spiral asked furrowing his brows. All of the herd knew of the seer's words since Cloud had told them.

"We were investigating a disturbance there." The Wind Demon breathed and he could practically feel a fierce declaration call resonating in the aura that had not retreated. In a way he was glad that it hung around him like a protective mother watching over her young, but his pride would not let him open up to aura. He knew it was the aura of the _Chiati_ leader, and had heard about the aura he carried from a few who had been touched by a Heart's aura. But this was different from hearing about it. "They had been seen a great deal around there..."

"Could that be where they were sealed or something?" Genesis asked.

"Perhaps, or maybe it is a breeding ground for them." Cloud said grimly. The fierce cry made more sense now. And the Wind Demon could now tell what it reminded him of. The cry of a Tri-Wing. It was a sound that said here I am, I am not going to go down without a fight and if you find me, you will be praying that you didn't. Something that all Demons knew to stay clear of, yet, he had no desire to flee from the other. How odd.

"One thing for certain, that seer's words seem to be coming true." Spiral said.

"Then it looks like we'll have to investigate." Cloud said grimly. The Wind Demon's aura surged with fear the image of his family and friends being killed by those creatures fresh in his mind. "With lots of preparation and a plan." Cloud added and the other felt calmer. Spiral watched with knowing eyes as the others in his herd wondered who's worry he was soothing and the Demons wondered why he felt the need to say that out loud. It was obvious that would be the case to the war trained Water Demon and the Doppelganger Demon.

"Anyone have a plan?" Zack asked.

"We go in and be very careful." Cloud said. "We'll need to be careful. Unnoticed if possible. Armed with long range silent weapons. We don't know much about their senses, but they seem to have good ones."

"It will take a few days to iron out the details." Lazard said. "I'm guessing you want the _Chiati_ to be the main force." Cloud nodded.

"The _Chiati_ are trained to be untraceable from a young age. We also fight in large or small groups." Cloud said.

"Versatility." Spiral said. "Harder to fight an enemy that specializes in fighting in any kind of environment with so many different weapons."

"Hopefully that will aid us in the unknown." Cloud said.

"We can help," The Water Demon said. "We have many soldiers that are archers and good fighters."

"I know the area." The Wind Demon stated. "I'll help you."

"Do we know what the rest of the seer's words mean?" Zack asked.

"Gold is obvious." Spiral said. "That's Cloud. He and others have been working on defenses. ' _Gold rises in tandom defense._ ' Easy enough."

"The peace line is obvious. We're very close to it." The Chaos Demon stated.

"Dark wings must refer to the Tri-Wings. They need to unite in order to not lose their loved ones." The Doppelganger Demon said. "But as far as we know the only one in existence is him." She looked at Kai.

"So either there are more, or there is something that we don't know." Cloud concluded.

"The seer did tell us to find truth." Spiral said.

"Then that's what we will do." Cloud said as Kai began to doze lightly on his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Cloud frowned when he observed the graves in the early dawn mist. They didn't look like anything he had seen in his life, but mildly familiar in Kai's memories. Was this an ancient Demon burial ground? Looking back on the memories he didn't think that it belonged to any clan he knew of. And Demons didn't usually do something this shoddy. True it was old, but the workmanship was not to their standards. Archers were in the trees waiting for any of the Voro to make an appearance. They had taken out over twenty so far. Cloud winced as he moved and the injury on his arm made itself known.

He wasn't as good with a bow so he used his blade, unfortunately that meant he had to get close and personal. He was able to dodge most of the Voro's attacks, but hadn't been lucky enough to come out entirely unscathed. Especially when they had attacked in a large group. The fifteen Voro had been hard to kill. Cloud was lucky that he hadn't been injured worse or killed. Out of the three hundred that had started on this journey only half remained. Cloud had sent over one hundred back to ShinRa for medical treatment on horseback. The Wind Demon that he had comforted only a week ago hovered by his side. The demon had become rather attached to him as the other Wind Demons struggled to rebuild their clan he had remained with Cloud to plan this expedition.

Although the Wind Demons had liked the idea, only this one had come with them. Cloud sent out a slight pulse of his aura to reassure the other that he was okay. The Wind Demon clearly didn't buy it and Cloud couldn't blame him. He wouldn't be able to wield his blade with his left arm. He was lucky that the Voro hadn't injured his right one. If he had then he wouldn't be here. He would be a liability.

Cloud nudged his mount and Vincent tossed his mane in agitation before slowly moving forward. Clearly the stallion didn't like this place, Cloud didn't blame him. The Wind Demon hesitantly nudged the roan stallion he was riding and it fell into step behind Vincent. The Demon Vincent was with another group.

Cloud compared these graves with the ones in Kai's memories. The ones in his memories had been shallow graves. Creatures had easily dug them up and devoured the easy meal inside of them. It sickened him, but he pushed that aside to observe more here. The graves were to old for him to see if that was true of these graves, but he did notice a few old animal skeletons that looked like large wild cats or dogs. They bore a resemblance to the Voro. He filed that away for later when he would have time to think on it. Vincent didn't seem to like these skeletons and the normally unwavering stallion was ready to bolt. Cloud patted his mount's neck and whispered soothing words. Vincent calmed down a little, but the massive stallion was very much so ready to leave.

Cloud dismounted and whispered in Vincent's ear to stand guard. Vincent bobbed his head and stood with ears flicking at the slightest of sounds. Vincent had been trained as a War Horse and that knowledge would definitely help Cloud now. Crouching down he saw hints of the carved runes that Kai had. It really was amazing that they were still somewhat visible. They weren't Demonic in origin and humans didn't have their own written language back then. They used the Demonic written form to record their history. It made sense to Kai. Why make your own when someone else had already created one that you could learn and use.

Standing up Cloud looked over the graves and one caught his eye. It didn't have any animal corpses around it. Walking forward he found that it was the only one. Was this important? Walking back to his mount he took a test tube from his saddlebag. Normally this would not be in there, but Reeve had insisted. He collected samples from that grave and from the ones with skeletons on them. He then decided to take a good look at the skeleton that resembled the Voro.

It mainly resembled a cat, but the jaw was too wide and heavy. The paws also were a little large for the size of the cat. Should he bring it back with him? He could tell only so much, but Reeve had people who could tell more about it then he could. Cloud had a _Chiati_ pack the bones. The other didn't question him, but he could feel him questioning what the bones could be used for. Cloud could hear Reeve begging for a rubbing of the grave face and his eye twitched as he stared at it. It wasn't really that bad, but it felt kind of wrong. He made sure to capture the strange characters. The sharp runes made him uncomfortable, but Cloud wasn't sure why.

Standing up he looked around and froze. They were surrounded. Over one hundred of the Voro were around them snarling. This was the most emotion that they had shown. Absolute rage contrasted sharply with the previously emotionless face.

"Archers!" Cloud cried drawing his Katana with his right hand. He wouldn't be able to fight as well with his left arm, but the lighter dagger he drew with his left hand should be able to give him an advantage. Arrows sung through the air and cut down all but twenty of the massive beasts. The rest charged in and Cloud darted in to attack. His Kanata glowing as he slashed through the first one as it reached him. The Wind Demon at his left shoulder helped to cover his weaker side. _Chiati_ and Water Demons fought in amazing formations that neither had to teach the other. Cloud didn't dare glance away from the enraged Voro to check on the others. The archers scattered to find higher ground and try to find a clear shot. These things were hard to hit if they weren't standing still.

* * *

Kai looked out the window worriedly. His stomach rolled as he thought about what his protector, no, father figure was doing right now. Cloud was leading a force of three hundred to find out why the Voro were connected to that grave site. He knew that his father was a very able warrior, but that didn't mean that an accident couldn't happen. Or that his forces would be overrun. Or that something bad wouldn't happen to him.

He scented the room and found that it wasn't filled his father's scent. Climbing down from the window ledge he quickly went to his father's room and jumped up onto his bed. The comforting scent of his father surrounded him and he snuggled into the covers. He wanted his father to come back safe and whole.

Footsteps had him looking up into storm colored eyes. The one who stood in the room was undoubtedly a Water Demon, but Kai had never seem one with such deep blue scales. Almost a royal blue. Long sapphire blue hair was pulled back in a pony tail that shimmered in the late afternoon light. He was tall and well built, but didn't seem quite like any other Water Demon that Kai had met. Kai narrowed his eyes as a name popped into his mind.

"Queati?" Kai questioned.

"You looked worried," the Water Demon stated. Kai remembered his father and worry rolled through him again. "What would you have me do?"

* * *

Cloud felt the bloodlust before he saw a sapphire haired Water Demon join the fight. They ended up fighting back to back somehow and the Water Demon seemed surprised when his blade cut through the Voro with ease.

"You fight like someone I knew." The Water Demon commented.

"I'll take a wild guess and say that you're Queati." Cloud replied.

"Is it that easy to guess?" Queati asked.

"No, I just have a resource that most don't." Cloud said.

"And what would that be?" Queati asked.

"In the middle of a fight is not the best place for that conversation," Cloud said. He really didn't want to tell the other that the reason was that because Kai was dead. But he had a feeling that the other already knew that, just not who did it.

"I know that you have Kai's memories," Queati said.

"What else do you know about my encounter with Kai?" Cloud asked throwing a dagger in a Voro's eye.

"Shortly before he died Kai told me everything and made a request." Queati said cutting a Voro in half. For every Voro he cut down two seemed to replace it.

"So you know what he desired of me," Cloud said sadly.

"I am glad that his suffering ended, but I think it ironic that his killer and father are the same person." Queati commented.

"I doubt he sees me as such," Cloud said.

"He does, it is at his request that I am here." Queati replied. Cloud smiled. "He is worried that you will not come back."

"I am doing my best, but I really would love it I wasn't fighting for my life." Cloud quipped. Queati laughed lightly.

"Just keep fighting." He said. "They will all die eventually."

"Well, I'm tiring so you might want to hurry this up." Cloud said and Queati heard the tone indicating blood loss in the other's voice.

"How long will you be able to last?" Queati asked.

"You really want me to answer that?"

"No."

Cloud laughed.

* * *

Kai stared out the window to see a large group returning. He wanted to run down and see if his father was okay, but his father's words were what kept him at the window hovering anxiously. Cloud had told him to wait for one of the herd to come and get him or for him to come up. Slate grey eyes searched for the unmistakable hair of his father and sighed with relief when he saw it. He was back.

He tensed when he saw that Queati was supporting him. Was he badly injured? Or was Queati as stubborn as other herd members? Kai hoped dearly that it was the latter, but wasn't going to hold out hope. His guardians usually were injured badly.

Kai was practically vibrating in place when Spiral came to get him. Kai clung to the _Chiati_ 's hand with wide eyes. He followed the other quickly and Spiral quickened his pace knowing that the youngling wanted to see Cloud.

Cloud was lying on one of the white medical beds getting his arm treated. Bandages stained red around Cloud's middle sent a jolt of fear through Kai. Cloud looked tired and Kai climbed up to curl up into Cloud's side. The doctor finished wrapping the bandages around Cloud's arm.

"You're going to have to stay the night until your side heals enough for you to be moved." He said. Cloud nodded and put his good arm around Kai who was careful not to agitate Cloud's injuries. A machine next to him beeped in time with his father's heart as Cloud started to drift off. Queati stood in a corner watching over them and Kai wondered how he knew the other's name. Tired from the stress of the day he feel asleep quickly.

Queati watched Kai with conflicted eyes. This version of his friend was so very different from the one that he had known. For one he seemed happy and far more carefree than he had in his previous life. He was also far more trusting. Either that or he knew something that Queati didn't. He missed his old friend, but to see him so happy... how could he regret the loss of the old Kai? He missed how Kai could read him so easily and the complete trust they had in each other. This one trusted him, but only a little. He would have to earn this child's trust.

Sighing silently he recalled the look in the child's eyes when he had asked him to bring back his father. The desperation and painful hope had left him with no other option. Truly it was strange how the old and new versions had asked for something so similar. The old Kai had asked for him to protect Cloud with that soft smile of his. This one had asked for him to do almost the same thing. The young one meant physically, but he had a feeling the older one meant emotionally. He had watched Cloud for a brief time after he had killed Kai and it had surprised him when he seemed to grieve for someone he hardly knew. The tears that no one had seen had touched the Water Demon's heart. But then he had turned his back on the other and left. He had heard Kai's voice sometimes asking him to protect Cloud, but he couldn't stand to see the other. To know that he was protecting his best friends killer. He had looked for Kai and had been shocked that Cloud had found him so easily.

How could a youngling like him find Kai when Queati had so much more experience? When Cloud had left Queati had finally met the reincarnation of his best friend. He had been unable to deny him what he asked. Looking at the two he could see how good the older one was for the younger and finally accepted Kai's request. He would protect Cloud.

* * *

A/N: Finally introduced Queati! Things are getting really interesting on the Voro front. Hopefully the next chapter won't take long.


	18. Chapter 18

Cloud woke up when Kai shifted in his sleep and groaned lightly in pain. Kai looked up at Cloud with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Cloud assured Kai. "It just hurts a little."

"Do they have nothing for the pain?" Queati asked curiously.

"Nothing that works for very long." Cloud said with a light wince. "They're working on that, but nothing so far."

"Sleeping pills?"

"Nope."

"Demonic medicine?"

"To strong for me." Cloud replied his right hand absentmindedly stroking Kai's hair until the youngling was asleep. "Reeve promised that he should have something I can have by tomorrow."

Queati stared at Cloud for a long time. "Will you be able to fall back asleep?"

"Don't know." Cloud said closing his eyes. "I hope so."

Cloud did indeed fall asleep. Queati wondered why Cloud was healing so slowly. He could feel the healing energy fighting something, but he didn't know what. Maybe there was something rotting in the Voro's claws? If so it really needed to be treated. He glanced around and didn't see or sense anyone awake besides himself. The doctors had needed to work hard to save all that they did. Now everyone was asleep. Negligent on their part, but Queati understood. There hadn't been many here due to an emergency far away.

Queati walked forward hesitantly and put a hand on Cloud's side. The intense feeling of a possible infection stunned Queati. Looking closer at Cloud he could see the signs of someone who had a lot to worry about. Queati sent a healing pulse through his hand to sear away the infection and then retreated to think on this. Was this why Kai had wanted him to protect Cloud? Because he knew that Cloud would, in a way, take his place? If so then how would the youngling bring together the different races?

Staring he thoughtfully studied Cloud's features. His scales were rather pale for a Water Demon and his hair wasn't really a shade of blue either. He was also gentler than his own people. Water Demons specialized in war. They had been that way for so long that even Queati couldn't remember when it had been any different. Was it because he was a _Chiati_? The ones he had met also had that sharp edge that came with being a warrior. Very few people here didn't. Then again, Cloud would not have brought someone to the grave who was not a warrior. From what the ancient demon had seen Cloud was a good leader. He cared for his people and put them before his own health. If he hadn't then a Wind Demon would have died. Instead Cloud had been injured.

Queati smiled lightly. Maybe Kai and Cloud were far more alike than he had originally thought.

* * *

Cloud woke up to find Reeve standing over him.

"Find out anything?" Cloud asked.

"I was going to ask how you were feeling, but I guess I can tell you that the Voro are not natural." Reeve said wryly.

"No kidding," Cloud said sarcastically.

"They have a genetic signature similar to some of... Hojo's experiments." Reeve said. Cloud was stunned.

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked trying to sit up. He winced and Reeve pushed down on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be moving around." Reeve said worried as Cloud's injury reopened. "Yes I'm sure." He added as the doctor came in.

"Soldiers." The doctor sighed. Kai was now awake and moved to a chair near Cloud as the doctor removed the bandages. The injury was still deep with Cloud's fast healing rate, but the Voro seemed to have something that slowed that down somehow. Queati knew that it wasn't an infection and from what he had sensed it wasn't a venom he had ever seen before. That didn't mean that there was some unknown kind of poison that was slowing his healing rate down, just that it was extremely rare. Queati was familiar with most poisons and their antidotes.

The doctor frowned.

"I think that I'll need to give you stitches." He said and Reeve looked worried.

"Shouldn't he have healed by now?" Reeve asked.

"Even with a Demon or Mako enhanced healing rate it wouldn't have. But it should be mostly healed." The Doctor replied having a nurse bring him what he needed.

"Then the Voro had something that is slowing that down." Reeve concluded.

"We've lost a lot of people because of that." The Doctor said grimly.

"Why didn't you give him stitches before then?" Queati asked curiously.

"We didn't know until late last night." The Doctor replied cleaning the injury carefully before starting. Cloud closed his eyes briefly in pain and Kai moved closer. He hated to see Cloud in so much pain.

"When it was too late." Reeve concluded. The Doctor nodded.

"The Voro must have something that slows down the accelerated healing of Demons." The Doctor said.

"The Science department will figure out what it is." Reeve promised.

"What did you find out?" Cloud asked as the Doctor re-bandaged his middle with the nurse's help. The Doctor then moved on to his arm. The arm had healed more than his side.

"That can wait until after the Doctor gives us more information." Reeve said.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions," The Doctor said. "This might help us figure out why and how the Voro are doing this."

"Alright," Cloud said.

"How was your arm injured?"

"Glancing blow from the Voro's tail." Cloud said. "It had picked up a blade with it."

The Doctor and Reeve made a note. Reeve of the fact that was possible and the Doctor of the source of the injury.

"How was your side injured?"

"The Voro's claws. It swiped like at its target like cat would a mouse." Cloud replied.

"That's the first place we'll start looking." Reeve said. The group had brought back a few bodies of mostly intact Voro. Meaning that Queati had killed them. Cloud had a habit of cutting them in half.

"Hopefully an antidote can be made quickly." The Doctor said. "Otherwise we might lose a few patients."

"We'll do what we can." Reeve said worried.

When the Doctor left Kai curled up by Cloud's side and Reeve sat down in the chair he had occupied. The Doctor had given Cloud the new painkiller that the Science Department had developed for partial Demons. Cloud was a little out of it and drowsy as a result.

"From what we can tell the Voro are not replicating through normal means," Reeve said avoiding saying anything specific in front of Kai. Queati smiled slightly. "They have none of the necessary organs."

"So all Voro are its?" Cloud asked. Reeve nodded. "Why are there so many then? Hojo never created this many of anything."

"Either he created a mating pair and the children are unable to reproduce or these are the workers and they don't need to." Reeve said glancing down at the child Cloud had adopted. Luckily Kai was sleeping next to Cloud. Neither really wanted the child involved with this.

"What an unpleasant thought." Queati commented.

"This strikes me as to advanced for something man made." Cloud said. "To perfect if the worker theory is true."

"True nature is far more complex and perfect than anything man could ever make." Queati agreed.

"So you think that the Voro are natural?" Reeve asked nor sure what to think about this.

"No," Cloud said vehemently. So much so that Kai was startled awake. He winced and Reeved leaned closer. "It means that there has to have been something before the Voro. A blue print of some kind."

"Hojo used Jenova for Sephiroth." Reeve said seeing the connection. If Hojo had modeled Sephiroth after Jenova then the Voro might be modeled after something else.

"Exactly. Hojo has never pulled something out of nothing from what Spiral and Sephiroth have told me." Cloud said starting to fall asleep.

"But what?" Queati asked. He had never seen anything like the Voro. What could they possibly be modeled after? What could Hojo have used as inspiration for the Voro?

* * *

Cloud woke up to Kai playing with Spiral and smiled lightly as he heard Kai laugh.

"Feeling better?" Spiral asked. Kai was immediately at Cloud's side with wide hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, what did the Doctor say?" He asked.

"Don't know." Spiral said. "He guesses that you might be able to head home in a few days or a few hours."

"Not taking any risks." Cloud summed up.

"Nope. So you're stuck here for however long it takes for you to heal enough for that not to be life threatening should you move." Spiral said.

"Is it that bad?" Cloud asked.

"For normal people."

"So that means that it might be." Cloud said.

"We don't have any blood to give you a transfusion." Spiral said. "If you lose any more blood it won't be good." Kai looked scared at the thought so Cloud ruffled his hair.

"I'll be okay. This just means that I have to be really careful okay?" Cloud said gently.

"Promise?" Kai asked.

"I promise." Cloud said.

Sephiroth walked in and Cloud could tell he was worried about him. So, apparently, was everyone else. Cloud had been sent far more get well gifts than he ever wanted.

"What am I supposed to do with all of that?" Cloud asked when Sephiroth informed him of what he had been given.

"I am sure that you will think of something," Sephiroth replied calmly. It was quiet for a moment. Spiral had taken Kai out so that the two could talk in peace without Kai clinging to Cloud. Spiral had worried that it might aggravate Cloud's injuries.

"How is everyone?" Cloud asked.

"Most of those we sent back first died due to the poison the Voro carry." Sephiroth reported. "Luckily most of our group were able to get the medical attention that we needed."

Cloud nodded. "How is everyone taking this?"

"Most of the herd is upset over the injuries you've received and those that died. A lot of people are celebrating the blow to the Voro population and the chance to get to know more about the Voro. Some are just angry about the whole situation in general."

"As usual." Cloud commented. "Someone always has to be unhappy with _something_."

Sephiroth just smiled lightly. "The Science Department has been working on finding out as much as possible about the Voro and have repeatedly said that they will only release their finds when you are well again."

"I don't know how I feel about being used as a shield to fend off reporters." Cloud said dryly.

"This isn't the first time."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any less annoying." Cloud sighed. "At least I'll be in decent shape in case something else happens."

"True." Sephiroth said. "But you won't have to worry about that."

"I know. My herd will help me, and hover and I will be stir crazy before the week is out." Cloud said. "I just have this feeling that there's something that I'm going to find out, that I'm not going to like."

* * *

Cloud sighed as he sat in his new wheelchair. While he really did need to stay off his feet and let himself heal, he hated it. He couldn't stand up, he didn't have to strength, so he had to be helped to stand, walk, and pretty much anything else. He also wasn't allowed to move the wheelchair himself. The Doctor was afraid that it would cause his injury to worsen when it had finally started to heal. For the normally active _Chiati_ it was not fun at all. He wasn't sure how to feel about Kai's odd attraction to the wheelchair. He liked the fact that Kai was happy, but he _hated_ being stuck in a wheelchair unable to do much. This was his second day with the wheelchair, but for someone used to fast healing it had been far too long. Kai was sleeping on his lap, careful not to agitate Cloud's injury. The one on his arm had healed quickly, but the other had not. The naturally slow healing injury was far more life threatening.

Now that Cloud was on his way to recovery they were meeting to discuss what had been discovered and what to do about it.

"What have you discovered?" Cloud asked.

"Straight to the point." Reeve said. "We've found a lot out about the Voro compared to what we previously knew. You already know that the Voro that we collected have no reproductive organs. They also have a poison in their claws and jaws. The poison in the claws slows down healing, but doesn't do anything else."

Cloud frowned. "If the Voro were made by the same person who possessed Spiral then their purpose may be to hunt down fast healing creatures or beings." He said.

"Demons are quick healers," Spiral said quietly.

"But is that really all there is to them?" Cloud mused.

"We have also found that the Voro are not decaying at the normal speed of corpses." Reeve said.

"What's different?"

"It's far slower. We've ran several tests and we think that the poison in the jaws is responsible. The jaws and claws have two entirely different poisons." Reeve said. "We actually weren't able to get a clear sample of the poison in the jaws because it had ruptured and spread throughout the body already."

"That's weird." Spiral mused. "Do you know what the poison in the jaws does?"

"No, we are trying to figure it out but haven't gotten very far yet."

"Anything else you have found out?" Queati asked.

"They do resemble cats and possums." Reeve said.

It was quiet for awhile. "You know, I'm not sure how those two could possibly be related."


	19. Chapter 19

NOTE AT THE END WITH MORE INFORMATION!

* * *

Cloud walked slowly from his bed to the bathroom. Kai was still sleeping on the bed and didn't look like he would be waking up soon. Having just been cleared to walk for a short amount of time Cloud was still less than happy about how long it was taking him to heal. Sitting on the chair in the bathroom Spiral had placed by the door for Cloud in case he needed to rest Cloud thought about the Voro.

He couldn't help but feel like they were missing something. The tests on the soil of the unknown grave had turned up nothing. They were exactly like the ones around it, but with far less organic matter. More rocks than soil if you were to dig down deeper the tests had stated. The sharp runes on the gravestones hadn't turned up any results either. The only thing that everyone could agree on with those was that they weren't like any written language Demons, Humans, or _Chiati_ had ever seen. Yet all of the above _hated_ those sharp runes with a passion that made no sense.

Closing his eyes Cloud wondered why that was. No one simply _hated_ something without a reason. This had to be the result of some kind of instinct. Opening his eyes he looked in the mirror and for a moment he saw someone else in the mirror. Blinking it was gone and what that person looked like faded, yet the burning fire in those ocean like eyes with white pupils did not.

He shook himself and thought about the very slow decay of the Voro. It made no sense. Practically everything had a set time for decay, yet this defied natural laws. The Science Division _had_ come up with a way to counteract the poison, but it took days to aid the victim. Cloud couldn't help but wonder why that was. Usually antidotes took effect much faster than that. Hours if not minutes. Yet the Voro was different and this made it all the more lethal.

The only thing the Science Division hadn't really investigated was the bones that Cloud had a _Chiati_ bring back that were _mostly_ in one piece. Considering how hard they had to fight in order to live it wasn't that big of a surprise. What was a bigger surprise was the reaction living things had _to_ the bones. Humans and Demons didn't really like the bones, but animals and _Chiati_ hated them. Cloud wasn't sure why he was able to stand being around them so much longer than the others.

Reeve had taken several blood samples from _Chiati_ , Humans, Demons, and several animals to try and figure out if it was on a genetic level. Cloud was the only one who hadn't donated blood that was close to the bones. His lips twitched into an exasperatedly fond smile. Reeve had refused point black to even think about taking a blood sample from Cloud until he had healed. Cloud couldn't debate that point at this point in time because of his injury. His side was still healing, but slowly.

Standing again Cloud used the bathroom before heading back to the bed where Kai was now awake. Slate grey eyes looked worried and Cloud smiled at him.

"I'm perfectly fine Kai," He said ruffling short, black, spiky hair. Kai relaxed and smiled at Cloud. **'You know that I will always return.'**

The words felt like a half forgotten memory that _he_ had said. Not Kai, but Cloud himself. It sounded like a promise that he had made to someone a long time ago. Cloud blinked returning to the present when he felt members of his herd coming up the elevator and laid down on the bed.

He had no desire to be chastised for over exerting himself thank you very much.

Spiral, Sephiroth, Vincent and the Wind Demon from the graveyard stopped outside his door and Cloud called, "Come in."

"Glad to see you laying down." Spiral said sharp brown eyes had more lines than before around them. Cloud felt a pang of sadness that his herd was so stressed and constantly on the alert due to the threat he had set in motion that day when he had accepted the Demon Emperor's offer.

"Whatever you are blaming yourself for, stop." Vincent commanded. "There is no way that it is your fault."

Cloud looked surprised then grinned sheepishly. "Any updates?" He asked them.

"Nothing concrete." Spiral replied sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Reeve is certain that there is some connection between the grave and the bones, but he hasn't found anything yet."

"The Voro are still attacking, but there seem to be less of them." Vincent supplied. "We are hoping that we can find out where they are coming from and Reeve has had several Water Demons see if they can tag Voro to track their movements. So far the tags have not survived the rather difficult task of being shot into the Voro's body."

Cloud nodded as Kai curled up into his uninjured side. "I hope that Reeve is successful in tagging them, but I don't think that a few tags are going to make this any easier."

"I hope that they provide some insight into what is going on." Sephiroth stated.

The Wind Demon nodded. "My kin have found nothing out about the graveyard when they have ventured in." He hesitated. "We have seen a Voro around there, but for whatever reason they don't seem to care that we are there anymore."

"Have your kin discovered anything different?" Cloud asked intently.

The Wind Demon was quiet for a moment. "One of the graves was dug up. But... we aren't sure that something was digging _into_ the grave. Something, or some _one_ might have been trying to get out and succeeded."

The silence that followed that comment was chilling.

Cloud's mind whirled with the implications of that. Were the Voro... _protecting something_ _?!_ Or some _one_. The thought didn't make any sense. Were they trying to destroy whatever dug it's way out of the grave, or were they protecting it. And why the Voro who seemed bent on killing everything they met protect something.

NO. They didn't try to kill _everything_. His eyes narrowed. There would be destroyed ecosystems everywhere and a great deal more destruction. Was this, everything that they killed, deliberate? Did the Voro pick their victims? If so then what made the difference and why did the Voro amass in such a large group in that graveyard?

"We need to investigate that graveyard in further detail." Cloud stated.

"I'll go myself to organize a group." Vincent asked his own mind connecting the same dots as Cloud's.

"Who knows about this information?" Cloud asked the Wind Demon.

"I've only told you. I felt like that would be the best choice of action." The Wind Demon replied a little uncertainly.

"If the Voro are as intelligent as I'm starting to think that is a very good thing." Could's voice was grave.

"You think that their actions have been calculated?" Spiral said eyes widening.

"I am starting to think so. Have someone gather all the information on Voro attacks and the details and compare them and our reactions to them." Cloud said moving to sit up.

"I think you have pushed yourself far enough for today." Vincent said worry dancing in his eyes.

Cloud and Vincent stared at each other for a long while before Cloud sighed in defeat. "Keep me updated and I'll try to look through what I have to see if I can find any more information on the Voro." Vincent nodded and the group turned to leave. "I still do not know your name." Cloud said and the Wind Demon knew that Cloud was speaking to him.

"Wind Demons have rather strange names." The other replied. "Mine is _He who rips the heavens asunder_. Outsiders usually call me Tengoku which translates to heaven."

"It is a good name either way."

Tengoku bowed his head slightly so his hair covered the surprised and pleased expression on his face. Outsiders usually thought Wind Demons had very strange names and to have one give you a compliment is unheard of, until today.

Cloud seemed to make it his duty to defy all expectations the Demons had of him. It was... refreshing in a way.

* * *

Black intelligent eyes waited patiently as they sat around a large dark pool. The cavern they were in was massive, but this smaller side cave only allowed a few of them to sit around the pool. Hundreds of them waited outside and the eldest of them did not bother to glance back to see many more milling around in an old pattern.

They had waited to fulfill their purpose for a _very_ long time. Feathers and oddly colored fur created a strange, unnatural sound that echoed off the walls of the dark place. Obsidian slabs covered the floor and objects one would not expect to find in this strange place. Long scraps of fabric, twisted bright silver poles from some human dwelling, and mostly whole items from Demon, Human, and _Chiati_ dwellings. There were far less from _Chiati_ dwellings as those were hard to find. The new two legged not-human, not-prey were strange and so they watched those they could find.

The black water bubbled slightly as a stream of green floated to the surface.

Wide jaws pealed back lips in what could be called a smile, but was far too chilling to ever be considered one.

It would take time, but they had that. The like one did not. He was trapped like the strong bladed one in a fragile shell. But the strong bladed one would become stronger, yet they would wait. They had always waited.

* * *

Cloud turned over and his face tensed in what seemed to be the throws of a nightmare. Kai wasn't sure it was a nightmare or a memory so he did what he thought was best and hugged his father. He didn't want him to be in pain, but something in the young Demon's mind said that things were only beginning. The memory of the pain Cloud had been in when injured and the sadness on his face brought tears to grey eyes.

"Please don't leave me daddy," Kai said softly. He had been so afraid that Cloud would die once his young mind had realized that something was wrong with his injury. Cloud seemed to hear him subconsciously and curled around the five year old.

"Don't you know?" Cloud said softly. Kai had too check and see if Cloud was still awake the words were so clean and seemed to be filled with some kind of emotion the five year old couldn't identify. "I will always return."

Kai stared up at the blonde's face before a small smile and a sense of peace had him falling asleep. He didn't know what Cloud was dreaming about, but he didn't seem to be having a nightmare any more.

A dark black eye watched from the window before the creature it belonged to turned and faded into the night.

* * *

A/N and replies to reviews:

Alright so you are GOING to want to read this.

AtsukoSchulyer left me a review that honestly got me thinking. " _I really have to say that I'd love to see something that explains more about the background of Chiati, Demons, and humans. It's a focal point of the story and not knowing how things tie in makes it a little trickier to understand the significance of some of the events._ "

You are SO right! I know the background of these amazing races and how they intertwine, but you (my readers), have no idea how they all connect. **_So I have decided to write a short story where all questions posted in reviews or by PM will be answered by the Demon Emperor Kai (you may ask me to have a specific character ask the questions and that will influence the answers)!_**

That being said Kai may totally choose not to answer some questions just so the ending and important plot reveals are not given away prematurely. He does like to leave hints, so ask anyways and maybe he'll give you the hint you need to figure it out! If nothing else his response is sure to be entertaining ^_^

For example: I don't think I ever really explained Jenova's connection with the _Chiati_ as thoroughly as one would like. So you could ask me what's up with that? Or why Demon's decided it would be a good idea to resort to cannibalism? I do think that the result would surprise you.

If I don't get any questions some of the answers that you want may not be answered. Remember I am an author and sometimes I assume that I've told you something or I might just forget to clarify something later. So **PLEASE** send me questions and let me know what you want to know!

 **AtukoSchulyer** : Thank you for the great review. I would love to see you draw the characters as I have described them! I do not have a beta reader and until you had posted that review I had actually _forgotten_ about this story. Life went crazy and I have to thank you for reminding me it exists! I do plan on rewriting _Chiati_ but not at this moment. I hope that my planned short story will answer a lot of questions, but because I am not a mind reader please let me know specific questions you want answered. I am very happy that you love Kai and that he seems to be your favorite OC. I must admit that I have never thought of Cloud as a Tri-wing, but you will just have to wait and see on the prophecy end. I will say that the prophecy is JUST STARTING to be set in motion. I'm glad that you love the plot and again, thank you for the review.

 **Lyumia** : Hojo does seem to never go away, doesn't he. Thank you for the review and don't you just love the mental picture? Things really are picking up right now as the prophecy is just starting and I really would like to hear questions from you.

 **Noxy the Proxy** : *bows* one of my favorite sentences to write.

I apologize for the long wait for this chapter and I look forward to your questions!

Kai: I look forward to actually getting to speak about interesting subjects.

Masks: Kai... you are currently a five year old child.

Kai: I know. You are having me answer these questions as an adult. Right?

Masks: Maybe.

Kai: A child does not have the necessary mental recall or experience to answer the questions that they will ask.

Masks is no longer paying attention. Kai does not want to answer these questions as a child.


	20. Chapter 20

"Cloud we looked at the Voro attacks and discovered our responses to them. The only time that we got _remotely_ close to the graveyard was with Kai." Reeve said pointing to a section of a large map he had just slammed onto the table. "It was only after that the numbers started to increase more dramatically and all of us were pulled away from that area in order to deal with them."

Cloud nodded and noted that there were numbers indicating the order of Voro sightings, attacks, and changes in behavior.

"Before that it doesn't look like there were many large groups over twenty. Hardly any at all." Cloud noticed. "Do you think that rescuing Kai that day had that large of an impact?"

"It looks like around that day something made them alter their behavioral patterns." Vincent replied. "From what we know of the prophecy it does seem that Kai is the one who they wanted to take out. But you are also in it Cloud. That was the first time you and a Voro engaged in combat directly. Mostly we were the ones fighting it. Either of you could have sparked that change."

"That is true," Spiral said looking at the map thoughtfully. "But it might just be that we had no impact whatsoever on that and they changed their behavior because of an entirely different reason. We can't _always_ be the reason that things happen."

"That is also true," Reeve agreed. "We can not draw any concrete evidence from that point besides that they might have something in common. Likely they just realized that we were getting too close and upped their protection. The Wind Demons just got too close, they did live right next to the graveyard, so they attacked in order to defend that space for whatever reason. Our strongest theory is that there was a living thing in that grave that escaped which is what they were protecting, but we don't have anything that really tells us that is the truth."

" 'Destroy the destroyer and find truth'..." Cloud quoted thoughtfully.

"What?" Spiral looked up from the map.

"That seems to be our best option. But what or who is the destroyer?" Cloud asked them.

* * *

"Cloud... I have to say that this is ridiculous and I have to say this is your worst idea to date." Vincent said looking rather pained.

"Dad... it's just a costume." Cloud replied with a sigh. Vincent was dressed in a pair of black leather pants with a grass skirt with no shoes and the golden glove on his hand. That was it. No shirt, cape or bandanna in sight. If you didn't know him you would not recognize the former Turk.

"Why are we all dressed up again?" Angeal asked with a heavy sigh. His costume was a skin tight long sleeve silver shirt and a ball gown worthy grass skirt. He felt ridiculous.

"I told you." Cloud replied. "I remember something about a Destroyer, but I don't remember how it goes."

"So we are acting it out." Vincent stated.

"Does it work?" Genesis whispered to Vincent. He was dressed in a blood red dress with a silver wig with his wing out. Normally he would never even think of wearing it, but once Cloud had looked at him with that pleading expression... he couldn't exactly say no. It was entirely worth it to see Vincent, Angeal, Spiral, and Lazard dressed up like they were. It was the best blackmail material he could ever ask for. As long as no one else got their hands on photos of him.

"Usually," Vincent replied.

"What story is he trying to remember?" Genesis asked.

"Not sure. It is a massive part of Demon History though." Vincent replied. "And a significant factor in _Chiati_ culture."

"Really?" Genesis asked interested. He hadn't really read anything like this or seen anything that remotely resembled what Cloud had them wearing in any of the stories.

"Yes." Vincent replied.

"What is it?" Genesis prodded.

"Wait and see." Vincent replied.

"You don't remember, do you?" Spiral said amused. "It isn't usually a story we tell."

"What is it?" Genesis asked turning his attention to Spiral.

"I'll lend you my history book later," Spiral replied.

Cloud muttered to himself as he had the bizarrely dressed herd move around. They didn't understand what was going on, but if it helped them get rid of the Voro in some way it was worth a shot.

* * *

Tseng opened the door and took one look around the room, turned around, and closed the door.

Genesis laughed hard. He was the only one no longer in costume.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Did that help at all?" Vincent asked now in his normal attire. He was never going to dress up like that again. Ever. Not even if it was the only way he was going to live. Maybe for Cloud's life. And for Kai's. But it had better be for a _very, very_ good reason.

"It helped a lot, thanks." Cloud replied sitting down a little breathlessly.

"Does your side still hurt?" Spiral asked.

"No more than expected." Cloud replied. "The area around my gills is very tender though."

"Gills?" Spiral asked. Cloud pulled up the side of his shirt so that the gills in his side were visible and took a deep breath to open them. "That's weird," Spiral commented.

"Why?" Cloud asked pulling his shirt back down. "Those of Water Demon decent usually have gills."

Spiral nodded in agreement, but his eyes looked thoughtful. "I will give you that. You certainly look like the decedent of a Water Demon."

"Is something wrong?" Cloud asked.

"No, not at all. Simply thinking." Spiral replied.

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself." Genesis smirked. Spiral rolled his eyes then elbowed the Crimson Commander in the side hard enough to drive the air from his lungs.

"I could say the same thing." Spiral said innocently.

Cloud just sighed. One of these days his herd would be the end of him, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Hearing the door open he turned and smiled.

"Daddy," Kai yawned. He would be turning six soon. "Are Uncle Spiral and Uncle Genesis fighting again?"

"Not really," Cloud replied. "It's just that they want the other to get married so they think that if they annoy the other one enough they'll actually get a date."

Twin indignant sputters behind him had Angeal laughing.

Kai tilted his head. "I thought that Uncle Spiral was already married."

"To who?" Cloud asked interested.

"The lady who keeps sneaking into his room." Kai replied innocently.

And that is how Spiral's stalker was discovered. Spiral moved to a different apartment shortly afterwards and Genesis thought it would be hilarious to set up the _Chiati_ on a blind date. To Spiral's horror and everyone else's amusement his blind date was said woman. Cloud wasn't sure whether or not he needed to go rescue his friend as it was a date, but she had already been stalking him for quite some time...

Cloud decided to sit back and see how it went. By the end of the date Spiral had enough evidence for a restraining order and Kai was taught what not to look for in a girlfriend.

* * *

A/N:

So I'm not sure if any of you guys read this, but for future reference this is important. The history that I am referencing will be posted in the next chapter and in a separate story that will have Kai our lovable Demon Emperor giving you a rundown on Demon and _Chiati_ history and a bit about our much hated Professor Hojo. In my separate story I will give more details that are not relevant to this story and answer questions that you have.

If you don't PM or put those questions into reviews I may not answer them.

UPDATE: The Emperor Demon Answers Questions is the story that is what you are looking for. As of the moment it only has two questions answered. IS CLOUD A TRI-WING? and a bit about the White Illness.

~Lady of Many Masks thanks you for reading this update and is glad so many people seem to be enjoying it~


	21. Chapter 21

Queati silently moved through the foliage around Cloud's manor thinking over what was going on. The prophesy he didn't put much stock in simply because the future was a very fluid thing and usually didn't make sense until they had been fulfilled. Seeing Genesis the sapphire haired General crouched down to see what he was doing.

"GENESIS!" Spiral shrieked and Queati found it took a great deal of effort to keep from rolling his eyes. The formerly black haired, well there was some silver but not enough to make him look old, _Chiati_ sprinted out of the house. Queati blinked to check and see if what he was seeing was real and actually pinched himself.

Bright violet with silver and blue highlights and cut into a bob. Queati's eyes widened and his lips twitched into a smile. Shaking his head he turned slightly to see Cloud walk outside with Kai, who really was growing quite tall for a six year old, dressed in those strange water clothes. It just looked like they were wearing strange very short hakama's. Only to their knees and in colors Queati had only ever seen on a Chaos demon. Really they would wear just about any color.

Something fluttered on Cloud's side and Queati leaned forward no longer paying attention to Genesis who was running around cackling madly while Spiral tried to catch him. What was that? Where those... gills?! On HIS SIDES?!

Queati didn't bother to keep his expression neutral. Water Demons had gills on their necks! Why... Kai. That cunning, overly knowledgeable... of course! Cloud was too pale and light colored for a Water Demon! And he had only met one of them briefly... Kai must have known what Cloud was. He didn't want Queati to protect Cloud from emotional guilt.

Queati leaned back thinking to when the Voro had been 'defeated' when he was young and just after he had met Kai. He sat down hard. A theory he didn't like started to form in his mind. If he was right... this changed everything.

He needed to find out if Kai had really died from an illness. If not... then Kai might not be the only one who was reborn. He shuddered thinking about the possibilities. Turning he informed Vincent he had something he needed to check on then _very quickly_ made his way towards the ruins of Kai's estate. Kai might have been hard to pry secrets out of, but he usually left around important information in the War Room. He wasn't sure what he wanted to find.

* * *

Vincent stared after Queati. In the time they had known the Demon General he had never appeared anything less than collected. The shock and paleness of his skin worried Vincent. Looking around he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Queati was an old fashioned kind of person due to his age... so the swimsuits may have shocked him. However, Vincent didn't think that was what was going on.

Queati knew something or suspected something that worried him.

Crimson eyes narrowed. The sound of a child's laughter drew his attention back to Cloud and Kai playing in the large swimming pool. Queati was extremely loyal to Kai. He would be back if only to protect the former Demon Emperor.

Seeing Spiral tackle Genesis into the pool a smirk was hidden behind his cloak. Genesis shrieked in furry as his beloved LOVELESS was soaked and it was Spiral's turn to run. Kai laughed and tried to tackle Cloud into the pool, but the blonde was too heavy for him to successfully dunk. Vincent quickly used chaos centered magic to change into a pair of black swim trunks and ran over to assist him.

Cloud yelped in surprise as Vincent jumped on his back and both fell into the water. Cloud sputtered in shock as they came up for air. Kai cannon balled into the water right next to him and Cloud mock growled. Shrieking with delight Kai tried to swim away.

Vincent smiled as Cloud grabbed Kai's arm to drag him close enough to throw him over his shoulder. Seeing the mischievous glint in his son's eyes Vincent swam backwards to get out of range.

Zack decided to join in with a belly flop that had Angeal wincing. It looked very painful.

"This water is cold!" Zack exclaimed coming up for air besides Vincent blocking off his escape. At that moment Cloud and Kai decided to splash Vincent with a wave of water. Vincent took a deep breath and ducked down leaving Zack to get a face full of water. He sputtered and the water war began.

No one was sure who won, but they all where thoroughly soaked and shivering slightly due to the cold water. Cloud lifted Kai out of the water and pulled a towel from under the umbrella he had set up above it in case a full scale water fight began.

Kai grinned up at him as Cloud wrapped a towel around him and rubbed most of the water off of him.

"Why aren't you cold daddy?" Kai asked. Cloud could see the gaps in Kai's teeth from the wide smile. His fangs should be growing in soon.

"The Nibelheim Mountains I grew up in were much colder. This cold doesn't bother me." Cloud replied ruffling Kai's hair until it stood on end and Kai, protesting, pulled away.

"Can I see where you grew up daddy?" Kai asked. His grey held no hint of the crimson they would become and were so innocent.

"Maybe in the future Kai. Now what do you say we go inside and get you in some dry clothes?" Cloud asked.

"I don't want to be done yet!" Kai protested.

"The swimming pool isn't going anywhere. You can play in it tomorrow." Cloud replied picking up Kai who didn't protest being carried.

"We can play in it tomorrow." Kai replied firmly. "And maybe Uncle Spiral will have black hair again."

Cloud grinned, but didn't say anything. Knowing Genesis Spiral would be stuck with that hair color until he used a very nasty shampoo that reeked. Once Kai was dressed Cloud sat down with his son to read an old book of legends his mother had read to him when he was little. He was going to spend as much time as possible with his son.

* * *

Dark eyes fluttered open and a human like figure blinked. Darkness surrounded him. Breathing in the tainted water he grinned. He could feel the life force of his twin. It looked like his spell was successful. The energy of his hive moved around in what felt like a large cavern next to the smaller cave he was in. He really hated his father... but he had his uses.

' _M_ _aster!_ ' He heard and his mind reached up to take control of the hive again. They willingly surrendered eagerly.

' _Tell me of my brother_ ,' He commanded.

Images of a man he did not know flowed through him and he saw his brother in the way he moved.

' _Tell us what to do Master_ ,' they chorused.

' _Wait for me to regain my strength. In five years we will be strong and that arrogant Emperor will still be weak._ ' He replied. ' _Hide my pets and let them stew as they wonder where you are._ '

' _As you wish Master._ ' Was the faithful reply.

* * *

Another chapter! Thanks to AtsukoSchulyer for reviewing. I can honestly say that the LOVELESS prophecy does not have anything to do that I know of with this story. I still don't really understand it fully ^_^"

Queati really does wish that Kai left him more information than he has, but Kai sometimes doesn't give everyone the information they want. He's irritating like that at times. If Queati knew what he now suspects he wouldn't have set foot near Cloud. He would have turned around and ran away. So yes Queati knows more, but no he doesn't know everything.

That being said Kai knew exactly what was going to happen and tried to set things up accordingly.


	22. Chapter 22

Please read the message at the bottom.

* * *

~Five Years Later~

Taking a deep breath of the tainted water he finally surfaced. The air was cold and he relished it. Black long hair stuck to his body, thin and sickly pale, as he walked out of the water exhaling with water running out of his mouth and the side gills fluttering on his sides. Dark grey scales dully gleamed in the light.

One Voro brought him a robed which he took and wrapped around himself stepping out of the water. He breathed in air. Wonderful dank and poisonous air. Walking away from the water his lips twisted into a grin as he heard it freezing behind him. Black ice with grey swirls through it. He didn't have to look at the water to know how it would freeze.

Tilting his head he frowned. What _did_ he look like after being trapped in that grave for so long. Turning he walked towards the wall of the cave as Voro scurried out of his way. Reaching up he touched the wall and ice spiraled to form a mirror. His sharp features stared back at him. Dark ocean blue-grey eyes stared back at him from deathly pale skin. His scales were grey and dull. Nothing a little care couldn't fix, but the dark color would likely never go away. He pulled his robe down to his waist looking at his gills with a frown. The edges were grey and ragged. Tilting his head his pointed ears had grey edges.

He looked a lot like his twin. But darker.

The ice shattered as he walked away from it. He was hungry.

The Voro were instantly on their feet with several leaving to hunt something down. Tapping his grey lips with a ragged claw he contemplated the changes his twin had undergone while he was away.

First off was that hideous name. What kind of person would name their child Cloud? He was far better off before with Shinigami. How he missed the days they would go out and end the lives of those pathetic demons. Then his twin, the only person he cared about, had met Kai. That Tri-wing had ruined his brother infecting him with... morals. The thought of it was enough to make him shiver in repulsion.

At least his brother looked the same, mostly, even if his body had been tainted with human blood. Using his Voro to manipulate ShinRa into giving 'Cloud' a vial of his own blood which burned it out had been very satisfying even if he had to wait a little longer to leave his grave. Shinigami had been paler as they were rarely allowed outside during the day, but they had been healthy and had no need for those pesky emotion that Kai had brought with him.

Emotions. His twin had grown up with them and they had infected him quite badly. His lips curled into a smile. He would enjoy returning Shinigami to his former glory. Then they could purge the world of these foul lifeforms that covered it.

His smile grew. The best part of this was that their father wasn't here to dictate their lives. That spirit that had possessed the part human thing was gone. _'_ _Hojo'_ _couldn't do anything now. His spirit was gone and couldn't return_. He was _free!_

He threw his head back and laughed. Exhilaration filled him. His father had always enjoyed their pain, but now it was his turn to enjoy picking apart those that 'Cloud' loved. Shinigami only cared for him after all nothing else was worth the effort put into it. They died so very easily. Perhaps his twin needed to be reminded of that fact.

Voro padded towards him with something hideous hanging from its' mouth that it dropped a safe distance from him. It was good they remembered that only one person was allowed to touch him. His mouth began to water. It had been thousands of years since he had last tasted blood. He darted forward and ripped into it. Blood splattered his face looking like crimson flecks on snow as he went from sickly pale to snow white. Ripping out the heart of the dead creature in front of him he licked it. Would his brother even know the taste of heart blood?

Well... either way he would find out soon. Cloud would die and Shinigami would be back.

* * *

Cloud frowned in his sleep. Images of someone he felt was 'Hojo' flashed through his mind. Terrible nightmares of being half drowned and trapped in spaces too small for his body caused him to toss in his sleep. Dreams of causing immense destruction killing off villages without a flicker of remorse had him curling up into a ball. Tears ran down his face and he jerked awake in horror when his dream self, who had snow white skin and very long hair just like he had now, ripped the heart out of a Demon War Lord and ate it.

Breathing hard his eyes searched the room. The light fading from crimson eyes had been so real, but he had never killed a Tri-Wing. He swung his feet out of bed and ignored the trembling sweat covering his body and walked out of his room toward's Kai's. He opened the door and walked over to the bed.

Kai was eleven now. Still small, but his eyes had crimson threads running through them and his fangs had grown in. Still small, but Kai wouldn't get his adult fangs for some time yet. His son's face was relaxed in sleep and Cloud's heart calmed seeing Kai was safe.

Regardless of how much sun Kai got his skin never tanned to the youngling's dismay. He wanted to look more like Cloud not a pasty marshmallow. Cloud had laughed and told him that he would love that he didn't tan or get sunburns when he was older. Kai had pouted and sulked until he realized that Vincent and Sephiroth didn't tan either. Then he hadn't cared since he wasn't the only one 'who looked like a vampire'. Spiral had laughed until Kai told him the only reason he wasn't a vampire was because he had grey hair and, "Vampire's don't age."

Cloud smiled softly before turning exiting the room.

His thoughts went back to Queati. He had told them what he knew about the Destroyer who was supposed to be dead. That was the story he had been trying to remember.

The Destroyer was the son of 'Hojo' who had laid waste to most of the north. Queati didn't know much about the Destroyer as it was before his time. Kai knew because he had lived through it as a child. Apparently the Destroyer controlled the Voro and really didn't care about anything. It was a mystery how he was 'killed' and why he was back. Had he been reborn like Kai?

Highly unlikely. Queati had discovered in Kai's notes that the Demon Emperor's illness was actually a curse that slowly removed the victim's soul from their body and caused them to be reborn. Kai had help from the Shinigami, which didn't surprise Cloud one bit as who else would get help from the Death God, who kept the curse from taking Kai's life. They both knew that it would be painful, but Kai had refused to be reborn until the Animus was born. Cloud had been surprised that Kai had known about the central person in the prophecy who would usher in a new Era, but looking back he shouldn't have been.

Kai tended to know more than he should.

The cool night air calmed his turbulent thoughts for a moment before they focused on his dream. He shivered, but not from the cold. It could be a nightmare centered around the memories, usually a lot more vague and blurry, of Kai's early life... yet it didn't _feel_ like that at all. It felt like a memory and instinctively he knew that it wasn't the Destroyer that he had been seeing through. The one he could sense at his side and behind him was the Destroyer. This one... was someone else.

His eyes scanned the area around him and he wondered what had happened to the Voro. They had vanished five years ago and no one had seen or sensed them since.

It had been nice to have a period of peace. Zack had married a Centra named Aeris and Genesis was being pursued by a _Chiati_ named Whirlwind. A very fitting name for her. Vincent refused to marry anyone and vowed to stay single. Kai set him up on dates with Spiral's help. Spiral actually had already been married and kept in touch with his daughters. His wife had died during the Watari War.

Sephiroth was still single now, but might not be single for much longer. He had seen a Demoness, Wind if he remembered correctly, flirting with him. Sephiroth had no idea what to do and Spiral was a big help to his younger brother.

Reeve had been ecstatic to learn that the Voro didn't reproduce through ordinary means, but like a zombie. It bit you and you could become a Voro. That had caused mass panic to anyone who had been injured by one until Reeve had informed them it only worked on cats and dogs occasionally. Most died before becoming a Voro. Cloud had to clarify that it didn't work on Humans, Demons, or _Chiati_. Then he had to stop a mass hunt on dogs and cats.

Just thinking about the public opinion on it gave him a headache.

"Cloud?" Vincent's familiar voice was welcome. Cloud continued to stare out into the forest and Vincent moved to stand next to him.

"I just had a nightmare." Cloud said softly. Vincent waited for him to continue. "I dreamed about the Destroyer. I thought that I was the Destroyer for a little while, but I _know_ that I was someone else. It felt like a memory, but it wasn't Kai's. Kai's memories from before he grew wings is very blurry and these were crystal clear. Kai couldn't have taken them from whoever it was either. Memories can only be given and he didn't learn how to do that until far later in life."

"It can not be just a dream?"

Cloud turned to look at Vincent. "I'm not sure, but that feeling has only grown." Cloud didn't need to specify. Cloud had a very strong feeling that the Destroyer and the Voro were coming back.

"Then we will prepare for the Destroyer to not be alone." Vincent replied.

Cloud and Vincent stood silently in the night. The quiet no longer seemed quite as nice as it had been and the cool air foreboding. The Destroyer was rumored to be an Ice Demon of unparalleled strength. Only the Shinigami could rival him.

"Dad?" Kai's tired voice was punctuated with a yawn. Both turned to look at the youngling.

"What are you doing up?" Cloud asked walking towards him. Kai reached up and Cloud picked up his son who leaned into Cloud like he had when he was little.

"I had a bad dream." Kai said holding on tightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cloud asked gently. Kai sometimes had nightmares about his past life.

"It was about you, but you weren't happy and you helped me to get rid of a dark you. Dark you did something to me and I was dying, but you saved me and died instead." Kai mumbled into Cloud's shoulder.

"It seems to be the night for nightmares." Cloud looked up at Vincent, the content was disturbing and would have to be investigated, who nodded and jumped off the balcony to go to his room or the kitchen to warm up some milk which always helped Kai to fall back asleep. "I'm not going anywhere." Cloud assured Kai walking towards the door.

"Can I stay tonight?" Kai asked tightening his hold.

"Of course," Cloud replied turning towards his bed.

By the time Vincent returned, which really was rather quick, both were asleep. Vincent tucked them into bed and closed the door leading to the outside then locked it. The gleam of black eyes caught his attention. A single Voro stared at him from the forest before turning to leave.

* * *

 **Masks Message:**

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. You _finally_ get a look at who the Destroyer is? I have to ask if any of you had any idea about Cloud's relation to the Destroyer or his past life.

Reviews are very welcome and questions answered in ' **The Demon Emperor Answers Questions** ' which you can ask me by PM and review.

Thanks to everyone who reads _Chiati_ and is following/favorited it. Um... I don't have a lot to say, but I do have something to explain about Demons and why it was acceptable to eat the hearts of others or why they would want to. A Demon's power is centered **inside of the heart's** so by eating their hearts you get one amazing power boost. One of the reasons the Destroyer is extremely powerful and is _still alive_. Still creepy, but they do have a reason.

Also I apologize as I told you the legend was going to be in the previous chapter, but is actually in this one. Sorry about that!

~Masks~


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update!

Also this chapter is a bit bloody and possibly horrifying. There are dead bodies in it and the Destroyer doing his thing so **if you don't want to read that I am putting a summery at the bottom so you can skip this chapter and just read the summary.**

* * *

Kai sat on his bed swinging his feet and staring at the floor. He frowned and wished that he could help his dad. Could and the stronger members of the herd had gone out to hunt down some of the Voro that were attacking people. He didn't want war, but from what Spiral had said unless this 'Destroyer' person was killed then it would continue on forever. Kai shivered at the thought.

He didn't know why, but whenever someone mentioned the Destroyer he felt fear. He was more scared of it than he was when the Voro had been hunting him and he always broke out in a cold sweat.

Kai kicked the ground in frustration. He wished he could help his Dad, but he was just a kid and he wasn't strong like Uncle Sephiroth, fast like Uncle Genesis, or cunning like Uncle Spiral. They were really strong and so was Queati who had trained him a little when Dad said it was okay. He didn't like fighting and he felt hopelessly outmatched whenever he sparred with any of them. Cloud had gently explained that it was normal for him to be a lot weaker than very experienced SOLDIERS and Demons.

That didn't mean Kai had to like it.

He sat up straight suddenly feeling that something very bad was going to happen. Fuzzy images of snow white skin splattered with blood that dripped from the hair plastered against Cloud's face-no. Not Cloud. Black hair and crazy smile made him think about the tidbits of information he had overheard someone talking about. Some... Jojo? No, Hojo. The man who had tormented his Dad and family and was very dead, but wasn't the Destroyer supposed to be dead?

The feeling intensified. No. This was not Hojo. This was the Destroyer. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew it with absolute certainty.

Kai didn't dare move and hardly dared to breath.

Staring straight ahead at the window he could clearly see a human like form pull itself up onto the balcony with the same grace as Queati had. An ancient grace long since perfected by time and bloody battles.

It shook itself then tossed its' black hair to the side and... _NONONONONOITCAN'TBE!_

The face was leaner than Cloud's, but other than that they looked practically identical. Long black hair and darker eyes and snow white skin. It was the exact same person from his nightmare.

A smile slid onto the Destroyer's face as he observed the child frozen in fear. Walking up to the doors he touched the lock which shattered at the frozen touch. Walking inside delight at the fear the child was radiating almost made the Ice Demon grin. Almost, but not quite. The child didn't know why he was afraid and that just wouldn't do.

"How nostalgic." His voice was wrong, so very wrong. "You helpless and young just waiting to die... while I am strong and _hungry_. Not to eat you of course, but to see my brother again." The Destroyer bent down close. His face, so very similar to Cloud's, twisting with anger. "And this time... this time Cloud isn't here to save you." His face smoothed out as he stood up. "I really have to hand it to you Kai... I wasn't expecting you to have my brother turn against me, but I think you forgot something. 'Cloud' is merciful. The Destroyer is not. And your death will bring back the Shinigami."

Kai didn't know what the Destroyer planned to do to his father, but he wasn't going to help him if he could. He bolted.

Two Voro leaped onto the balcony and then into the house to pursue their Master's prey.

"You're just drawing it out." The Destroyer called walking calmly into the hallway. The Voro couldn't scent the child as his scent was everywhere and a Tri-Wing didn't have a strong scent in the first place. "Come out. I'll make it painless."

Kai very much doubted it. He _knew_ in a way that he couldn't explain that if he came out he would be at the mercy of the Destroyer who would draw it out painfully. This was just a game to him. A game where both had something they wanted. He wanted to live and see his dad again. The Destroyer wanted this 'Shinigami' person and was going to use _him_ to bring it, he felt like it was male, back.

Anything that the Destroyer wanted couldn't be good for anyone. Especially him at the moment.

Kai pressed himself further into the corner to avoid the Voro. Long claws clicked and scratched the floor leaving marks wherever it stepped. Voro didn't usually leave marks like that. He knew that.

They were doing it on purpose to scare him. It was working. He could hardly feel his fingers.

He held his breath. Maybe if he wasn't breathing then they wouldn't find him. Could they hear his panicked breathing (he couldn't hold it that long)? Smell the sweat dripping down his face? Could they hear his heart beating like a drum in his chest?

He half closed his eyes. The crimson threads in his iris's sometimes glowed. He didn't want that to give him away, but at the same time he wanted to see if they were here. He didn't want to have his eyes entirely closed and miss it if something happened.

"You know this reminds me of when Shinigami and I razed villages together as kids," The Destroyer said in a perfectly conversational tone. "Walking around houses checking for survivors. You know parents made a game out of it to give their children a chance. Hide and go seek. The parents would tell them to hide. 'If you get caught by the Destroyer or the Shinigami you are out' they would tell them." The Destroyer laughed. It was terrifyingly normal. "They didn't tell them the penalty. If they were found I killed them."

Kai's mind couldn't picture the Destroyer as anything besides his current horrifying self. He was also never going to play that game again. The Voro snarled as they began to walk away.

He crept out from the closet and slowly made his way down. The stairs were terrifying and he had to hide in another closet to stop shaking enough to progress. If he made it down to the main floor he could call his dad or one of the herd. They would come and save him.

Kai listened. He didn't hear anything. Where was everyone? Dad never left him alone.

Creeping as quietly as possible he stuck to the wall. Stairs were at alternate sides of the house so that if someone got in it would be harder to go straight to the top. That was working against him now and he had never before wanted to leave a place so badly.

Looking around a corner Kai blinked. His mind processed what he was seeing then he screamed.

The Destroyer stopped and tilted his head blinking. The sound was below him.

He smiled. "So that's were you are."

He didn't bother using the stairs. He just jumped out of the window then swung down to the next one. It was unlocked. That made entering even easier.

Kai looked away blinking away tears and crawled away from the piles of dead bodies. The familiar faces of his herd burned with blank unseeing eyes in his mind.

The Destroyer had killed those in the house and dragged them to toss the bodies carelessly into two piles. One pile had a long streak of crimson outside the pools of blood around it towards the area like something had been dragged... someone had been dragged to the location.

He had to get away.

Kai ran downstairs and to the phone. He wouldn't be able to get away. He felt that with icy certainty in his bones. He could only get help.

He dialed his dad's number and listened to the phone ring.

He heard someone pick it up. "Hello?" He had never wanted his father to be home more. Kai opened his mouth and a sob came out. "Kai?!" Cloud's voice was surprised and he could tell that his dad knew something was wrong.

"Dad he's here-"

Silence followed the cut off plea and statement.

The phone sat on the table. A bloody handprint smeared on the smooth white surface as it twirled slowly hanging from the curled cord.

"Kai? Are you there? What's going on?" Cloud's voice demanded to the silence.

The Destroyer thoughtfully tapped the child's face. Bloody fingerprints were left in its' wake.

"I suppose you still serve a purpose." He mused staring into Kai's terrified eyes. "I will let you live just a little while longer." Pale fingers pinched a nerve in his neck then caught the unconscious body of his prey. The Destroyer looked over at the phone where a voice pleaded with the Kai to answer him. "Just a little while longer, brother."

* * *

 **Masks** :

 _Summery: Kai is musing about the Destroyer then the Destroyer comes and kidnaps Kai killing everyone else to their knowledge._

Well that was spine chilling to write. Sorry for the long delay in posting the next chapter. This took longer than I was expecting to write. So I am going to put up a poll for the ending. I know what ending I already have in mind and this may not change it at all.

Please vote on the Poll and review! Your reviews really do motivate me to write and I love to know what you think! The poll is on my page.

AtsukoSchulyer drew Cloud and I have to say it was amazing although I have to confess that it was downright terrifying that some of his coloring was closer to the Destroyers (markers can do that to anything).

No reviews so I don't have anything to reply to.


End file.
